Intoxicación Perpetua
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Es una comedia romántica basada en los tiempos de Lakewood pero desarrollada en tiempos modernos. Espero que pueda ser recibida con el mismo entusiasmo que mis historias anteriores.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**INTOXICACION PERPETUA**

**Prólogo**

Si caía a la velocidad que llevaba seguramente moriría. El muchacho cerró los ojos esperando lo que sería el golpe final. Lo único que podía percibir era obscuridad alrededor de él, una obscuridad producida por una densa bruma, tan densa que ahogaba. No sabía dónde estaba cayendo, pero debía ser un abismo porque el golpe esperado no llegaba. Su cuerpo se tensó esperando el desenlace. No tenía caso protegerse, era inevitable. Sintió que su pecho se oprimía, era como si sus pulmones estuviesen comprimidos ¿cuánto había durado ya el viaje? Su pulso estaba acelerado; era irónico, se convertía en un prisionero cuya prisión era un vuelo, de ese tipo de vuelos no deseados. En esa profunda caída libre ya no podía sentir su cuerpo; miles de ideas vinieron a su cabeza como un relámpago. Si tan solo pudiera sostenerse de algo; era muy joven todavía, no era justo lo que le estaba pasando.

El rostro de su madre apareció en la sofocante penumbra y él esbozó una sonrisa. Después las sonrisas de sus primos y después la de ella; la de Candy.

-¡Candy! – esto era una sucia jugada del destino. Era el final, se preparó para el impacto aterrador.

Para su sorpresa, sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre una superficie blanda; el rebote de la fuerza de inercia se confundió entonces como el suave montar de su caballo. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y entonces lo tuvo todo claro. Necesitaba decirle a ella que no temiera, que todo estaba bien. Seguramente se habría asustado con su caída, él tenía que sonreír y bromear un poco con ella.

-Muy bien, justo lo que necesitaba, hacer el ridículo delante de ella –, se reprochó su falta de consistencia para manejar las riendas de su caballo. No quería imaginar las burlas que sus primos harían de él; seguramente estaría marcado para siempre con esa caída.

Por fin su cerebro empezaba a hacer su trabajo, lentamente reconoció cada músculo de su cuerpo. Los párpados pesaron le obedecieron, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero él no podía distinguir nada más allá de las sombras.

-¡AAAA! – un grito femenino precedió un ruido extraño, como la caída de enseres de acero, después unos pasos presurosos se alejaron.

Quiso hablar, pero no podía articular palabras. Quiso moverse, incorporarse, alcanzar la calidez que buscaba en el cuerpo de Candy; lo último que recordaba era un suave y delicado peso sobre sí; el aroma de rosas que llegó a su nariz antes de ser envuelto en esa obscuridad terrible no podía mentirle: Era Candy quien estaba con él. Anthony intentó llamarla, su lengua estaba adormecida y su boca tenía un sabor extraño, había algo en su boca y su garganta que ocasionaba una incomodidad por demás dolorosa. Había una extraña fuente de luz frente a él, sus ojos lentamente recuperaban sus funciones; la luz gradualmente se incrementó hasta el punto que Anthony tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para evitar la molestia. Después escuchó varios pasos acercándose de prisa acompañados de murmullos atropellados imposibles de entender.

-¿Candy? – quiso preguntar; se sintió frustrado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño malestar en su brazo lo alertó. Por reflejo su brazo se tensó.

-¿Candy? – volvió a intentarlo.

Los murmullos no cesaban alrededor de él. La luz había llenado todo el cuarto, pero su visión aún torpe le impedía reconocer el lugar. Su respiración se agitó entonces; empezó a sentirse alterado, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué ya no podía sentir su cuerpo sobre él si todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Esta vez tenía que lograrlo. Hizo un último intento; no importaba si su grito asustaba a alguien, necesitaba recuperarla. Anthony reunió toda su fuerza y todo su coraje, hizo caso omiso del mal sabor y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Candy! – lo que el muchacho se imaginaba sería casi un grito de guerra no fue más que la intención, ni siquiera tomó forma. Los murmullos se volvieron aún más atropellados y urgentes.

De pronto sintió que unas manos lo sujetaban. Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la luz que percibían, sus oídos escuchaban con mayor claridad. Su nariz percibía aromas no muy familiares. Trató de serenarse. Ahora pudo identificar la molestia en su brazo: Tenía un catéter para la administración de medicamentos. La molestia en su garganta tomaba forma, era una sonda naso gástrica, eso lo asustó tremendamente; las figuras a su alrededor se mostraron más nítidas, todos vestían de blanco. Finalmente dejó de esforzarse, sus ojos se cerraron y una vez más se vio envuelto en la penumbra.

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola preciosas! Les dejo el prólogo de mi nuevo fic.

Es una idea que todavía no resuelvo, JaJaJa! Dedicado a todas las que alguna vez tuvieron un lugar en su corazoncito para Anthony Brown.

PD. Al más puro estilo de Meyer quiero agradecer a Radio Futura por inspirarme para el título con su canción "Veneno en la piel". ¿Lo ves mami? El rock de mi época también sirve de algo; y tú que siempre me decías que le bajara el volumen, que eso no me ayudaría en nada...

Malinalli, para la Guerra Florida, 02 Abril 2010

**Dos años después: Abril 2012.** Chicas, estoy publicando esta nueva historia que inicié a escribir hace un par de años pero que, por razones de fuerza mayor tuve que dejar en Stand By, tal como dejé mi **Terryfic Juego Limpio** (y que por cierto terminaré en cuanto termine este fic, del cual solo me faltan tres capítulos por escribir, pero son capítulos pequeñitos que para nada tienen la extensión a la que las había acostumbrado). Es un genero diferente, pues notarán más romanticismo y comedia; atrás se quedaron los días del drama (afortunadamente) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	2. Capitulo 1 Nuevo y extraño

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevo y extraño**

Lakewood, 2005

El viaje había sido de lo más tranquilo. Sin embargo, sus primos habían decidido descansar un poco, él en cambio, sentía la imperante necesidad de llenar sus pulmones hasta que todos sus sentidos se sintieran parte del lugar. Abandonó su habitación con entusiasmo, la tía también había anunciado que permanecería descansando en su habitación así que él podría gozar de un poco de privacidad con su madre.

Su madre…

Se apresuró a abrir su maleta, sus manos eran torpes por la emoción. Ahí, sobre su ropa cuidadosamente doblada estaba el retrato de Rosemarie Andrew. Anthony lo tomó entre sus aún trémulas manos y caminó con él hasta sentarse en la cama justo al lado de su mesa de noche. Con ternura infinita pasó su dedo índice por el rostro del ángel que perdiera cuando era un pequeño todavía, tragó saliva, apretó los labios y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

A estas alturas eran muy pocos los recuerdos que aún conservaba; de hecho, al hacer un recuento, se dio cuenta de que su única memoria de esa dulce dama era un protector abrazo y lo bien que se sintió al sentarse sobre su regazo.

Este día en especial, la dama parecía desear abandonar la fotografía. Sus enormes ojos verdes lo contemplaban fijamente. A Anthony se le erizó la piel.

-Por lo menos tengo un recuerdo – meditó mientras colocaba le retrato en la mesa de noche, muy cerca de la cabecera de su cama.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y una tristeza infinita en su mirada.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás. Debes seguir viviendo, debes buscar tu propia felicidad – la voz de su padre en la última despedida le recordó que había empeñado su palabra. Eso no era cualquier cosa. Primero estaba el honor.

Resignado dio la espalda al retrato.

Con ahora poco entusiasmo, el joven Brown se miró en el espejo. Estaba en el umbral de la vida, con el deseo de comerse el mundo, de vivir cada día al máximo, justo como su padre le había aconsejado.

La imagen frente a él era la de un joven seguro de sí mismo. Sus ojos podían ir de un mar apacible a uno embravecido, sus manos podían lo mismo hacer trabajos pesados que tener la delicadeza de tocar la gaita.

Se aseguró de que su imagen fuera la correcta y después corrió hacia fuera de su habitación. Notó en el pasillo que nadie estaba en el recibidor, sonrió con picardía y entonces deslizó su cuerpo por el pasamanos marmoleado de la escalera principal; sintió un poco de adrenalina, no por deslizarse, sino por el peligro latente de que la tía lo descubriera; siempre lo había hecho, pero era un secreto. Ya no podía recordar cuándo se había sentido así por última vez. Cuando el momento llegó, abandonó la escalera de un brinco, miró para todos lados solo para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto y entonces, con una sonrisa que incluso el sol envidiaría, dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín. Este sería un día especial, algo se lo decía, su corazón latía a la expectativa de algo grande.

La puerta se cerró tras de él cuando se detuvo en el pórtico y Anthony sintió el viento acariciando su rostro como si le diera bienvenida, aspiró el aroma y cerró sus ojos; su ser empezaba a sentirse cargado de energía. Frente a él se presentaba el majestuoso bosque, cuna de leyendas populares entre la gente de Lakewood, todas bellas y fantásticas. Los árboles se erguían elevando sus ramas intentando acariciar su celestial techo, el viento se perdió entre ellos como una joven que desea bailar y mueve delicadamente el cuerpo de su pareja.

Anthony extendió su vista por los rumbos diversos del bosque; sus ojos brillaron emocionados cuando estuvo frente a las rosas de su madre. El jardinero había hecho un excelente trabajo. Caminó emocionado deseando perderse entre el aroma de las rosas y la presencia de su madre. Sí. Quizás si se esforzaba solo un poco, podría verla cuidando de su obra. Decidió caminar hacia el portal; solo había dado un par de pasos cuando un llanto femenino llamó su atención.

Entonces fue como si algo punzocortante lo atravesara, su corazón se apenó. Esas sensaciones eran una novedad ¿desde cuándo el llanto de un extraño causaba en él tales cosas? Buscó con interés a su alrededor, sus oídos distinguieron los presurosos pasos de alguien y, seguramente ese alguien tenía que ser la dueña del llanto.

El llanto lentamente se tornó más lastimero, la piel de Anthony se erizó; de pronto tenía el enorme deseo de averiguar lo que sucedía. Con sigilo se desplazó hasta casi llegar al portal y fue entonces que la vio: Una linda chiquilla apretaba sus puños y sus ojos mientras corría como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien. Algo hablaba la chiquilla, veía sus labios moverse topemente. El rostro recién descubierto estaba lleno de pecas. Anthony se escondió de inmediato obedeciendo su primer impulso, como mudo testigo del sufrimiento de ella.

Por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar.

De alguna manera se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia ella, pero no quería mostrarse por temor a molestarla; después de todo ¿quién se siente cómodo llorando frente a alguien? Se quedó muy quieto en su escondite incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

Estaban muy cerca, así que el chico se aseguró de permanecer dentro de los límites del jardín para no importunarla. Logró percibir que su rostro estaba lleno de pecas justo antes de que ella cayera sobre el césped y escondiera sus lágrimas.

El llanto era algo muy conmovedor, el estómago de Anthony tenía una extraña sensación. No resistió la tentación de acercarse con sigilo mientras que sus oídos eran torturados por sus angustiadas palabras. Anthony no dijo nada. A estas alturas ya estaba en el portal, tenía el deseo de darle consuelo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba muy nervioso y esa sensación era algo totalmente nuevo.

Decidió sentarse en unos de los pilares que guardaban el portal de las rosas. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado ¿qué clase de sufrimiento logra que te olvides de todo por completo? Anthony nunca había visto tal cosa. Ella tenía un aspecto humilde; el muchacho concluyó que había muchas razones que pudieran haberla herido. De súbito el maravilloso día de primavera se había tornado lúgubre y frío para el muchacho. Ya no soportó más contemplar aquella lastimera escena, abrió su boca pero no le salieron las palabras hasta que hizo un segundo y luego un tercer intento.

-No llores por favor pecosa. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – al instante la chiquilla dejó de llorar, levantó la cara hasta tener frente a ella una confusa visión.

Anthony notó que la muchachita de pronto había recuperado el ánimo. Cuando las enormes esmeraldas de ella se posaron en sus ojos, Anthony sintió una terrible corriente eléctrica que lo sacudía.

De un salto abandonó el pilar en el que había estado sentado y se arrodilló frente a la chica; no pudo evitarlo, su rostro se acercó a ella peligrosamente como si tuviera vida propia.

-¡Cielos! – se dijo –. Debe ser un ángel – al instante sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Ella limpió sus ojos con sus manos, pero eso lo único que logró fue ensuciar su rostro. Tal imagen causó gracia el joven. Ella comprendió lo que había hecho y un asalto de risa llegó sin previo aviso. El sonido, franco, sincero e improvisado llenó el alma de Anthony de diferentes sensaciones. En solo unos instantes su corazón se había compungido por la tristeza de la chica; había tenido que hacer uso de toda su energía para no extender la mano y acariciar su pecosa mejilla, se había asombrado por el verde profundo de su mirada al grado de que hubiera deseado perderse en ese lago que aún entre las lágrimas se miraban hermosos y cálidos, ¿por qué esa pequeña desconocida causaba semejante conmoción en él?; después, al mirarla ahí, sollozando por algún dolor que no comprendía quiso abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero lo único que había logrado era mantener sus manos lejos de ella; más allá de eso se declaraba incompetente ante esa deliciosa jovencita y, cosa extraña: le gustaba.

Ella entonces empezó a decir una serie de palabrerías que Anthony no escuchó; cuando la chica hablaba era como si una canción penetrara sus oídos despertando cosas ajenas y desconocidas hasta el momento. Su cuerpo estaba experimentado ahora algo totalmente nuevo; por primera vez, el muchacho era víctima de las descontroladas hormonas propias de su naturaleza masculina adolescente. No era un tonto, sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Había un cosquilleo inquietante que de alguna manera le producía cierto placer; como un invasor se había apoderado de él sin previo aviso, sin ser invitado. Anthony apretó sus puños y sus dientes tratando de recuperar el control pero era imposible, se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué esa involuntaria protuberancia que lograba que su pantalón se ajustara sin que él pudiera evitarlo había decidido revelarse justo ahora.

La chica continuaba hablando incoherencias, él no podía permitir que ella descubriera cuánto lo había afectado, la vio que cerraba los ojos durante su parloteo y entonces se levantó de un salto, había solo un pensamiento que lo asaltaba: ¡Desaparecer de inmediato!

Corrió hasta la mansión sin detenerse, con los grandes y hermosos ojos recién descubiertos clavados en su mente: Esos maravillosos y profundos ojos verdes. Subió las escaleras reprochándose en todo momento su embarazosa situación dispuesto a llegar a su recámara sin ser visto.

¿Quién era esa chiquilla? ¿Cómo fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué no pudo controlarse? ¡Si al menos le hubiera preguntado su nombre!

-¡Anthony! – justo en ese momento la tía abuela salía de su recámara alertada por la precipitada carrera.

La anciana había cuidado de sus nietos desde que eran pequeños, conocía perfectamente su andar y había adivinado de quién era ese correr. Solo había dos posibles candidatos para la irreverencia: Stear, que lo hacía porque solía salir corriendo huyendo de sus propios inventos y Anthony, que corría porque las reglas de la sociedad nunca habían sido su fuerte y lo mismo le daba correr en el bosque que correr en los pasillos de la mansión.

-¡Rayos! – pensó el jovencito al detenerse. Su cerebro de inmediato lo alertó. No podía tampoco permitir que la dama lo descubriera.

-¡Anthony! – nuevamente el mismo enérgico llamado. Él sabía que no debía darle la espalda a la matriarca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el ejercicio, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, su respiración era agitada, miró hacia su vientre bajo y descubrió que el bochornoso incidente había cesado gracias el ejercicio realizado.

Esbozó una encantadora sonrisa mientras respondía al llamado de su figura materna.

-Tía abuela – en su rostro había cierta inocencia fingida, intentando con su encanto ablandar el corazón de la elegante mujer frente a él. El muchachito sabía muy bien que él era la debilidad de la anciana.

Elroy Andrew lo miró y al instante su rostro duro se transformó. Una dulce sonrisa apareció adornando su faz, sus pequeños ojos, enmarcados por sus caídos párpados se posaron en la presencia de su nieto favorito. Por un momento le pareció verlo en el futuro; no separó su vista; frente a ella estaba todo un caballero de personalidad fuerte y segura, muy buen mozo, galante y vivaz. Sí, ver a Anthony Brown convertido en un hombre cabal era uno de los más preciados sueños de la dama. En silencio elevó una oración al cielo, rogando por no ser llevada a la tumba hasta ver a este jovenzuelo como el hombre cuyo potencial explotaría de un momento a otro. Ella deseaba ser testigo de esa metamorfosis.

-Tía abuela – ¡Ahí estaba! Ese cambio empezaba ya. La voz de su nieto de pronto había tenido un descontrol, Anthony tuvo que clarear su garganta para volver a llamarla, la anciana sonrió con disimulo para no incomodar a su nieto -¿¡Tía abuela! – repitió el joven con una voz más grave. Anthony abrió sus ojos asombrado ¿de dónde salió ese tono? Se armó de valor y continuó, totalmente empeñado en llamar la atención de la distraída matriarca-: ¿Me llamaste tía abuela?

Anthony esperó a que la dama le diera el acostumbrado sermón –"No es de buen ver que andes corriendo por los pasillos" -, así que trató de relajarse y respirar profundo. Sin embrago, el tal reproche nunca llegó.

-No olvides que la comida estará servida en una hora. No llegues tarde – le advirtió. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de permitirle que continuara su camino, pero el chico era un caballero, así que le extendió el brazo.

-Seguramente vas a tu salón de té. Te llevaré hasta ahí – esas eran las armas del muchacho para granjearse el corazón de quienes lo conocían.

-Gracias Anthony – la anciana aceptó el gesto, se apoyó del brazo de su nieto y recorrió el camino hasta su cuarto de té orgullosa del hombrecito que la acompañaba.

A la mañana siguiente un elegante auto se alejaba de la casa de campo. Dentro, cuatro pasajeros reflejaban su tristeza por tener que partir. La tía había recibido una llamada del consejo de la familia y se había despedido de su idea de hacer de Lakewood su residencia permanente. Muy poco había durado su sueño; de hecho, ni siquiera habían desempacado el equipaje.

Anthony miraba con insistencia hacia el camino. Tenía una de sus manos tamborileando sus dedos sobre el brazo de la puerta mientras sus ojos escudriñaban casi con desesperación la vista que dejaban atrás. El ruido del motor era como una tortura, sus pies golpeteaban insistentes el piso, la matriarca lo miraba con curiosidad. Los Cornwell no comprendían la actitud de su primo; era verdad que Anthony adoraba ese lugar, gustaba del jardín de rosas creado por la tía Rosemarie, pero nunca lo habían visto de tal forma.

El joven Brown tenía un extraño sentimiento de ausencia. No era posible que alejarse de una desconocida, alguien a quien apenas había visto unos momentos, con quien solo había intercambiado un par de palabras lo pusiera así. Sentir el giro de las llantas lo lastimaba, no quería alejarse, qué extraño, aún sentía la presencia de esa chiquilla de humilde aspecto a su lado. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo sería así.

Pasaron varios minutos y él continuaba en su búsqueda. Tenía que verla nuevamente. No hubo fruto en su deseo. El chofer anunció su llegada a la estación, Anthony esperó paciente la orden de abordar el tren a Chicago pero en su mente seguía viendo esa sonrisa, esas pecas, esos ojos.

Tomó su lugar nuevamente en la ventana, extrañamente era como si tuviera plomo en sus pies, miró para todos, reflexionó debía estarse volviendo loco si pensaba que podría verla ahí, estaba solo con sus primos y ellos no tenían ni ojos verdes ni pecas, carraspeó tratando de ahuyentar tales pensamientos y una débil sonrisa hizo su aparición. Su cuerpo se marchaba con una extraña sensación de pérdida, tenía un hueco en el estómago, ¿o era en el corazón? Algo de él había quedado en Lakewood, regresaría a recuperarlo. Algún día regresaría.

**De mi escritorio:** Estas familiares escenas me han servido para hacer el marco amigas, gracias por su paciencia. Dejaré el género del drama, a ver cómo me va con este nuevo estilo. :D

**Luna Andry:** Gracias por tu mensaje y no te preocupes, vamos a mantener a Anthony vivo. Se trata de divertirnos un ratito. De dejar un rico sabor de boca después de leer cada capítulo.

**Val rod:** Me siento humilde de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mis otras historias. Mil gracias por ello. ¿Leíste Sin Renunciar? Bueno, entonces notarás un giro en el estilo: Intoxicación Perpetua es mucho más relajado.

**Wendy: **Dicen que tienes un tacto divino, y quien te toca se queda con él… XXXDDD. **¿Juego Limpio?** ¡Ay cielos! No sabes qué concentrada estaba en escribir esa historia, pero algo me pasó muy fuerte que me detuvo y me obligó a apartarme de las letras por dos años. Intenté seguirla, de hecho, el último capítulo fue publicado durante esos días horribles porque quería usarlo como escape, pero la disposición de mi cerebro no era la que hubiera deseado para el "focus". He estado trabajando en ella, aunque un poco más lento; creo que debo tener la mitad del siguiente capítulo. Quisiera terminar INTOXICACION PERPETUA porque me faltan alrededor de solo 10 mil palabras para llegar al fin, así que termino un proyecto y me aviento con el otro, por fis. Voy a apurarme a publicar este, para que no se les haga tan larga la espera.

**Paolau2:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado Pao? ¡Qué gusto reencontrarte nuevamente! Gracias por seguirle la pista a esta nueva historia.

**Arlene:** ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo también he experimentado una emoción tremenda al volver a saber de ti! Muchísimas gracias amiga por estar pendiente de mis locuras. Espero que te guste esta historia. ¡Abrazos Arlene!


	3. Capítulo 2 Furtivos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Furtivos**

**Lakewood 2010**

El paisaje no podía estar más deslumbrante. Candice White, había establecido una deliciosa costumbre que con el tiempo se había convertido en una especie de ritual. La chiquilla que en algún tiempo había servido en la casa Legan volvía semanalmente, a la misma hora, al hermoso portal de las rosas; ahora precisamente estaba caminando hacia su lugar favorito. Hoy su físico plano e infantil era historia. Esta joven era poseedora de un cuerpo que si bien no era voluptuoso, definitivamente, era esbelto, gracioso y bello.

La última posibilidad de ser adoptada había sido el interés de la familia en cuyo seno era acogida su otrora mejor amiga; de eso ya habían pasado algunos ayeres. Con el tiempo la joven se había olvidado de la posibilidad de formar parte de una familia y había decidido forjarse un camino por sí misma.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? – pateó una piedra que fue a parar al lago, por alguna razón le parecía que había caminado más de lo normal. Cuando inició sus paseos solía pedirle una caballo prestado a Tom, pero después empezó a hacer muchas preguntas y Candy optó por pedir ayuda a los viajeros ocasionales.

Tom siempre se había portado como un hermano y en ocasiones, las chica podía notar cuánto le afectaba todavía que aquélla morena los ignorara; Candy sentía aversión por repetir el nombre de ella y de la familia, de hecho, sentía aversión por todos los "ricos"; de ellos, hasta el momento solo había recibido desprecio (en el caso de ella… si ella… la que antes decía quererla más que a nada en el mundo); maltrato (proveniente de esa otra familia que la había sacado de su hogar solo para convertirla en sirvienta); y no solo eso, podía aunar a la lista miles de razones para despreciar a la gente adinerada. Le parecía que todos eran mentirosos, manipuladores, altaneros, egoístas y mucho más.

Por eso Candice, de alguna manera, trataba de consolarse.

-Prefiero estar en el hogar, con mis madres antes de ser parte del círculo de amigas de…- nuevamente se negó a pensar en su nombre. Mientras caminaba frunció el seño e imitó el andar de las señoritas de sociedad. Levantó la cabeza, irguió le espalda y parodió a las tales mujercitas. Había visto a su ex amiga en alguna calle de Chicago hacía tan solo un par de días, pero ella había actuado con indiferencia, como siempre hacía cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, ese comportamiento aún lastimaba a la pecosa pero Candice White no permitiría que eso le arruinara la tarde.

Desde una colina pequeña divisó su destino final. Ahí estaba, esplendoroso y hermoso. La joven inició una frenética carrera, sus ojos se iluminaron, de pronto reía como si estuviese loca, el portal parecía estar tan lejos para la demandante muchacha que ya deseaba estar sentada en su lugar favorito.

Cuando estuvo a una corta distancia, la joven se detuvo en seco sin que la sonrisa soñadora desapareciera de su rostro y aspiró al aroma, la primavera había comenzado y las rosas le daban la bienvenida bailoteando al viento. Ella había creado un lazo casi indestructible con las rosas; solía llamarlas "pequeñas" y se comunicaba con ellas como si lo hiciera con alguna mascota. El jardinero ya la conocía. De hecho, el señor Withman apreciaba que la mujercita se diera ese tiempo semanal para venir y disfrutar del jardín.

-Las rosas son como nosotros, necesitan sentirse amadas para florecer – le había dicho –. Siempre que no ocasiones disturbios en el jardín, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Un dejo de decepción invadió su ser cuando se percató de que el portal estaba cerrado. ¿Dónde estaba el viejo jardinero? Se detuvo frente a la enorme y familiar reja, con curiosidad apretó uno de los barrotes mirando hacia dentro. Había algo diferente en el lugar, pero ella no lograba encontrar qué sucedía.

-No entiendo por qué los ricos tienen semejantes jardines si no los comparten, y lo peor: No los disfrutan – decidida a no permitir que su paseo fuese en vano; este día en particular había viajado desde Chicago para no faltar a su ritual; la chica buscó el lugar por el que siempre se introducía en tales casos. Lo localizó de inmediato, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara, se frotó las manos y de un solo salto ya estaba en la parte superior de la barda cuidando no lastimar a ninguna de las "pequeñas" que estaban cerca.

-Lo siento mucho, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! – dijo al descubrir que había destrozado un pequeño capullo.

No pudo lamentarse demasiado, por primera vez, desde aquélla ocasión en que se reencontrara con su príncipe en esa cita que tan solo duró un parpadeo, la chica veía que un auto lujoso se detenía frente a la reja, tan lujoso que ella no lo conocía; de esos cuyas fotografías suelen aparecer en revistas de coleccionistas y con nombres raros, casi impronunciables. Miró cautelosa y descubrió que la reja se abría automáticamente.

Tan pronto como pudo se agachó y se escondió lo mejor posible. Sus curiosos ojos se asomaron tratando de ver algo más; entonces perdió el poco equilibrio que guardaba, su cuerpo se balanceó y ella tuvo que hacer uso de sus manos para no caer mientras lanzaba un pequeño grito de descontento. Ahora estaba colgada graciosamente del muro cubierto de rosas con una que otra espina clavada en sus manos y con sus mejillas rasguñadas. Miró hacia abajo para calcular la distancia del piso, pero eso en realidad no importaba mucho, de un momento a otro caería y su aterrizaje no sería nada femenino. Rogó al cielo que su extraña experiencia fuera discreta, lo último que deseaba era meter en problemas al amable señor Withman. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por permanecer en el muro tanto tiempo como fuera posible, afortunadamente, estaba fuera del ángulo de visibilidad de los pasajeros; trató de subir una de sus piernas al muro, pero fue imposible, entonces intentó con la otra, pero tampoco lo logró, finalmente se resignó y se dejó caer antes de que el auto entrara.

Su trasero estaba dolorido y ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ello. El auto avanzaba lentamente hasta la mansión entre las múltiples réplicas de estatuas griegas. Se aseguró de que no notaran su presencia, se mantuvo en el suelo tras un rosedal, casi sin respirar; de pronto sintió un cosquilleo que invadía su pierna, cuando miró, encontró una pequeñísima serpiente que pasaba transversalmente; empezó a temblar, pero se mantuvo petrificada para no provocar al animal. Cuando el reptil terminó su travesía la muchacha ya estaba de todos los colores y respiraba aliviada.

-Este par de días nos vendrán muy bien – a lo lejos empezaban a escucharse unas voces. Un joven, aparentemente de la edad de Candy salió del auto y miró con una media sonrisa el lugar.

Era alto y esbelto, su cabello brillaba increíblemente, era de tono castaño, de largo un poco más abajo de los hombros y el joven lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo a la altura de su cuello; Candy miró el suyo y se sintió apenada de que un chico lo tuviese mejor cuidado que ella. Sus ojos color miel brillaban y su sonrisa parecía iluminar más que el sol. Candy suspiró ante semejante espécimen, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse como tomate y se rió de sí misma.

-Totalmente fuera de tu alcance Candice White – se dijo entre dientes – pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada – ella misma se respondió sin perder de vista el maravilloso y varonil cuerpo. Puso atención para continuar escuchando.

-Es una pena que la tía no haya podido venir con nosotros – respondió otra voz aún en el interior de auto. Casi de inmediato un muchacho moreno estaba de pie al lado del primero, mirando hacia donde Candy estaba, ella podría haber jurado que la había visto porque el muchacho permaneció con la vista en dirección a su escondite.

-Padre Celestial, si me sacas de esta con vida, prometo que no volveré a tomar el vino de la señorita Pony sin permiso, ¡no eso no! – Corrigió –, mejor te prometo que no volveré a imitar a Tom cuando se enoja ¡no eso tampoco puedo prometerlo! – se sonrojó – bueno ya veré cómo te pago, pero por favor, por favor, por favor – rogó desesperada murmurando – sácame de aquí completita.

-Me pareció ver algo que se movía entre los rosedales cerca del muro – logró escuchar la jovencita.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – dijo Candy completamente nerviosa y mirando al cielo. Su piel se había erizado al escuchar la advertencia sobre su posible presencia - ¡prometo no volver a tomar el vino de la señorita Pony! ¡Tú ganas!

Estaba tan concentrada en sus ruegos que no se notó la presencia de un tercer joven en el grupo.

-Yo no veo nada Stear – el último joven era más alto que los dos primeros, usaba un fedora de color azul oscuro sin convertirse en marino, eso lograba resaltar sus maravillosos ojos azules – debió haber sido solo el viento – los convenció sin apartar la vista del lugar que su primo había señalado –. Será mejor que entremos, quisiera refrescarme un poco – se quitó el fedora y su maravilloso cabello rubio se meció al viento.

Candy se sintió perpleja, esa voz había quedado en sus oídos tal como la primera vez que la escuchó. No pudo verlo de cerca, pero estaba segura de que era él, su corazón no podía mentirle, había estado esperando su regreso durante cinco años y no podía creer que finalmente el día hubiese llegado. Sin faltar una sola semana había estado en ese lugar, incluso, aún estando estudiando y viviendo en Chicago, la joven se las arreglaba para no faltar a la cita que tenía con su rosedal; ¡Pero ahora estaba ahí! ¡Él estaba ahí! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Simplemente salir y decir: "Hola, te he estado esperando"? No, eso sonaría muy desesperado. ¿Y si le decía que soñaba con él cada día, que sin conocerlo, sin saber su nombre, su domicilio, sus gustos, ella no hacía nada más que pensarlo y guardar la esperanza de volver a cruzarse en su camino? No, eso tampoco sería muy inteligente. Con rapidez se miró: Estaba desalineada, rasguñada, se había inmiscuido en el jardín como una ladrona.

-¡Piensa rápido Candy! ¡Piensa rápido! – se golpeó la cabeza con su puño, sin detenerse a pensar que tal acción llamaría la atención del trío que para ese momento estaba por entrar a la mansión. Una hilera de sirvientes se había formado para recibirlos en lo que parecía un antiguo ritual familiar.

-¡Yo sabía que no estaba loco! – señaló el joven moreno.

Candy se supo descubierta, tenía que actuar de inmediato, ¡plantarle un beso al desconocido de ojos azules y salir corriendo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No mejor no! Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esa estúpida idea.

-Bueno, quizás solo salir corriendo – sin embargo sus pies no respondían. Ella estaba de pie sin que sus músculos se movieran. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron por completo en el penetrante azul del joven rubio percibiendo una extraña y fuerte conexión entre ambos.

El joven recién llegado tampoco podía articular palabra. Estaba seguro de que era ella. Un par de corazones empezó a latir en total sintonía, las pieles de ambos se erizaron como resultado de un delicioso calor que envolvió su cuerpo, sus labios se convirtieron en una línea curva esplendorosa.

-¡Es un bombón! – Archie rompió el silencio y con un par de pasos se puso delante de sus compañeros. De hecho, los tres estaban embelesados en la belleza natural de esa desconocida invasora.

La actitud de Archie puso en alerta a Candy; por fin reaccionó, tenía que salir de inmediato, sin el beso que se moría por tomar y ceder. Encogió los hombros con inocencia y con una tremenda agilidad brincó hacia la barda, no supo cómo lo logró, de inmediato estaba parada sobre ella dispuesta a saltar para salir huyendo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – quiso gritar Anthony, pero su voz no salió. Ella se giró para verlo nuevamente, le guiñó el ojo, hizo una graciosa reverencia y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer desde esa altura; por fin la voz de Anthony salió desesperada de la garganta - ¡NO!

Los tres muchachos corrieron de inmediato hacia donde la chica debía haber caído, seguramente estaba dolorida y muy golpeada.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué chica tan bella! – dijo Archie –, tiene un cuerpo tan "v´lan" tan "psachutt"

-¿Bella? ¿Eso es todo lo que ves Archie? Es valiente, es intrépida, es… - los pasos del moreno se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su lengua... estaba totalmente confundido.

-¡Maldición! – Anthony estaba realmente frustrado. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de súbito. Con un pie golpeó el pasto.

-No te molestes Anthony, es solo un capullo – el capullo que Candy había maltratado yacía tirado; los hermanos Cornwell recordaron cuánto le molestaba a su primo que sus rosas fueran maltratadas.

El joven rubio no respondió. Lo que en realidad lo hacía actuar así era el hecho de que ella ya no se encontraba. De inmediato corrió hacia lo que parecía ser el camino más lógico, pero no la encontró. Los muchachos se separaron y continuaron la pesquisa, pero todo era inútil. El cuerpo de Anthony era el único que la joven de ojos verdes seguía sin perder un solo detalle desde lo alto del árbol en que se había escondido. La jovencita tenía que asegurarse de que era el mismo muchacho cuyo recuerdo la perseguía: Su príncipe se había materializado. Ahora su voz sonaba más clara y, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que era más grave, esa era la misma voz que había guardado en su corazón. Un poco de lucidez apareció en ella, trató de guardar la compostura y poner los pies en la tierra, o más bien, en la rama del árbol.

-¿Tenía que ser un junior Padre Celestial? – Se quejó como el niño que regresa el platillo que su madre le ha preparado cuando descubre que en vez de helado tiene vegetales –. Será mejor que me olvide de él, supongo que debí haberlo hecho hace años ¡estuve tan ciega!

¡Claro que tenía que ser un "señorito"! – resopló con tristeza y cierta decepción. No pudo evitar volver a mirar el cuerpo perfecto y atlético de Anthony –. Si tan solo con decirlo pudiera dejar de pensar en ti – se sentó en la rama del árbol resignada a permanecer ahí escondida durante un buen tiempo, ese trío parecía no querer darse por vencido.

-Por lo menos ya sé tu nombre – se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo – Anthony … repitió en un suspiro que se llevó el viento.

**Malinalli, para la GF2010**

**De mi escritorio:** Muchas gracias por el recibimiento a esta locura.

**DY!** ¡Qué emoción saber de ti! ¿Has cuidado la biblioteca de la villita? Te prometo que sí voy a terminar Juego Limpio, ya me anda haciendo ojitos. Y como de esta ya casi llego al final (de hecho, hoy publiqué el penúltimo cap en la GF), pues pronto nos regresaremos al colegio en Londres. ¿Sale? Te mando un abrazote. Me sentí muy feliz de leer tu review ;D En cuanto vi tu review me animé a publicar aquí Presentimiento, es muy pequeñito también, pero es un Terryfic que creo que te va a gustar. Échale un ojito amiga.

**Alejandra:** Eres muy bella al leer un Anthony fic siendo Terry tu adoración. Muchas gracias.

**Val rod:** Gracias por estar atenta.

**Wendy:** Gracias por la confianza en mi talento, ojalá que este trabajo esté a la altura de los más exigentes. Oye, seguramente tú también podrías disfrutar PRESENTIMIENTO; anímate a leerlo.

**Moonlightgirl86:** ¡Yo también amo a Anthony! ¿Lo compartimos? ¡Wiiii!

**Annilina:** Aunque no pudiste dejarme mi review en estos lares, te agradezco el detalle de ir a mi muro en Facebook para felicitarme por esta nueva historia. Has sido un gran apoyo para mí en todo momento. ¡Aviéntate un clavado a PRESENTIMIENTO amiga! ¡Yumi yumi!


	4. Capítulo 3 Hermanos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Hermanos **

Habían pasado unos minutos, Anthony estaba sentado en su pilar favorito y Candy hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse muy quietecita desde la rama del árbol. Stear y Archie se habían dado por vencidos así que decidieron entrar, sin embargo, el joven Brown de pronto se sentía diferente. Esa joven de ojos verdes lo había puesto desorientado. Sentía un nexo fuerte con esa chica, quizás era locura, demencia o solo un tonto sueño infantil pero ella lo abrumaba más de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

Podría jurar que ella era la misma chiquilla que en ocasiones lo visitaba en sus sueños, aunque ¡Vaya manera de crecer! Antohny se rió de sus pensamientos, porque, ¿cómo negarlo? Por lo visto, no había crecido demasiado, pero era muy hermosa ante los ojos del muchacho.

Candy lo miró sonreírse; ahora no tenía duda alguna, ¡Era él! ¡Era él! Notó cómo sus labios se movían murmurando al viento.

-Hola, siento haber desaparecido tan rápido – Anthony se rio al recordar los motivos de su desesperante carrera.

-Hola. Me hubiera gustado saber tú nombre – reflexionó la chiquilla, la rama se movió bruscamente.

-Quizás querrías, digo… - trastabilló – es decir… me gustaría… - las manos del rubio se encontraron nerviosas jugueteando una con la otra.

-¿Tú y yo? – ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, si, solo tú y yo y después… - clareó su garganta – después quizás podríamos…

-Sí. Te espero a las ocho – le facilitó la propuesta, Candy no tuvo otra opción más allá que reírse de sí misma.

-A las ocho paso por ti – Anthony se sintió estúpido. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había comportado de tal forma.

-Muy bien, pero no toques el claxon y esperes que salga corriendo; a mis mamas les gusta que te bajes de tu auto y toques la puerta – advirtió entre risillas.

-Por supuesto pecosa, soy un caballero.

-Entonces te estaré esperando.

-Ahí estaré – se rió con timidez.

Jamás había sido un Don Juan, de hecho, sus primos lo tachaban de tímido, pero él sabía que si no se acercaba a ninguna chica era porque en alguna parte dentro de sí, sentía que tenía que volver a sumergirse en un par de ojos grandes y hermosos color esmeralda.

Ella tampoco había aceptado galantería alguna, su vida había sido, de alguna manera, atada a un par de ojos celestiales.

-¡Anthony! – los primos del muchacho interrumpieron el sueño y él solo encogió los hombros con resignación, tratando de esconder su sonrojo –. Ahí viene ese par – estaba un tanto incómodo – debo irme, me dio gusto volver a verte – le dijo a su visión.

-Gracias, te veré esta noche – la muchacha suspiró despidiéndose también de su sueño cuando vio que el joven se levantaba del pilar y caminaba al reencuentro de quienes le llamaban.

No pudo evitar un viaje por la maravillosa espalda masculina, con qué placer se permitiría refugiarse en ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Solo avanzó pocos pasos.

Los vio reunirse y juguetear como unos chiquillos hablando de quién sabe qué platillos deliciosos sobre la mesa esperando por ellos. Después hicieron una pregunta que llamó su atención.

-Anthony, ¿qué estuviste haciendo solo tanto tiempo? Me dio la impresión de que hablabas con alguien – Alistar miró sobre el hombro de su primo como buscando algo.

-No. Estaba solo – aclaró-, tan solo estuve disfrutando del lugar – mintió, ¿pero qué podía decirles? "¿Estúpidamente he estado esperando ver aparecer de nuevo a esa chica; no volvió pero soñé despierto que hablaba con ella?" –. No. Seguramente se reirían de él.

Candy bajó del árbol, este era el mejor momento para desaparecer. Arrojó un beso en dirección al rubio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Nunca había tenido un regreso tan lleno de cosas diferentes. Sentía que su alma iba a salirse de su cuerpo, ¡nuevamente lo había visto! El día era el más bello de toda su vida. De pronto un frío infinito se apoderó de ella, ¿qué pasaría si ya no volviese a verlo? ¿Y si tuviesen que pasar nuevamente cinco años para que él volviera? Era un hecho que esa casa estaba casi siempre vacía. Un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de ella. Quizás tenía que declararle su amor y pedirle que no desapareciera nunca más. Arrojó de inmediato ese pensamiento: ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar semejante locura? Seguramente un chico, un señorito como él debía tener novia, probablemente ya estaba comprometido; tenía que aceptar que ella no estaba para nada en la lista de posibles candidatas para ganarse el corazón de tan celestial joven. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Estaría casado cuando volviera a verlo? Sí. Seguramente en cinco años más, si volvía a verlo, sería al lado de una afortunada chica y quizás con uno o dos hijos. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ella se la quitó con furia ¿por qué un señorito la ponía en ese estado? ¡Maldición Candy! ¡Ubícate!

Anthony miró hacia el camino, no podía discernir el cúmulo de sensaciones que de pronto lo habían invadido; para él era obvio que lo que sentía no era amor, ¿cómo podía declararse enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía? No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, pero se sentía muy atraído, eso no podía negarlo.

-El amor es un sentimiento que se cultiva con el paso de los días – se repetía mientras seguía a sus primos – que crece con el servicio mutuo. Quizás suene anticuado o pasado de época, pero creo que eso es el amor verdadero. Y esa joven, quienquiera que sea, me da la impresión de que no es una chica para pasar solo un buen rato.

Los tres primos estaban solos en la mansión, la tía permanecía en Chicago haciendo los últimos movimientos para que Anthony tomara la dirección interina de las empresas de su familia, la anciana mujer en ocasiones se sentía desfallecer porque la desaparición de William Albert la agobiaba cada día más, si no fuera por la ayuda y soporte que Anthony, Stear y Archie le daban continuamente, la angustiada dama probablemente ya habría enloquecido.

-¿Estás listo para tomar la dirección del banco? – un ambiente de preocupación de pronto flotó en el aire del comedor principal en la mansión de las rosas. Archie sabía que su primo había renunciado a sus planes para complacer a la anciana matriarca y aligerar su carga.

-¿Listo? – Anthony pasó el alimento que tenía en su boca, por poco se ahoga al pensar en las responsabilidades que le esperaban –. A decir verdad, Archie, no creo algún día estar listo para pasar mis días detrás de un escritorio, pero la tía necesita ayuda y no seré yo quien la abandone ahora.

-Lo harás bien Anthony, estoy seguro – mientras bebía una copa de vino, Alistar reflexionó en que la decisión de su primo era lo mejor por el momento.

-Te recuerdo que si acepté el lugar de mi tío por el momento es solo porque te comprometiste a no dejarme solo - le advirtió.

Archie se clareó la garganta en señal de protesta, para hacerse notar.

-Archie, aún no sé que desea la abuela de mí, ¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar las mañanas en el banco? Eres muy joven, no necesitas aburrirte entre números.

-Ni crean que me dejarán fuera de la diversión, donde estén ustedes estaré yo. ¿No ha sido siempre así?

-Gracias Archie, esperemos que pronto el tío regrese no solo porque se le necesita en las empresas, también la tía lo necesita – Anthony sabía que la dama tenía la necesidad de sentirse segura y solamente su sobrino podría satisfacer esa demanda.

Candy llegó al hogar muy cansada, saludó con la cordialidad de siempre pero nadie respondió el saludo. Se dirigió a la oficina de la señorita Pony con el prpósito de besar las frentes de sus madres, se preparó para escuchar el regaño de la hermana María y resopló con resignación.

Adentro, las mamis de Candy discutían un asunto que trataban de mantener en secreto. La rubia se sintió incómoda por haber escuchado, pero el llanto lastimero de la señorita Pony le impidió hacer lo correcto y alejarse de la puerta.

Años atrás las mujeres habían acudido por un préstamo bancario al banco de la familia Andrew apoyadas en las escrituras del terreno del hogar, el señor Andrew se había negado a recibir las tales escrituras y deseaba hacer esa fuerte aportación, sin embargo, al ser una cantidad fuera de lo común, las damas consideraron prudente dar una garantía al banco. Ahora, con el señor Andrew desaparecido, su cuenta era llevada por uno de los nuevos jóvenes ejecutivos quien las había contactado totalmente ajeno a la naturaleza del caso, él solo cumplía con su trabajo en busca del pago acordado.

Candy se alejó de la puerta, no deseaba que sus madres se enteraran que ella ya había descubierto su secreto. A la hora de la cena, las madres estaban como si nada ocurriera, brindando su amor a cada chiquillo.

-Candy, aquí tienes – la señorita Pony extendió un elegante sobre a la muchacha; ella se sintió culpable por recibirlo.

Cuando sus madres descubrieron las condiciones en que Candy vivía en la casa Legan decidieron recuperarla y traerla de regreso al hogar, desde entonces, la muchacha recibía ayuda anónima en efectivo. En ocasiones traía alguna misiva con alguna recomendación de lo que la chica debía hacer con el dinero pero ya hacía varios meses que ella solo recibía el dinero en efectivo; nunca había habido un cheque o algo que comprometiera el anonimato de quien quiera que fuese su benefactor o benefactora. Con esa ayuda, la muchacha estudiaba en el mejor colegio de Chicago, y ahora, tenía un lindo apartamento. Ese había sido un sorpresivo regalo. En la última carta, la chica había recibido instrucciones de preparase para estudiar una carrera universitaria si ese era su deseo; la idea había sido recibida con entusiasmo por la joven que en lo único que podía pensar era en estudiar enfermería o quizás medicina para ponerse al servicio de sus madres en el Hogar de Pony.

Ella vio el dinero dentro del sobre, tomó solo un poco, y el resto se lo devolvió a sus madres con una sonrisa.

-Pero Candy, este dinero es tuyo – protestó la hermana María.

-No lo necesito, tengo suficiente ahorrado; creo que pudiera ayudar más aquí – sonrió y siguió con su cena, cuando usaba ese tono imperativo, sus madres sabían que no había nada de qué discutir.

Esa noche Anthony y Candy se fueron a su cama pensando uno en el otro. Él trataba de averiguar quién sería esa muchachita y ella trataba de resignarse a no volver a pensar en él.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? – se preguntó resignada, suspirando por esos ojos, esa voz, esa sonrisa.

–Candy, levántate dormilona, llegaremos tarde a la estación – la luz del sol entró a la recámara de la muchacha invitada porque Tom recorrió las cortinas y se burlaba de ella. Él amaba ver la cara de frustración de su hermanita cada vez que interrumpía su sueño.

-Tom, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano? –se quejó y se acurrucó nuevamente bajo de las sábanas.

-No tienes vergüenza Candy; hace horas que el amanecer dejó de ser, anda vamos, no alcanzaremos el tren si no te levantas ahora.

-Pero quiero seguir dormida.

-Candy, si no llegas a la hora de siempre Albert se preocupará.

-Shhhh –, dijo asustada –. La señorita Pony y la hermana María me matarían si se enteran que vivo con Albert.

-Deberías de decirles la verdad, estoy segura que ella entenderían – aconsejó el vaquero preocupado.

-No lo sé. No estoy segura. Ahora: ¿quieres salir para que pueda cambiarme?

-Por supuesto su alteza – Tom se inclinó irreverentemente ante su hermana, decidió ir a esperarla en la cocina, así aprovecharía para saludar a sus mamás.

A los pocos minutos el par de hermanos se despedían del hogar, Tom hacía caras por el equipaje de Candy mientras ponía la última maleta en la cajuela de su auto. Llevaban un poco de pan en sus manos y una pequeña caja de leche, las señorita Pony y la hermana María se sentían frustradas porque nunca lograban que ese par desayunara algo antes de partir.

-¡Estaremos bien! ¡Las amamos! – Tom encendió el auto y aceleró hasta el fondo, la carcacha vomitó humo por el escape pero en un momento ya estaban en camino.

-Gracias por llevarme a la estación – la muchacha no podía evitar la preocupación en su rostro, a Tom no le costó trabajo convencerla de ponerlo al corriente y la rubia contó toda la historia que había escuchado.

El sonido del freno del auto se escuchó tremendo, Candy supuso que todo el pueblo se había enterado de quien iba al volante, sin decir nada, Tom giró el volante para tomar la carretera principal.

- Te llevaré a Chicago – le dijo con los ojos preocupados – tengo que ir a ese banco y hablar con alguien, tenemos que hacer un trato, debe haber alguna manera.

-Tom, pero no sabemos nada, ni el número de cuenta… - dijo con nerviosismo.

-No lo necesitamos, ellos lo tienen. ¡Tienen que escucharnos! –. La nerviosa mano de Tom se aferraba al volante sin perder de vista la carretera. Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero que la señorita Pony y la hermana María sos…

Tom no terminó de hablar, el mismo auto que Candy había visto en la mansión pasó muy cerca de ellos, tan cerca que los sacó de la carretera.

-Te dije que tenías que bajar la velocidad Anthony – Archie se trataba de quitar el cinturón de seguridad, quería salir de inmediato para ver cómo estaban las personas del auto que acababan de sacar.

Tom salió de su auto con su cara de pocos amigos, ahora mismo esos niños bonitos tendrían que pagarle su auto como nuevo.

-Bueno, también podría aceptar un trueque – pensó el chico al ver el esplendoroso auto frente a él.

-Lo siento muchachos – Anthony estaba pálido, tenía que estar en Chicago de inmediato, la tía había sufrido un nuevo infarto y ahora tenían que detenerse para ayudar a quienes habían sacado de la carretera.

Tom golpeó el capote de su auto no sin antes azotar su puerta. Con sus ojos coléricos y sus puños apretados caminó hacia el trío de avergonzados niños ricos que no pensaban en nada más que en arreglar esto pronto y seguir hasta Chicago.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó Anthony en forma conciliatoria. El rubio había notado que el piloto no viajaba solo, pero no pudo distinguir a su acompañante hasta que ella salió del auto. Entonces, se le olvidó todo, le sonrió con dulzura y en eso momento el fuerte, veloz e imparable puño de Tom hizo contacto con su mejilla.

Anthony era una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba asustado por el infarto de la tía, se sentía furioso por el golpe, celoso por la compañía de este vaquero frente a él… en fin, el muchacho no supo que responder, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y respondió la agresión con un golpe mayor.

-¡Basta Tom! – Gritó la jovencita, que a cada golpe que su hermano atestaba sobre Anthony sentía que su corazón se apretaba - ¡Por favor, ya no le pegues! – la chica no pronunció ningún nombre, pero ambos supusieron que se dirigía a Anthony para interceder por Tom, eso le disgustó al vaquero ¿de cuándo acá necesitaba que una vieja lo defendiera? ¡Eso sí que no! Anthony se distrajo a la voz de Candy y Tom atestó un nuevo golpe que llevó al chico rico al suelo. Stear y Archie estaban a punto de entrar a la trifulca pero Anthony se los impidió; Tom imaginó que la pelea había terminado pero no era así; todo lo que el rubio quería era que se lo dejaran para él solo. Hecho una furia se fue contra el vaquero hasta que lo tuvo en el suelo, se sentó sobre él y lo castigó con sus puños, pero el vaquero no se daría por vencido, lo tomó por los hombros sintiendo sus golpes y cambió de posiciones, ahora era el turno de Tom de dejarle conocer el poder de su enojo.

-¡Suficiente Tom!

Anthony iba a corresponder a la cortesía de Tom, pero el llanto en la chica que lo acompañaba lo detuvo. Obviamente Archie no había perdido la oportunidad de abrazar a la desconocida para darle soporte y Stear le daba caballerosamente un pañuelo.

Tom vio a ese par de catrines abrazando a su hermanita y les ordenó dejarla en paz. La voz de mando del vaquero tuvo de inmediato la respuesta que exigía. Dejó a Anthony tirado en el suelo, se levantó de un solo movimiento y en un instante ya estaba frente a Archie. Su mirada estaba a solo un par de centímetros.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! – exigió mientras que la tomaba por un brazo, Candy no sabía que decir -. ¡Súbete al coche Candy! – Tom le abrió la puerta, Candy obedeció, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, Tom cerró su puerta de un fuerte golpe y después rodeó al coche para subirse.

Candy no dejaba de mirar al joven rubio que la miraba con frustración sin entender absolutamente nada. Anthony ya se había levantado, estaba al lado de sus primos sin decir palabra alguna; se limpió con la manga de su camisa un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio, entonces, Tom entró al auto también azotando su puerta pero al mismo tiempo Candy abrió la suya para correr hacia el joven rubio cuya intensidad en la mirada se le metía hasta los huesos.

-Lo siento, lo siento – le dijo, como si tuviese que dar una explicación. Tom se bajó del auto, pero al parecer ya estaba más tranquilo, se recargó en la puerta esperando que su hermana regresara por sí misma.

Anthony no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Esa chica lo hacía desubicarse mucho más que cualquier golpe que el vaquero le hubiese propinado. Candy estaba a solamente unos centímetros de él, se dio el lujo de perderse en las esmeraldas que lo miraban emocionadas y acuosas.

-No digas eso, fue mi culpa, siento haberlos sacado de la carretera – trató de excusarse. Sus primos los miraban sin comprender nada, nunca habían visto a Anthony hablarle de esa forma a alguna chica, y es que sus palabras estaban llenas de frustración sí, pero en el fondo se acompañaban de la más grande ternura vista antes en él –¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó Anthony examinando a la rubia, preocupado sinceramente.

-Estaba bien hasta que Tom y tú empezaron a golpearse – el muchacho reconoció delante de él a la chiquilla llorona que recordaba, sus ojos nuevamente amenazaban por llenarse de lágrimas, quizás porque estaba asustada por la escena que protagonizaron el vaquero y él.

-No llores, creo que ya te dije que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes – el joven millonario deseaba extender su mano y atraer hacia él a la chica de la misma forma que lo había hecho Archie, con la misma naturalidad que su primo, pero en este momento no se vería tan justificado, así que apretó sus puños y sonrió.

-¡Candy! – la voz de Tom interrumpió el idilio. Anthony le dirigió una mirada de inconformidad.

-Dale esta tarjeta a tu novio – Anthony sacó de su cartera una fina tarjeta de presentación –. Si su auto tiene algún desperfecto ocasionado por este incidente, comuníquense conmigo.

Candy no escuchó nada más allá de la palabra novio y estúpidamente se apresuró a aclarar.

-¡No! – Rió nerviosa – ¡Tom es mi hermano!

-¡Tu hermano! – El chico se sintió aliviado – ¡Su hermano! – Le dijo a sus primos con una tonta sonrisa – ¡Su hermano! – repitió.

**De mi escritorio: **Gracias por sus reviews, le digo, ando a las carreras, pero de verdad: Mil gracias por su apoyo.


	5. Capítulo 4 Afinidad

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Afinidad**

"… _el cielo azul en el agua, el agua en una rosa, la rosa en mi corazón, mi corazón en el tuyo." (Abril, poesía)_

El joven vaquero tuvo que apretar los puños cuando Archivald -¿qué clase de nombre es ese? había pensado – se presentó al estilo europeo besando las mejillas pecosas no una, ¡Sino tres veces!, si su tal primito no lo hubiese detenido y casi metido a fuerza al auto, seguramente que con gusto le hubiese marcado también su delicado rostro.

Y luego, ese, el morenito, que por lo menos se esforzó por disimular su entusiasmo; pero qué manera de ponerse pálido cuando escuchó a su hermano llamar "Gatita" a Candy y aún más, declararle que le gustaba ¿pero qué se había creído?

-¿Pos qué le vieron a mi hermana? – Tom miró con disimulo a Candy, que parecía haberse quedado kilómetros atrás pues suspiraba como una damisela de cuentos medievales –. La verdad es que yo no le veo nada espectacular – pensó –, es chaparra, pecosa, se comporta como un muchacho, y ese pelo enmarañado siempre agarrado en esas coletas horribles… - hizo una pausa antes de seguir analizándola – desde que la conozco nunca la he visto comportarse como una dama, hasta llegué a pensar que los chicos no le gustaban.

-¿Entonces de verdad crees que me recuerda? -Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su voz entusiasmada, con ojos soñadores y con una sonrisa que no podía contener su emoción.

-Por enésima vez Candice White ya te dije que sí – Tom miraba el camino y seguía apretando el volante; se había tranquilizado después de haber golpeado a Anthony y se sentía orgulloso de haberle lastimado el labio pero su enojo volvió cuando ese trío de catrines se había abalanzado sobre los huesos de su hermana.

-¿Estás seguro?

-A menos que ande por el mundo diciéndole a todas las pecosas lloronas esa frase cursi que no me atrevo a repetir porque me dan ganas de vomitar – se mofó mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

-Eres malo Tom – le reclamó Candy – ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

-Candy, la primera vez no te respondí de esa manera, te dije que estaba seguro que te recordaba cuando me explicaste toda la historia; incluso recuerdo haberte sonreído – le recordó tratando de modular su voz; el sonrojo en el rostro de su hermanita lo enterneció, y prosiguió – la segunda vez te repetí mi respuesta y, además te acaricié el pelo –; Candy empezó a sentir su estómago revolotear –, la tercera volví a decirte lo mismo y agregué que seguramente él no te olvidó por alguna razón especial –, la chica, al recordar ese comentario sonrió de oreja a oreja –, la cuarta vez te dije que podías estar segura que él sabía perfectamente quien eres, que por su reacción al verte, estaba feliz –, resopló, empezaba a desesperarse –, la quinta…

-¡Ya basta Tom! – lo entiendo, me parece que exageré un poco.

-Sí, solo un poco – le dijo como si estuviera exasperado, en realidad el joven gozaba con ver a su hermanita ruborizada, había llegado a pensar que probablemente le gustaban las chicas y se sentía aliviado de que no fuera así aunque ya se había preparado para apoyarla totalmente si era necesario.

-¿Entonces les parece que ella sepa quién soy? – Preguntó Anthony antes de iniciar la larga escalinata a la puerta principal del hospital, habían dejado el auto lo más cerca posible, pero aún así había suficiente distancia para una charla improvisada.

-No lo creo - se apresuró a responder Archie –; me parece que te aventuraste demasiado al decirle que ya le habías dicho eso de que era más linda al sonreír, seguramente te tomó por loco.

Alistar le dio un codazo, Archie lo miró retándolo pero Stear fue más fuerte, con una sola mirada le hizo saber que debía guardar silencio.

-Yo creo que sí te recuerda primo – aceptó el inventor, había sido testigo de las miradas intercambiadas; era muy inteligente como para no notar el mutuo interés. Había sido educado como un caballero y sabía cuándo debía apartarse.

-¿Tú crees? – volvió a preguntar Anthony con una sonrisa soñadora sintiéndose el dueño del mundo.

-¡Que sí! – respondieron los Cornwell con tal seguridad que a su primo ya no le quedó duda alguna. Archie comenzaba a comprender lo mismo que su hermano; aunque le costaba más trabajo, siempre el ejemplo de Alistar había sido determinante en el joven elegante.

La visión de su tía en el lecho de un hospital fue deprimente, desconsoladora. Ella era prácticamente su madre; de hecho, los Cornwell aceptaban que la amaban aún más que a su propia madre, al menos la tía siempre estaba cuidándolos y exigiéndoles. A sus dieciocho y diecisiete años, ellos no conocían otra madre que la tía abuela. La tía abrió los ojos y contempló a sus tres sobrinos, ellos eran su orgullo. Lo que más amaba después de William Albert, de quien cruelmente había sido separada por exigencias del consejo familiar para que el niño fuese entrenado.

Pero ahora William no estaba y ella no podía encontrarlo, la familia había hecho uso de todos los recursos imaginables para localizar al joven patriarca, pero la pesquisa había sido infructuosa hasta el momento.

-Espero que no hayan hecho muchas travesuras – la habitación se llenó con la trémula voz de la anciana en cuyos ojos de inmediato aparecía su amor por esos jóvenes. Los consideraba ya unos hombres hechos y derechos, pero jamás se los diría –. Ya no se esforzarían por ser mejores – pensaba la anciana, era mejor decirles que tenían que seguir esforzándose.

Tan solo una semana atrás se había atrevido a decirles de la desaparición del tío William, y de lo importante que era que ellos ayudaran a la familia. Les había dado un largo discurso sobre valores, moral, ética, eficiencia; no era necesario, todo eso ya lo sabían, pero la dama insistiría en hacer de ellos los mejores hombres de generaciones del poderoso clan.

-Archie – la tía abuela buscó su mano. Él era el más obediente de los tres, siempre estaba cuidando sus modales, siguiendo las reglas, buscando la forma de complacerla. Parecía adivinar su debilidad por Anthony, sin embargo, el más joven siempre se esforzaba por ser digno del amor de ella. Ella confiaba plenamente en él, estaba segura que no había nadie mejor para lo que necesitaba -: Necesito que te quedes en casa conmigo, yo no puedo tomar las riendas – le suplicó.

-Pero abuela, yo estaba planeando ayudar a mis primos en el banco – le dijo cariñosamente, no con la idea de protestar, por el contrario, deseaba demostrarle que él también podía aportar algo para que ella estuviese más tranquila sobre los negocios.

-No Archie – insistió – en casa hay muchas cosas que deben hacerse. La anciana le invitó a inclinarse y acarició su pelo – ¿En verdad piensas que en casa solo hay que preocuparse por mantenerla limpia y con comida? – le retó con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo más? – indagó curioso, no muy convencido de que la tía encontrara una tarea más interesante.

-Por supuesto, muchos de los grandes negocios se han resuelto en casa; en ocasiones en el campo de golf detrás de la mansión, otras en una llamada improvisada al teléfono y otras más en una buena cena.

-Pero abuela –protestó.

-Por favor Archie –ella retuvo la mano del muchacho – nadie juega al golf mejor que tú, nadie es tan educado al teléfono como tú, nadie tiene tan buen gusto en la mesa como tú. Te necesito – casi le suplicó.

El elegante chico guardó silencio asimilando lo que la tía le había pedido.

-Además – insistió la tía – aún Anthony y Stear no pueden hacer mucho en el banco, solo estarán ahí porque se necesita la presencia de la familia, pero no pueden tomar decisiones, son menores de edad, será George quien esté a cargo. Lo único que harías en el banco, estoy segura, será arreglar el archivo muerto – la dama no pudo evitar una risilla.

Una enfermera entró para llamar la atención a los visitantes.

-Les recuerdo que la señora Andrew ha tenido un infarto, no es bueno que la dejen hablar, ella debería estar descansando.

Los muchachos se miraron avergonzados, eso no era nada más que la verdad, debieron haber tenido la prudencia de exigirle un descanso.

Miraron a la tía mientras la enfermera le ponía nuevamente el oxígeno que ella misma se había quitado cuando vio a sus muchachos aparecer, la anciana les miró y ellos no tuvieron ninguna duda de lo que significaba esa mirada, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Stear y Archie abandonaron el cuarto, sabían que Elroy Andrew deseaba estar a solas con Anthony, cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se detuvieron del otro lado del pasillo, como siempre hacían. La hermosa enfermera salió detrás de ellos y por poco se van de bruces. Anthony y la abuela sonrieron pero la anciana no volvió a retirarse el oxígeno.

Entonces empezó una extraña conversación, ella lo miró con interés, esperando por lo que él tenía que contarle. Había descubierto que algo había sucedido este fin de semana solo con mirarlo, estaba débil, pero quería escuchar la historia. Anthony hubiese querido preguntarle por su estado, pero sabía que no había quién le ganara a su tía cuando quería saber algo.

Anthony se sentó al lado de ella en una silla que acercó al lecho, era muy alto, así que aún sentado, podía ver a su tía hacia abajo y la dama no tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el contacto visual. Su voz fue suave y diáfana, como el arrullo de un río apacible. El volumen fue bajo respetando el estado de su tía.

-La encontré – le dijo – ¿la recuerdas? – nuevamente su rostro se iluminó como el de un chiquillo, ella supo que lo que su sobrino estaba experimentando era esa delicada y cálida sensación previa al enamoramiento. Ese entusiasmo que te predispone a dar la bienvenida al amor.

Ella le miró a la expectativa en una afirmación clara.

-Sí, la pequeña llorona – el muchacho se sonrojó hasta las orejas. A la mujer le pareció que nunca lo había visto así – es hermosa – recalcó entusiasmado y sin poder contener una risilla.

Hubo un signo de interrogación y advertencia en la mujer y Anthony tomó su mano.

-Lo sé tía. No te preocupes. Seré cuidadoso.

Una advertencia más en el anciano rostro.

-Sí tía, lo sé, pero yo no siento nada por ella, ya me cansé de ser un caballero con ella.

El joven descubrió cierta tristeza en su tía.

-No puedo hacer nada tía, no puedo – su explicación sonó a una súplica – ni siquiera lo he intentado, no me interesa tía – su voz sonó baja pero emocionada hasta el tuétano, tratando de obtener la autorización matriarcal – por favor tía, dime que me comprendes.

La mujer apretó la mano de su sobrino y le sonrió con amor.

Una expresión posterior en la tía, le hizo titubear.

-¿Cómo es? – Anthony miró hacia un punto, hacia una escena ocurrida apenas y se apresuró a responder -: Bueno, su cabello es rubio y rizado, tiene muchas pecas, cuando protesta su nariz se levanta, mira como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos encontraran la belleza y sus ojos son verdes y enormes – hizo una pausa – me recuerdan a los de mi madre, sin embargo, los de mamá siempre estaban apagados pero los de ella están llenos de vida.

La tía lo miraba ensimismada, conocía la vieja historia de su sobrino a fuerza de escucharlo, lo descubrió cuando era muy joven hablando solo, o hablando con ella más bien, y se sentía feliz de que tuviese una ilusión que lo hiciera sonreír.

-Abuela – en muy pocas ocasiones Anthony exentaba a la anciana del título de tía, solo cuando quería decirle algo muy especial, la mujer puso especial atención a lo que su sobrino le diría –. Esa joven es especial, no puedo explicarlo, es… es… - titubeó – no sé cómo describirla –; clareó su garganta y con aire serio preguntó – ¿no te importa que sea de origen humilde, verdad abuela?

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y Anthony comprendió el mensaje.

-Gracias abuela – se inclinó con una adoración extrema y besó la frente de ella. Veo que estás mejor, pero debes descansar, cuando nos permitieron hablarte fueron muy claros en que no deberíamos cansarte. Te amo abuela, ahora duerme – peinó hacia atrás las canas con ternura – debo hablar con médico y no te preocupes por nada, volveremos por la tarde.

Ella disfrutó de la caricia que recibía y aún enferma le autorizó para retirarse. Anthony sonrió aliviado por la fuerza de voluntad de la dama, supo que estaría bien, aunque claro, eso no significaba que deberían bajar la guardia.

El médico les informó a los muchachos que en realidad la tía no había sufrido un infarto, pero que estaba delicada y debía descansar, en realidad había sido una osteocondritis, pero la inexperta servidumbre lo había confundido con un infarto.

-De cualquier forma, es bueno que esté en el hospital, tengo entendido que la señora Andrew está bajo mucha presión social – eran noticias bastante alentadoras para los muchachos.

-¿Cuándo podemos llevarla a casa doctor?, la tía odia estar en cama y aún más, no se ofenda doctor, pero detesta los hospitales – a Stear le gustaba ir al grano y sabía con certeza que la tía ya deseaba estar en casa, en su propia cama.

-No se preocupe joven – el galeno sonrió y suspiró – las circunstancias que está pasando su abuela son muy estresantes, la tendremos un día más descansando y mañana podrán llevarla a casa.

-Muy bien – exclamaron los muchachos en coro, lo cual ocasionó una risilla.

-Mañana vendremos por la abuela – dijo Anthony.

Los muchachos entonces decidieron obedecer las instrucciones de la tía. Anthony y Stear llevaron a Archie a la mansión y después se dirigieron al banco.

Se dirigieron más animados para reportarse con George, le vieron detrás de un escritorio con aire preocupado mirando en una sola dirección. Los chicos se acercaron con naturalidad dispuestos a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, alargaron la vista hacia donde el hombre la tenía y para su sorpresa descubrieron que miraba hacia una pareja que parecía discutir con unos de sus más brillantes ejecutivos. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir alguna palabra.

George miraba hacia Candy y Tom, su rostro era inexpresivo, mantenía sus manos unidas a la espalda, el instinto dictó a los recién llegados que debían permaneces como meros espectadores al menos por el momento.

Vieron a Candy refugiarse en el pecho de su hermano y después los vieron caminar apesadumbrados hacia la puerta.

-No sé cómo pude haberlo pasado por alto – dijo George preocupado sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Anthony y Alistar.

**De mi escritorio:** Estoy emocionada por el recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Me está gustando esto del cambio de género de drama (porque ya tenemos mucho por estos lares) a la comedia romántica. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Ana:** Están terminados, bueno, me falta el final de esta historia, pero yo creo que hoy me la aviento. Gracias por tus porras amiga, ya sabes que te quiero mucho.

**Lucero:** Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Un beso de regreso!

**Nohemí:** ¡Qué detalle que describas tu esmero por escribir un review! Gracias.

**DY , Moonlightgril86 y Val rod:** ¡Qué bueno que se están divirtiendo! ¡Gracias chicas!

Oye DY, creo que estoy pagando mi deuda con todos los "sniff sniff" que te provoqué en SR.

**Alejandra:** ¡Mi seguidora tramposita! JaJaJa! ¡¿No me has hecho trampa con éste? Creí que lo harías, pero qué bueno que no, porque quiero editar los últimos cinco capítulos antes de traerlos a FF. Necesitan un poco más de espontaneidad, así que aguántate la tentación, eh? Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Luz Irene:** La historia no es muy larga. Solo tiene 17 capítulos y todos son más o menos de la misma extensión. Espero que la disfrutes.

**Libby de Brower:** ¡JaJaJa! No creo que lo conozca mejor que su creadora, pero, estoy tratando de delinear la personalidad de Anthony lo más cercano a lo que creó Mizuki. Trato de hacerlo actuar y razonar como lo habría hecho siendo un adulto, según se perfil. ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario!

**Wendy:** ¿Intoxicante? Bueno, es que "Anthony es Anthony y a mí me gusta porque es Anthony…" :D


	6. Capítulo 5 La primera cita

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La primera cita**

Anthony no dijo nada, tampoco Alistar, todo de pronto se presentaba caótico ante los ojos de los primos. George jugueteó con sus dedos inmerso en alguna preocupación, su mirada era metódica y su temple de control.

Anthony carraspeó con la mayor discreción, solo lo suficiente para llamar la atención del caballero.

-¿Sucede algo George? – sobre el escritorio del mano derecha de los Andrew había un total desorden, algo completamente inusual en el caballero.

Ese escritorio pocas veces era ocupado por George pues su lugar de trabajo se encontraba en la cabecera del consorcio, pero, sabiendo que los muchachos estarían por primera vez en el banco, había decidido llegar temprano para recibirlos. Dentro de ese "desorden ordenado" se encontraban todo tipo de información. Tenía un informe del investigador privado que buscaba a William Albert, el último reporte de compras y de ventas de las diferentes empresas que componían el consorcio, el acumulado de gastos, proyectos de mejora y mucho más.

-¿Sucede algo George? – insistió en preguntar Anthony contemplando la atribulada reacción del hombre.

-Muchas cosas joven – era mejor hablar claro con los muchachos. Ellos estaban ahí para tomar las riendas, aunque fuera a ser George la imagen de las empresas por razones legales.

-¿por dónde deseas empezar? – Stear se acercó una silla mientras que Anthony cerraba el privado.

Algunos empleados miraron con curiosidad, la oficina no era tal cosa como privada en realidad, pues, siguiendo la escuela japonesa, estaban hechas de vidrio y no había cortinas a fin de acercar al líder y sus subordinados.

-Ahora mismo estaba pensando en un asunto personal de su tío que no he atendido – la mano del hombre buscó su llavero para sacar de su cajón un folder que a simple vista no tenía nada especial.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Candy y su hermano? – inquirió Anthony al tiempo que tomaba lugar al lado de su primo, tratando de que todos sus sentidos se concentraran en la información que escucharía; eso era casi misión imposible, porque haber visto a Candy deprimida era una de sus más terribles postales, de un momento a otro se sentía frustrado por no haber sido él quien le diera soporte.

-¿Conocen ustedes a la señorita Candy? – aguardó por un breve momento, los muchachos respondieron afirmativamente; el hombre entonces acercó los documentos recientemente extraídos de su cajón a los chicos frente a él.

Les explicó de lo que se trataba, la razón por la que su tío le había indicado que se hiciera cargo personalmente de tal asunto y los detalles que sustentaban el trato que el banco había hecho con la casa hogar de Pony.

Nada sabían los muchachos sobre el origen de Candy a quien prudentemente consideraban todavía una desconocida, aún cuando el corazón del mayor de los primos se sintiera con tremendo cariz hacia la joven de expresivos ojos verdes. Un nudo en el estómago apareció en ambos muchachos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, de vivir en esferas distintas, los chicos se compenetraban con la orfandad pues habían crecido lejos de las figuras paternales que deberían haber tenido. Escucharon con atención cada palabra e hicieron las preguntas que consideraron necesarias.

Anthony estaba impactado después de escuchar a George, esa chica vivaz debía tener una vida bastante solitaria, por lo menos esa fue su impresión. Esa mañana todos sus pensamientos estuvieron con ella, era como si la tuviese cerca de él, de hecho, podría decirse que más bien ya la tenía dentro. Alistar notó la ausencia de su primo durante ese tiempo; en algún momento lo encontró tan concentrado que lo único que se atrevió fue a darle una palmada en la espalda, Anthony se supo descubierto y le correspondió con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por ella Anthony? – era claro que el corazón de su primo era transparente. Ambos primogénitos se entendían muy bien, era muy afines.

-No lo sé – el muchacho tomó su suéter dispuesto a salir del banco, la hora de ir a visitar a la tía había llegado. Alistar lo imitó y caminó muy cerca de él, sabía que había quedado algo en el aire, algo que su primo aún no podía externar.

-Creo que te mueres por saber más sobre ella. ¿Me equivoco? – esta vez, el joven emprendedor extendió las manos para indicarle a su primo que le diera las llaves del auto. Anthony simplemente se las entregó sin más ni más. No estaba con ánimo para pelear con el tráfico.

El trayecto al hospital fue de lo más desesperante para Anthony, tenía cara de pocos amigos cuando entraron al cuarto de la abuela. En cuanto lo vio, la dama descubrió la inestabilidad de su nieto.

Alistar se acercó cariñoso para besar la frente de la anciana, sus ojos de inmediato le explicaron a la mujer los motivos que Anthony tenía para haber cambiado de semblante en las horas que lo había perdido de vista, claro, las razones más obvias solamente.

-Soy una anciana Anthony. Hoy has hecho mucho por mí – dijo la mujer antes de que su nieto también la saludara con un beso – debes ir y arreglar ese asunto que tiene tan intranquilo – le retó con cierta complicidad.

Ya había bastante quietud en el nosocomio, lentamente las habitaciones privadas empezaban a ser preparadas para los pacientes y su compañía.

-No sé a qué te refieres – fingió que no había razón alguna para que la abuela se preocupase por él.

-Creo que Alistar podría hacerme compañía esta noche – dijo cerrando el ojo al joven que aún estaba más próximo a ella y apretando disimuladamente su mano.

-Por supuesto Anthony, yo me quedaré con la abuela.

El muchacho comprendió el plan en que se habían confabulado en un instante y sonrió. Toda la luz que había irradiado por la mañana estaba en su ser, ese fue el mejor obsequio para la anciana.

-No sé dónde vive – Anthony se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar la persiana con la intención de rechazar la oferta y preparar a la tía para dormir.

-¡No puedo creer que un Andrew no tenga la dirección de la chica que le interesa después de haberla visto un par de veces! – si su nieto hubiese estado cerca de ella, seguramente se habría ganado un golpe, aunque fuese débil.

-¡Tía! – el joven se sintió apenado, en cambio Alistar estaba disfrutando la reprimenda de su abuela para su primo, ni aún en cama la mujer los dejaba en paz. Dentro de sí, ambos chicos estaban agradecidos por eso – ¡Es que es muy escurridiza! – explicó sonrojado.

-De eso yo mismo puedo dar fe abuela – Alistar continuó sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo desafiando a su primo con la mirada.

-Ya me está gustando esa muchachita – se rio la tía –. Al menos no vio tu maravilloso auto y se te echó encima – agregó entre dientes como tratando de pensar en un plan b, Anthony sonrió y confesó:

-Sé cómo encontrarla – sacó una de sus tarjetas donde Candy había escrito apresurada su número telefónico. "Escríbelo aquí –le había dicho Anthony – quiero saber si por la noche no ha aparecido algún dolor en tu cuello por el golpe" – ella había dudado un poco, pero al final le había sonreído y había escrito su teléfono.

-Empezaba a pensar que no había hecho lo suficiente para educarte – le respondió la abuela con aire de orgullo.

-¡Abuela! – Anthony se sonrojó en extremo, la besó y salió corriendo atolondrado.

-¡Espera! –Alistar lo alcanzó en el pasillo – la abuela tiene algo qué decirte.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación, Anthony casi podía jurar que la tía lo regañaría por no perder la costumbre de andar corriendo.

-Esa jovencita – hizo una pausa – ¿crees que puedas enamorarte de ella? – increíblemente había una luz que los muchachos nunca antes habían visto en la mujer.

-Absolutamente – contestaron los dos chicos mirando hacia el vacío.

-¡Alistar! – la abuela lo miró con desconfianza y Anthony con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa? – el chico se rascó la cabeza – lo que quise decir es que Anthony podría enamorarse de ella; lo he visto actuar raro desde que la vimos ayer en la mansión de las rosas.

-Ahh… - respondieron abuela y nieto en sincronía.

-Muy bien, esto quiero que hagas – lo miró casi directo a los ojos, no había duda de que lo que diría sería importante – quiero que la lleves a casa mañana por la noche, quiero conocerla.

-¡Pero abuela! ¡Eso podría asustarla! – se quejó Anthony.

-¿Cómo? ¿Doy miedo? – se indignó.

-Este… abuela… -Alistar se rió, quería ver cómo salía de esta su primo, si lo lograba sería su ídolo para toda la vida – por supuesto que no – carraspeó – pero llevarla a casa, en estos tiempos… tía… ya no es el siglo pasado, las costumbres cambiaron…

-A mí no me vengas con que las costumbres cambiaron – indicó la mujer – si tanto te interesa esa joven, quiero verla en casa ¿Está entendido?

-¡Abuela!

-¡Basta Anthony! Puedes irte y si no me la llevas me decepcionarás, pensaré que estás jugando.

-Tía, en ocasiones eres insufrible.

-¿qué dijiste Anthony Brown?

-Será mejor que me vaya tía, me has metido en un lío.

Alistar y la tía sonrieron en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Anthony.

-Ahora es hora de que tú también te vayas Stear.

-Pero tía, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Claro que puedes, Anthony volverá tarde a casa, ya todos estarán en cama, no te preocupes, no necesito nada. Mira estos inventos – la anciana mostró el botón que servía para llamar a las enfermeras – estaré muy bien cuidada, anda vete hijo, no hay nada aquí para ti.

-¿Estás segura tía?

-Lo estoy, ven, dame un beso – Stear se acercó para besar a la abuela y se despidió de ella.

Él estaba temblando. Durante el trayecto había estado escuchando la voz sorprendida de Candy; acariciaba no solo sus oídos; todos sus sentidos se sentían impregnados de la suavidad de la voz de ella, fue como si un alegretto lo acompañara hasta la misma puerta de la dirección que Candy le había dado por teléfono. No había tenido tiempo de ir a casa y arreglarse un poco, esta primera cita era algo diferente a lo que él alguna vez se hubiese imaginado cuando pensaba en ella. Aunque se había cambiado al llegar a Chicago porque podía presentarse ante la tía con la ropa usada durante una pelea, llegaba con las manos vacías, con un atuendo que lo había acompañado casi todo el día y con la cartera a medio llenar.

-¡Maldición! – pensó mientras intentaba peinarse un poco en el retrovisor de su auto, lo único que pudo hacer su alborotar un poco su cabello para darle volumen.

Aún con nerviosismo y apenado por llegar de improviso y con las manos vacías, Anthony trató de ser natural, levantó el puño y tocó la puerta. Era un edificio bien ubicado; aunque no tenía los lujos a los que él estaba acostumbrado, se sintió aliviado al descubrir que había un vigilante en la planta baja que se aseguraba de que ningún extraño entrara al edificio. Respiró profundo, contó hasta diez y por fin su puño tocó la puerta.

Ella apareció vestida formalmente, la puerta estaba abierta totalmente, había sobre la mesita de centro una bolsa escolar con útiles a medio guardar, como si ella estuviese dispuesta a trabajar en sus tareas diarias antes de que él la llamara. Se quedó estático en la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora, por alguna razón, al verla se había llenado de una paz deliciosa que había sustituido su nerviosismo.

-Hola Anthony – ella le sonrió y le invitó a pasar – lo siento, no pensé que fueses a llegar tan pronto, creí que era Patty; siempre pierde sus llaves – Candy se refería a la joven que compartía el departamento con ella. Se apresuró a ponerse sus pequeños zapatos que estaban a media sala. A Anthony le pareció inocentemente sensual verla con sus pies cubiertos delicadamente por unas medias tratando de ponerse los zapatos lo más a prisa posible.

Usaba un traje sastre que iba muy bien con la ropa que él había elegido para estar en el banco.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Candy – en su disculpa iba implícito el hecho de que no era una cita planeada, Anthony no pudo evitar reírse ante los fallidos intentos de Candy por ponerse los zapatos de tacón, casi pierde el equilibrio pero la chica se detuvo del sofá mientras daba pequeños brincos ya con un zapato en la mano y otro malamente puesto en su pie derecho completamente sonrojada.

-Me sorprendiste – respondió – dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? El auto de Tom está bien, no tienes que preocu…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Candy? – Anthony la interrumpió, había una terrible necesidad de dejar claro que lo que más deseaba era pasar el tiempo con ella.

La chica se quedó paralizada, no hubo más saltitos, solo un par de miradas intensas intercambiadas, él tragó saliva esperando la respuesta, ella se puso tensa y jugó inconscientemente con su falda tratando de arreglarla un poco aún con uno de sus zapatos en la mano.

-¿Salir? ¿Contigo? – repitió. No podía creer su suerte -¿Ahora?

-Bueno… – Anthony se sintió estúpido ¿cómo pudo creer que ella podría decir que sí sin más ni más? ¿Cómo pudo creer que podría dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo solo porque él se lo pedía? ¿Cómo podía haberse siquiera imaginado que ella también pensara en él? – Lo siento Candy, creo que me apresuré – se justificó apenado por su conducta.

-Sí quiero – dijo ella con voz trémula y tímida, tenía que evitar que él se arrepintiese de invitarla aunque Anthony ya estaba preparando la forma de despedirse sin perder la dignidad.

-¿Qué dijiste? – una sonrisa de triunfo adornó su rostro del joven.

-Dije que sí quiero – ella lo miró, estaba tan guapo. Su atuendo era totalmente exclusivo, el de un niño rico a todas luces. Se miró a sí misma, su ropa no estaba mal para ir a la escuela y exponer un tema ante los catedráticos más prominentes como había sido el caso el día de hoy, pero, sabía que no estaba lista para uno de esos restaurantes que seguramente Anthony estaba acostumbrado a visitar.

Anthony en cambio no había prestado atención a esos detalles, en todo lo que ahora pensaba era en la posibilidad de estar con ella, un sueño que había tenido desde niño y que hoy sería una realidad.

-Excelente –no pudo decir nada más.

-Espera un momento, voy a buscar mi bolso – sin decir más la chica lo dejó ahí solo. El joven paseó los ojos por el lugar. Había pequeños souvenirs de diferentes lugares del mundo cuidadosamente colocados en una repisa, podía reconocerlos porque varios de ellos formaban parte de su propia colección. El decorado, aunque sencillo era de muy buen gusto, Anthony de pronto se sintió en un extraño éxtasis rodeado de las cosas que conformaban el mundo de ella.

Pronto la muchacha apareció con un pequeño bolso. El joven notó que sus accesorios eran bastante exclusivos, de hecho el atuendo que portaba, no era de esta temporada de Channel, pero casi estaba seguro que había sido la tendencia de la temporada pasada, ella pasó cerca de él para dirigirse a la puerta y el joven aspiró el delicado y femenino perfume, algo bastante sofisticado también. ¿Era esta chica la misma que vio trepar una barda en la mansión de las rosas? Claro que sí, y esta nueva faceta lo atraía mucho más a ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber el origen de tales lujos, pero sabía que la primera cita no era para hablar de eso. Confió en ella y salió escoltándola, se sentía como un chiquillo, el pasillo hacia el elevador era bastante angosto, tenían que caminar uno tras el otro, ¡qué pretexto tan encantador para mirar el hermoso cuerpo femenino desplazarse delicadamente!. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

-¿Tienes hambre Candy? – era una linda propuesta, no deseaba llevarla a un antro de moda, quizás más tarde. Esta noche deseaba saber quién era ella, platicar un poco, escucharla y ¿por qué no? También quería mostrarle un poco de sí.

-Esa es una pregunta que no se le hace a Candy – una tercera voz apareció delante de ellos. Era Patty, una joven de anteojos, muy bien vestida y muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Hoy no olvidaste las llaves Patty? – Candy se detuvo a saludar a su amiga, ella buscó sus llaves y se sonrojó, Candy rió divertida y le extendió su juego de llaves.

Después le presentó a Anthony y se despidieron. Anthony la había invitado a ir con ellos, y lo hizo de buena gana, tenía deseos de sumergirse en el mundo de la chica, quería saber todo de ella, hoy no tenía mayores planes; pensó que si Candy estaba con una amiga sería aún más auténtica si él se mostraba cómodo con ambas, pero la chica se había disculpado, tenía algunas cosas que preparar para la escuela, así que finalmente la pareja estaba sola nuevamente.

-Entonces… - los muchachos se detuvieron a esperar el elevador – ¿me acompañas a cenar?

-¿Crees que esté presentable? – la chica no pudo esconder la preocupación por su atuendo, el elevador llegó, ellos entraron y de inmediato Candy se miró en el espejo.

-Estás perfecta, espera, suelta tu cabello – Anthony le sonrió con cierta complicidad, ella comprendió que deseaba ayudar y permitió que él mismo liberara la aguja con que sostenía su cabello, Anthony se acercó trémulamente a ella, como si fuera a penetrar un terreno inmaculado, con cuidado terminó su labor y después paseó sus dedos entre los rizos de la joven, de inmediato un aroma a frutas embargó el pequeño elevador, ambos temblaron por el inocente contacto, desviaron sus miradas para no sentirse descubiertos. Anthony guardó la aguja del pelo de Candy en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Salieron del edificio caminando uno al lado del otro sin contacto físico, aunque Anthony se moría por tomar de la cintura a esa jovencita, bueno, por lo menos de la mano. Tuvo que apretar su puño para controlar su frustración.

Anthony la dirigió a su auto, como un caballero del siglo pasado abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella subiera para cerrarla; en la acera, otro joven rubio los miraba partir con la ceja arqueada. El joven Brown dirigió su auto hacia un restaurante en el que Candy nunca había estado.

Contrario a lo que Candy se imaginaba; en cuanto entraron, se dio cuenta que ese restaurante era precisamente del tipo que ella hubiese elegido, se sintió apenada, ¿quizás Anthony lo había elegido para no incomodarla? Su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

-Buenas noches Anthony – un joven quizás de unos veinticinco años los recibió, era el dueño del lugar y había visto a su amigo estacionarse desde la ventana de su oficina – ¿Quieres la mesa de siempre? Hace un par de horas llamó Archie para pedir la cena-. La joven se sintió aliviada.

-Buenas noches Giovanni – un efusivo abrazo fundió a los amigos – esta vez quisiera que pudieras sugerirme una mesa por favor.

Su amigo miró a la joven que acompañaba a Anthony y comprendió el mensaje, de inmediato los llevó a la mesa que era solo para él cuando recibía a alguien. La atmósfera le sentó bien a Candy, era sencilla, bonita y acogedora, no se imaginaba que a alguien como Anthony le gustara comer ahí; sus compañeros de la escuela siempre estaban hablando de los sitios de moda, y solo citaban aquéllos donde la comida la servían arreglada en el plato como si fuesen esculturas, obras de arte, demasiado para ser comidas. En cambio, este lugar italiano tenía un delicioso aroma de ajo mezclado con mantequilla que estimuló el estómago de Candy con un ruido característico, se ruborizó y Giovanni hizo señas a uno de sus meseros para recomendarle especial atención a esa mesa; se alejó deseándoles buen provecho y un poco después un par de muchachos llegaron para poner unos crujientes panecillos en el centro de la mesa en una canastilla y una impecable servilleta blanca. El mantel de lino en un color cálido acogió a la pareja, al centro de la mesa reposaban una aceitera y una vinagrera con especies acompañados con un pequeño arreglo de tulipanes. Las pesadas sillas de cedro eran el complemento perfecto para el lugar.

Anthony pidió una botella de vino y sirvió un poco en la copa de Candy, solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de la bebida incrementara el sonrojo de la joven. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, como si intuyeran que esta noche algo muy importante estaba en camino. Se habían sentado uno frente al otro pues Anthony gustaba de ver los ojos de Candy, así que esta noche los contemplaría sin reservas.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar acompañarme; nuestros encuentros han sido… digamos furtivos – le sonrió mientras bailoteaba su copa sobre la mesa – creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentarme a platicar contigo – confesó con el rubor hasta las orejas.

Ella se ruborizó y tragó saliva.

-¿Y cómo seguiste? – preguntó la joven, pero solo obtuvo confusión de su acompañante. Tuvo que señalarle su labio para que él comprendiera.

-Ah… mucho mejor – respondió – tu hermano es bueno con los puños.

Ella le sonrió y agregó – hace tiempo que no lo enfrento, pero sí, me parece que es fuerte.

-Tú y Tom jugaban así – se asombró él.

-Bueno sí – se dio cuenta que esa actitud no era muy femenina –, pero dejamos de hacerlo porque él siempre se iba a quejar con nuestras mamás –. Anthony adivinó que ella estaba reviviendo las imágenes de las que hablaba.

-Háblame de ti Candy – los ojos del muchacho se convirtieron en unos deliciosos faroles a la media luz del lugar.

-Bueno, mi vida no ha sido muy interesante – ella cruzó las piernas y reposó su cuerpo sobre la mesa – tenía que hacer un resumen de su vida en solo cinco minutos, lo pensó bien y habló, su voz era más relajada, estar con Anthony la hacía sentir muy cómoda, de hecho, demasiado cómoda, supuso que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a charlar con él.

Anthony prestaba atención a cada detalle de lo que hacía, la escuchaba con interés y la miraba como nunca nadie la había visto, por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó.

Candy hizo a un lado un tenedor para ensalada y se decidió a comenzar:

La joven resumió su vida mencionando lo que sintió que era más importante: Sus madres, Tom, Albert, su escuela, su no muy lindo tiempo en casa de los Legan y la por demás generosa ayuda anónima que recibía con la que estudiaba y vivía en Chicago.

Anthony sentía cada palabra penetrar en su corazón, los ojos de Candy a veces bailaban y otros amenazaban con humedecerse, pero ella mantenía el temple, esa actitud lo confundía. Deseaba abrazarla y al mismo tiempo refugiarse en ella.

Alguien interrumpió la charla, un mesero acomodó las cosas en la mesa para que otro se acercara y pusiera frente a ellos unas deliciosas cintas de pasta elaborada a mano servida en hondos tazones.

-Creo que he hablado mucho – dijo Candy tan pronto los meseros los dejaron solos.

-Creo que podría pasarme la cena entera escuchándote – respondió ensimismado, hubiese querido decir "la noche" pero no deseaba asustarla.

-Es tu turno – sin pensarlo dos veces Candy enredó en su tenedor la pasta dispuesta a empezar a degustarla, Anthony supo que no tenía escapatoria y dio inicio a su relato.

Él le habló de su niñez al lado de su madre, de la muerte de ella, del cuidado constante a partir de entonces de su tía abuela, le habló de sus compañeros de vida: Stear y Archie, de sus aventuras, sus castigos y travesuras, ella sonreía a cada locura de Stear, y temblaba con la forma en que la tía los había educado. Anthony también le habló de sus viajes con su padre, del misterioso tío abuelo William y de su deseo por ayudar a su familia. Las horas pasaron, sin que la pareja lo notara. Hablaban como viejos amigos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, como si ese fuera el lugar al que pertenecían.

-Me parece que es tiempo de llevarte a casa – miró su reloj, ya pasaban de las once de la noche. Ella también consultó el suyo y respondió afirmativamente.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento conversando con risas tímidas todavía, ninguno de los dos podía creer que el tiempo se hubiese ido tan rápido. Iban uno al lado del otro, incapaces del menor contacto físico todavía. No era necesario, se sentía muy unidos, de hecho, se sentían inseparablemente unidos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio aún seguían conversando, él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Le diste tu llave a tu amiga Candy – le recordó cuando comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso.

-Es cierto – tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió – Albert estará en el restaurante toda la noche, hoy tenían un evento especial – remarcó preocupada.

Y nuevamente ella estaba hablando de Albert, Anthony aún no lograba digerir la idea de que ella compartiera el departamento con un hombre que, aún bajo las condiciones de las que había hablado la muchacha, no dejaba de ser un hombre y ella era simplemente encantadora.

-Hace una hora que debe estar en su trabajo, si tan solo hubiese llegado antes de irnos, no habría tenido la necesidad de dejarle mis llaves a Paty, pero él trabaja mucho, solo está unos minutos en casa prácticamente – Candy, por alguna incomprensible razón daba explicaciones a Anthony, explicaciones que el joven no había pedido.

Había estado llamando a la puerta, decidieron esperar un poco, probablemente Paty estaba dormida y necesitaba tiempo para ponerse "visible" y abrir.

Los minutos pasaron y el llamado a la puerta no era correspondido. Ambos se sentaron en la alfombra del pasillo y recargaron su espalda en la puerta con la esperanza de que de un momento a otro la puerta se abriera, pero extrañamente, la nueva conversación era tan entretenida que se olvidaron de seguir llamando.

-El día que nos conocimos – la intensidad de la mirada del muchacho se incrementó se súbito – tengo que disculparme, tú llorabas y yo salí corriendo.

Ella fue a un regocijo nunca antes experimentado, se puso nuevamente nerviosa, solo atinó a preguntar-:

-¿Lo recuerdas? – había demasiado entusiasmo acompañando la pregunta.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – la miró directo a los ojos, aún guardando su distancia. Quería confesarle que no había pensado en otra cosa desde entonces. Notó como ella se ruborizaba, pero además su piel se había erizado terriblemente. Eso lo complació y le sonrió con ternura – ¿entonces tú también lo recuerdas? – inquirió.

-Sí por supuesto – aceptó con miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella y con voz trémula.

-¿Por qué llorabas? – preguntó delicadamente, temiendo estar pisando un terreno en el que ella no deseara intrusos.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso – en efecto, la voz de Candy casi sonaba tan lastimera como en aquél momento.

-Lo siento – eran unas palabras que el muchacho había guardado desde entonces, quería sacarlas de una vez por todas, salieron a media voz, pero llenas de sinceridad.

-¿lo sientes? – pregunto en un murmullo.

-Sí. No sé qué sucedió, pero lo siento mucho, me hubiera gustado ayudarte.

-Lo hiciste – confesó la chica. Continuando con la media voz, la muchacha explicó lo bien que le hizo ese encuentro fugaz y él levantó su pecho emocionado de que ella lo hubiera llamado héroe por solo haberla hecho reír un poco. La miró enternecido, quiso alargar su mano y acariciar su mejilla pero no se atrevía todavía.

-¿Qué es eso Candy? - la chica miró hacia donde Anthony señalaba, era un pequeño post it, estaba firmado por Patty.

"_Candy, lo siento, debo salir, regresaré tarde"_

Ambos leyeron la nota al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar reírse de sí mismos, habían estado llamando a la puerta por varios minutos.

-Bueno supongo que lo mejor será que sigamos esperando – Anthony recogió sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Háblame más de tu madre Anthony, si eso no te molesta – esas palabras sonaron más como una súplica para el muchacho, la miró dubitativo pero eligió las memorias más divertidas que encontró y entonces las narró una a una, disfrutando de que alguien encontrara la magia que él mismo veía en tales relatos.

Durante el último relato el joven no escuchó más ninguna respuesta ni tuvo que contestar ninguna pregunta. En cambio, percibió el peso de ella sobre su hombro, su olfato se llenó del aroma de la joven, se quedó estático, no deseaba despertarla y que entonces ella se incorporara, quería disfrutarla así, tan cerca. Después de horas de compañía, Anthony finalmente se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla de su nueva y al mismo tiempo antiquísima amiga, su mano lanzó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y sus labios finalmente posaron un beso en la cabeza femenina. Recargó su peso en la pared, se atrevió a abrazarla, ella se acercó al mismo tiempo entregada a su sueño. Ahora el oído de Candy se arrullaba con el palpitar acelerado de Anthony teniendo por colchón su pecho y por única cobija el brazo masculino.

_Primera edición por Malinalli el Sáb Abr 10, 2010 7:28 pm, editado 1 vez_

_Segunda edición por Malinalli el Jue Abr 19, 2012._

**De mi escritorio:** Muchas gracias chicas por leer esta historia. Nuevamente ando corriendo, pero les traje el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	7. Capítulo 6 Una sopresa inesperada

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sorpresa Inesperada: Un rostro del pasado**

-Anthony, Anthony – una voz a bajo volumen parecía penetrar el sueño del muchacho, la atmósfera era de total soledad, el pasillo estaba alumbrado por unas luces amarillentas y tenues que, con la alfombra verde olivo producía un ambiente cálido, casi íntimo.

Anthony se movió un poco y Patty sonrió ante la escena: La cabeza de Anthony parecía no desear separarse del seguro cosquilleo de los rizos de Candy. Insistió en llamarlo.

-Anthony, Anthony – este segundo intento funcionó mejor. Anthony abrió los ojos y después puso atención a la posición que guardaba. Ahí estaba uno de los mejores partidos de Chicago abrazando a una joven con ambos brazos, ¿cuánto tiempo habían pasado así? Anthony se sintió apenado. Pero no deseaba espabilarse, él habría pasado la noche disfrutando de la respiración de Candy cerca de su rostro si hubiese sido necesario.

Por fin obtuvo el valor de mirar a Patty y sonreírle tímidamente, podía adivinar que sus mejillas debían estar muy sonrojadas.

-Anthony – murmuró Patricia; al muchacho le pareció un detalle fuera de lo común que alguien que recientemente lo había conocido recordara su nombre, se sintió muy bien por eso. Miró a Patty con un signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro y la escuchó decir-: Siento haber llegado tan tarde, no lo esperaba – ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta evitando levantar la voz – ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar a Candy hasta su cama?

-Por supuesto – respondió el muchacho y delicadamente se dirigió a su amiga – Candy, Candy… - la risilla divertida de Patty que se esforzaba por pasar desapercibida llamó la atención de Anthony, la miró confuso.

-Si crees que puedes despertar a Candy debo corregirte, ella es una dormilona, nada la hará despertar hasta dentro de unas horas – le señaló el camino para invitarlo a pasar. Anthony sonrió un poco relajado y divertido, liberó a la durmiente de su abrazo solo por unos instantes, para encontrar un apoyo confiable, después la tomó delicadamente y se puso de pie con suma facilidad.

El viaje a la recámara de la chica terminó en un instante para la mala suerte de Anthony que lo que menos deseaba era separarse del calor que emanaba, del aroma que percibía y del arrebato de su corazón cuando su aliento cosquilleaba su cuello.

Patty solo había señalado la recámara, la joven tenía mucho interés en quitarse los tacones, así que Anthony, sin pensarlo dos veces, se atrevió a despojar también a Candy de sus zapatos en cuanto la colocó en la cama, la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello y se despidió de ella.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en el pequeño recibidor Patty ya lo esperaba, se despidieron y el joven en unos minutos ya se encontraban detrás del volante de su auto creyendo que estaba viviendo un sueño.

-¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso Patty? – le reclamó Candy a su compañera a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban.

-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada Candy – sobre la mesa había pan, mermelada y jugo; Patricia extendió la mano para tomar un poco – además, Anthony te estuvo llamando pero, bueno, ya lo sabes, la historia de siempre… - Candy inclinó la cabeza tratando de esconder su desconcierto.

-No desperté – concluyó.

-¡Eureka! – se burló Patricia - ¿Ves que si te esfuerzas es fácil? – se burló su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es fácil? – Albert recién estaba cerrando la puerta, tenía un rostro fatigado, como si su jornada hubiese sido muy pesada y preguntó animado por la sonrisa en el rostro de Patty.

Las muchachas explicaron al recién llegado la situación; había un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica pecosa que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Albert. Tenía que aceptar que se veía más hermosa que nunca; por un momento tuvo una sensación en la boca de su estómago que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, también sus músculos se habían tensado y su entrecejo estaba fruncido. En cambio, ella, Candy estaba más esplendorosa que nunca, parecía que sus ojos bailaban y sus palabras cantaban, Albert de pronto sentía mucha necesidad de abrazarla y al mismo tiempo la rechazaba.

-Será mejor que vaya a bañarme – dijo en tono serio amenazando la armonía que hasta ahora había flotado en el ambiente. Su silueta maravillosa y masculina a morir se perdió hasta que entró en su recámara.

-¿Te fijaste? – Patty creía entender lo que le sucedía a Albert – Creo que no le hizo gracia la anécdota – recalcó la chica de anteojos.

-No digas tonterías – en el fondo Candy sabía que lo que su amiga le advertía era cierto, pero por el momento no deseaba pensar en ello. Albert era para ella su mejor amigo y se sentía triste ante la posibilidad de lastimarlo. Había visto su mirada, no podía simplemente ser indiferente a la reacción de su amigo, pero ahora ella deseaba disfrutar de su momento; probablemente ambas habían mal interpretado la mirada del encantador rubio.

En su habitación, Albert estaba enojado consigo mismo, sabía que había sido un tanto frío con sus amigas ¿qué derecho tenía él a quitarle la sonrisa? ¿Acaso no era esa su motivación más grande para desear recuperarse? Con fastidio tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la regadera; permitió que el agua hiciera lo suyo mientras intentaba relajarse pero esas esmeraldas se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en un duce verdugo.

Para cuando salió de la regadera dispuesto a dejar atrás el mal rato ya las chicas se habían ido, habían dejado una linda mesa preparada para él con una pequeña nota firmada por Patty.

"_Albert, puedes comer con confianza, hoy he sido yo quien preparó el desayuno"_

El muchacho sonrió. Vivir con ese par era toda una experiencia, se preguntó cómo habría su vida antes de estar con ellas; no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, al menos, en su involuntaria ignorancia tenía el pretexto perfecto para estar al lado de ella.

Había quienes le llamaban "burgués" en el trabajo, porque afirmaban que sus modales eran las de un hombre de mucho mundo y muy bien educado, pero no se atrevían a asegurarlo porque sus manos mostraban rastros de trabajo duro y arduo, así que Albert estaba muy confundido, Candy decía ser su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no sabía nada más allá de su nombre, eso era todo: Albert. ¿Era ese su verdadero nombre? ¿Por qué Candy no podía decirle su apellido?

Estaba muy cansado, desayunó un poco conservando un nudo en la garganta y un autocontrol semejante al acero; llegaría el momento de que sus memorias regresaran, pero no tenía prisa, de eso no cabía duda. Si tenía que seguir lavando platos toda la vida para seguir viviendo con Candy, él podría hacerlo –se rió de su pensamiento porque si viviese con Candy toda la vida, le bajaría el sol, la luna y las estrellas si tan solo pudiera-. Terminó de desayunar y se fue a dormir, ahora ya sabía por qué Candy estaba tan hermosa esta mañana, radiante más bien.

Anthony, por su parte, no podía borrar de su rostro una bella sonrisa; sus primos lo notaron, lo habían escuchado llegar muy tarde por primera vez, pero al parecer las cosas habían salido bien pues su primo se mostraba muy feliz. Entraron a su habitación sin avisar y l bombardearon con todo tipo de preguntas mientras él terminaba de arreglarse para ir al banco tratando de obtener todo tipo de información sobre la jovencita; Archie encontró divertida la expresión de su primo cada vez que se refería a ella como Gatúbela y es que para el chico elegante, esa chica era una súper mujer con los ojos más expresivos que hubiese visto jamás. Anthony hacía como que no escuchaba y cambiaba el tema de inmediato mientras que Alistar, sin falta, lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su hermanito; Archie, en cambio, solo se encogía de hombros divertido por los celos de Anthony, los ojos de su primo iban de azules a grises y eso Archie lo disfrutaba a plenitud.

-Así que…- Alistar carraspeó un poco – ¿A qué hora traerás a Candy para que la tía la conozca? – había una sonrisa desafiante en la cara de los Cornwell, era como si disfrutaran llevando a Anthony al borde, al menos, en lo que concierne a las instrucciones de la tía abuela.

Anthony se puso pálido, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo pudo la tía meterlo en semejante lío? Sus primos lo miraban aún más divertidos, el color no parecía volver a su faz.

Con prontitud terminó de amarras las agujetas de sus zapatos y salió corriendo.

-No desayunaré con ustedes – le dijo – por favor Stear dile a George que no me espere temprano.

Los Cornwell no pudieron evitar reírse –o burlarse más bien – de la prisa de su primo, no querían ni pensar en la decepción que se llevaría cuando Candy se negara a acompañarlo.

Anthony pensó que llamar a Candy nuevamente para pedirle un paseo improvisado una vez que el momento llegara sería bastante descortés. Su auto derrapó los neumáticos y en un par de segundos ya estaba rumbo a la escuela de la rubia.

En el espejo ensayó su mejor sonrisa, sus mejores poses, su mejor frase, pero en el fondo sabía que de nada le servirían. Cuando estaba frente a la joven pecosa se le olvidaba todo. Decidió tranquilizarse. Sí, eso sería bueno, confiar en él mismo.

Encontró lo que consideró un lugar estratégico, ¡Claro! La entrada principal, esperó pacientemente a que la hora de fin de clases llegara y cuando tal fue el caso, puso especial atención en el alumnado. Afortunadamente, la exclusividad del colegio no permitía una matrícula muy grande, Candy pronto apareció. Ambos muchachos sonrieron, sus ojos brillaron emocionados y de súbito ambos intentaron controlarse. Anthony se acercó a ella, sus amigas no podían creer tener frente a ellas semejante bombón, sobre todo porque de inmediato le reconocieron, una de ellas le habló al oído sin dejar de mirar al joven, lo quería comer con la mirada.

-¡Vaya, vaya Candy! Anthony Brown tiene unos sentimientos muy buenos, para eso solo tienes que mirar su auto; también muy buen corazón, tan grande como su chequera – dijo en son de broma, Candy solo atinó a darle un "disimulado" codazo en las costillas. A Anthony no se le dificultó adivinar el tipo de comentario que la pecosa había recibido, los conocía todos.

De inmediato la joven se sintió embriagado por la presencia de Anthony, él le sonreía encantadoramente y extendía su brazo para recibir su bolsa escolar, ella actuó en automático y se la dio. Las muchachas que acompañaban a Candy ni siquiera se despidieron, los vieron tan ensimismados uno en el otro que adivinaron que no las escucharían.

-¿Qué haces aquí Anthony? – preguntó con curiosidad, él no podía apartar su mirada de ella pero su pregunta lo había traído a la realidad.

-Quiero invitarte… -titubeó –bueno yo – ¡diablos! ¿Cómo la tía lo había metido en esto? – quiero…

Candy hacía su mejor esfuerzo por evitar una risilla. Lo miró con atención y con sus ojos lo invitó a continuar.

Anthony tomó valor y finalmente la invitó a cenar en la mansión Andrew. Como era de esperarse, la joven se sorprendió pero aceptó encantada. El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, eso estaba fuera de lo que él se había imaginado. Ciertamente soñaba con ver a Candy en su territorio, pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto. Solo confiaba en que su abuela tuviese razón: Las buenas costumbres demostraron por siglos ser las mejores –decía siempre. El muchacho resopló resignado rogando al cielo que sus primos no fueran a contar sus historias en las que comúnmente era él quien terminaba mal parado. Le sonrió con nerviosismo a la muchacha y notó que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Algunas horas más tarde, justo antes de que la hora de la cita llegara, Albert se despidió de las muchachas. Patty recién había regresado y la hora en que debía él estar en el restaurante casi pisaba sus talones. Salió a prisa aún con sus manos temblando, en el fondo agradecía no tener que estar ahí cuando el tal Anthony se apareciera para llevarse a su pequeña, aunque, tenía que reconocer que se estaba portando como un caballero al tratar de mantenerla en el seno de su familia. Eso le daba puntos irremediablemente, si seguía mostrando que su interés por Candy era genuino él no tendría otra opción más allá que aceptarlo.

Afortunadamente tuvo tiempo para pedirle a Patty que acompañara a su amiga; al principio había puesto cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando Albert le explicó sus razones, -sí, todo eso de que "va a una casa desconocida", "mejor que alguien esté con ella porque no sabemos qué costumbres tengan"-, la muchacha había aceptado. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo: ¿Había aceptado porque Albert tenía razón o porque se había apiadado de él? Se sacudió la cabeza para eliminar tales ideas. El joven decidió usar las escaleras; un poco de ejercicio a nadie le cae mal, además, era necesario cuidar este mundo que a su parecer estaba más contaminado que un retrete de cantina y él no sería quien desperdiciara unos watts usando un elevador, no señor. Cuando llegó a la planta baja aún seguía temblando de sus manos, de sus piernas, de sus brazos, hasta de sus ojos, y es que… es que… acababa de ser víctima de la más cruel de las torturas: Candy había desfilado frente a él con cuanto atuendo se le ocurrió prudente para usar esa noche, al final ya no sabía si le decía que buscara algo diferente por el placer de tener primera fila en una pasarela privada o porque de verdad estaba interesado en que la muchacha lograra la mejor imagen; considerándolo de tal forma, seguramente no era porque le interesara que Candy luciera esplendorosa para otro, así que: Ahí estaba su respuesta. Todo iba bien, incluso era divertido y pudo seguirlo siendo si la joven no hubiera necesitado ayuda con ese maldito – ¿o quizás bendito? – cierre que se le había atorado en una zona tan peligrosa como su espalda baja… Albert se sonrojó hasta las orejas, miró sus manos y se compadeció de ellas, seguramente estarían temblando toda la noche. Y luego, estaba ese otro asunto ¿de cuándo acá él sabía de protocolos de la alta sociedad? Tenía que aceptar que había dejado a Candy gratamente sorprendida con su veloz y eficaz clase de etiqueta; esos pequeños detalles en los que por falta de práctica ella no se sentía segura, fluyeron con naturalidad de la boca del muchacho lavaplatos. Aún no podía quitarse de su mente la forma en que ella lo miraba cuando le explicaba la manera correcta de sentarse, de hablar, ¡hasta de mirar y saludar! Irguió su figura y caminó por las callejuelas sintiéndose el rey de la noche solo de pensar en dónde habían estado sus dedos unos minutos antes. Si había un monarca en ese momento, ese era Albert, "El rey de la selva de asfalto, de la noche citadina".

Anthony no pasaba la noche en mejor posición que Albert. Ese vestido que Candy usaba era simplemente perfecto; se ajustaba a su silueta casi como una segunda piel en el talle hasta su cintura y después se convertía en una falda elegante. Sus piernas, cubiertas delicadamente con unas medias transparentes se le antojaban al chico que ya no sabía de dónde sacar el valor para no estirar la mano cada vez que usaba la palanca de velocidades; de hecho, gustaba de la tortura, porque bien podría cambiar la dirección de estándar a automático, pero si lo hacía ¿cuál sería el pretexto para acercar su mano, sin importar no hacer contacto con esa jovencita? Trató de ayudarla a sentirse cómoda, estaba seguro de que ella estaba tan a la expectativa como él ¿acaso no es esa la función de un caballero? ¿Hacer que su damisela en peligro se siente reconfortada? Pero tenía que admitir que esta damisela parecía no ser indefensa, poseía, de hecho, armas a las que un mortal se rendiría sin pensarlo. Patty miraba desde el asiento trasero sin decir palabra alguna, aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, pero bueno, ya estaba ahí, sería mejor relajarse un poco.

Nada, ni las clases de Albert, ni las horas que pasó la muchacha frente al espejo, ni la labor de convencimiento para que Patty aceptara acompañarlos, ni la atención de Anthony en ir al colegio a invitarla personalmente los habría preparado para lo que escucharían poco después.

El corazón de Anthony latía presuroso, esta era, a pesar de ser forzada, una noche con la que había soñado miles de veces. Ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, caminó hasta la entrada principal con cada una de sus nuevas amigas apoyándose de un brazo diferente, el mayordomo abrió la puerta sin que Anthony tuviese que llamar, justo ahí, en una silla de ruedas estaba la matriarca con una bella sonrisa esperando por su nieto y sus invitadas. Detrás de ella estaban Archie y Alistar acompañados de George.

-Buenas noches – Anthony fue el primero en saludar; como era su costumbre, regaló un cariñoso beso a su abuela.

Cuando su figura de separó de ella para dar paso a la de Candy y Patty la abuela enmudeció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los muchachos empezaron a preocuparse.

Ni Candy ni Patty sabían que hacer o qué decir, nadie había en el lugar que lograra comprender el motivo del repentino cambio en la anciana.

-¿Qué te sucede abuela? – preguntaron Stear y Archie temerosos de que algo grave aconteciera con tal arrebato.

La dama no dejaba de mirar a la joven rubia que a su vez la miraba totalmente contrariada.

-Ven, acércate – Elroy Andrew levantó su mano para recibir a Candy, ella, obedeció y se agachó para saludarla, cuando Anthony vio esa acción consideró prudente presentarla.

-Abuela… - dijo emocionado – ella es…

-No tienes que decirlo Anthony, sé quién es – lo interrumpió ella. Todos imaginaron que la anciana había deducido, por las descripciones escuchadas, quién era esa chica.

Cuando el rostro de Candy y el de la anciana estuvieron a la misma altura, ella acunó el rostro pecoso en sus manos; los ojos de la chica contemplaban los emocionados ojos de la abuela sin que ninguna de las dos se atreviera a decir algo. Tal actitud confundió a cada testigo; incluso George, con sus años al servicio de la familia, jamás había visto tal despliegue de emociones en la matriarca. Elroy examinó a Candy detenidamente, sus pulgares pasearon por la comisura de sus labios, la chica estaba tensa, de vez en vez miraba desconcertada a Anthony y le sonreía con nerviosismo a la mujer que tenía su rostro preso.

-Yo te conozco – le dijo Elroy a Candy con su voz totalmente emocionada, sus manos estaban temblorosas y sus labios besaban su frente, luego sus mejillas, mojando el rostro de la joven con sus lágrimas –, yo te conozco – insistió –. Tú eres mi hija.

¡Chicas, hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, mejor no hagan conjeturas porque se confundirían mucho, esperen al siguiente capítulo, ¿sale?

_Malinalli, para la Guerra Florida 2010._

**Abril 2012:** ¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, es que ando muy ocupada, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo. Besitos.


	8. Capítulo 7 Más sabe el diablo por viejo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo**

Cuando Candy despertó esa mañana se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Todo era muy extraño. Eran casi las once, Patricia dormía en la misma elegante habitación que ella, la muchacha la movió un poco para despertarla. Aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero estaba preocupada por llamar a Albert y explicarle, seguramente él estaría sumamente preocupado por ellas. Buscó con urgencia su teléfono celular y marcó el número del apartamento; nadie contestó. En el inter volvió a mover a Patricia para que la joven despertara.

-Levántate Patricia, es tardísimo – insistió, pero su amiga solamente se acurrucó.

-Hoy es sábado Candy – refunfuñó su amiga – además, prometiste permanecer en esta casa el día de hoy.

Candy salió pronto de entre las sábanas, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo enfrentar la situación, Deseaba que Albert estuviera allí, seguramente él tendría un buen consejo.

Había en una delicada silla un poco de ropa limpia y nueva. La tía había hecho traer algunas cosas de la tienda más exclusiva a fin de que Candy y Patty no tuvieran ningún pretexto para salir de la mansión. La jovencita se bañó tan rápido como pudo, se maquilló naturalmente, eligió unos jeans y una blusa de punto entallada que le hacía lucir su figura y calzó sus pies con unas delicadas sandalias de tacón mediano.

Aún quería poner cada pieza del rompecabezas en su lugar. Patricia finalmente estaba en la regadera, usualmente los papeles era al revés, pero esta vez Patricia estaba disfrutando la reacciones de la rubia totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Entiendes algo Patty? – se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja mientras sujetaba su cabello y su amiga salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Pero por supuesto que no – su amiga decidió enfundarse también unos jeans – Todo lo que entiendo es que anoche te comprometiste con la señora Elroy a no separarte de ella – Patricia se rio de su amiga – aunque yo más bien pienso que no quieres separarte de Anthony.

-¡Anthony! – Candy se ruborizó totalmente – No quisiera que él pensara que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

-¿En serio piensas eso? – La miró confundida –. Creo que él fue quien insistió en evitar causarle un una fuerte emoción a su tía, él no desea que te separes de ella hasta que descubran que se trae esa señora entre manos. Madam Elroy estaba casi incontrolable cuando tuviste la idea de volver al departamento. No. No creo que alguno de ellos piense que te estés aprovechando.

Candy quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos. La primavera en esa mansión lucía espectacular, casi tanto como en Lakewood. Se levantó y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal para posarse un poco en el balcón y aspirar el aroma de las rosas; no deseaba encontrarse aún con Anthony y sus primos, se sentía fuera de lugar. Su estómago, como siempre, empezó a protestar.

-¡Hola Candy! – la voz entusiasmada de Anthony se escuchó entre los rosales.

-¡Hola Candy! – un par de voces continuaron el saludo. Anthony no estaba solo, sus primos estaban con él y la saludaban con hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Quieren tú y Patty bajar y desayunar con nosotros? – Archie tuvo la gentileza de mostrarles una desayunador que estaba siendo preparado –. Nosotros también nos hemos levantando tarde – se esforzó por hablar muy bajito para no perturbar a la tía, ya estaba a unos pasos del balcón de Candy – vengan, acompáñenos.

-Sí. Seguro – Candy tuvo que disimular el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago cuando miró cuán guapo lucía Anthony esa mañana – Si fuera un bizcocho ya me lo habría desayunado solita – pensó divertida; Patty la miraba y sonreía compartiendo su sonrojo.

-Entonces desayunaremos con ellos – los ojos de Patty detrás de sus anteojos lucían más esplendorosos que nunca – dime Candy, pero dime la verdad: ¿Tengo ojeras? –golpeó ligeramente su párpado inferior mientras que su amiga se reía de ella – ¡No te rías Candice White! SI estoy aquí es poque tú y Albert me metieron en este lío – le recordó indignada.

-Si. Lo entiendo – Candy se acercó a abrazarla en agradecimiento – pero también estás aquí por cierto joven listo. Y no trates de negarlo.

El par de amigas intercambió furtivas miradas, llenas de luz y de complicidad. Bajaron con entusiasmo, Candy había dejado un mensaje a Albert en su celular, ahora tenían que averiguar las últimas noticias sobre la tía.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron a las escaleras principales se encontraron con que los primos las estaban esperando al final de ellas. Se sintieron sumamente cohibidas, jamás pensaron que aún existieran caballeros de tal talla. Los ojos de Anthony y Candy se encontraron y de pronto sus cuerpos reaccionaron a ese cruce fabuloso y dulce. Él no podía, simplemente, no quería dejar de mirarla y ella se complacía de perderse en el cielo apacible y nítido de sus ojos. Patty por su parte no estaba menos nerviosa, ese chico de anteojos tenía una mirada muy intensa y lograba robarle el equilibrio. ¿Eso que Stear tenía al mirarla era sonrojo? Le gustaría averiguarlo. Los tres muchachos tenían la mirada clavada en las chicas que bajaban, estaban muy embelesados, tanto que no descubrieron la presencia del mayordomo que anunciaba una inesperada visita.

-La señorita Annie – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia casi imperceptible para la damita y después abandonó la estancia.

Candy sintió que la tierra se la tragaría en ese preciso momento. Aún no podía perdonar la indiferencia de quien había considerado una hermana y sobre todo, bueno, Candy podía fingir ser inmune a las groserías de la morena, pero no podía soportar el estado en que se ponía Tom cada vez que era víctima de sus desplantes. En cambio, entre los primos Andrew hubo una rápida comunicación, Anthony y Stear miraron a Archie para responsabilizarlo de la inesperada presencia y, después de saludarla, de inmediato volcaron su atención en Candy y Patty.

Archie resopló resignado, sabía que tenían razón; si Annie estaba ahí era con un solo interés y, para su desgracia ese interés tenía su nombre, su rostro… su cuenta bancaria – pensó molesto.

La tía era mudo testigo de la escena, a decir verdad, la estaba disfrutando hasta que la tal Annie esa se había unido al grupo; la anciana no terminaba de comprender a esa jovencita: Había momentos en que pensaba que podía llegar a quererla pero había otros que sentía rechazarla profundamente. A su parecer, Annie no terminaba de gustarle porque ella misma no terminaba de gustarse y de mostrarse tal como era. Decidió que podía ayudar al grupo de jóvenes, en especial a su querido Archie que de inmediato había cambiado el semblante, seguramente ya traía una losa en su espalda y eso no era justo, a juzgar por la dama, siento tan guapo y sobre todo, tan bueno.

Elroy Andrew carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, estaba en la planta baja, parada justo en la puerta de la biblioteca, había estado haciendo varias llamadas misteriosas.

-Annie, querida – preguntó en el tono más amable que encontró – ¿ya desayunaste? – esa era una trampa, la dama sabía que la chica estaba obligada a decir que sí, de otro modo, su imagen sería la de un perezosa.

-Sí señora Andrew – respondió Annie con sus nervios casi traicionándola, la presencia de Candy al lado de Archie la ponía fuera de sí, era peligroso para su reputación. Hacía años que no hablaban y no sabía si podía confiar en ella, las palabras de su carta última dirigida a la chica pecosa aún estaban grabadas en su mente.

-Entonces dejemos que ellos desayunen, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte unos bordados en los que he estado trabajando – la mujer le guiñó el ojo a Archie; Anthony y Stear entonces respiraron aliviados también. Había muchísimo agradecimiento en los ojos de los muchachos, como si ellos rechazaran a Annie.

Candy se sorprendió sintiéndose mal por Annie, hasta ahora no había abierto la boca. Cuando la vio aparecer sintió el más puro rechazo, pero mirar que sus nuevos amigos la rechazaban también lograba que sintiera compasión y pena por ella. Una vez más, para su sorpresa, tenía la necesidad de protegerla.

Annie estaba a punto de ir con la tía, pero los muchachos la detuvieron. Con mayor ánimo le presentaron a las chicas con quienes estaban y, ya que la tía estaba presente, se vieron obligados a presentar a Candy como la hija de su tía. Para Annie eso fue una bomba que explotaba en su cabeza ocasionando un enorme hongo de horror. No podía imaginarse lo que los muchachos estaban comentando ¿Candy una Andrew? ¿Hija de la señora Elroy? ¿Qué tipo de farsa era esa? No tuvo otra opción más allá de sonreír, se sentía tan impactada que no hubo otra respuesta de parte de la morena. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió a la tía sin hacer comentario alguno. Los muchachos intentaron ignorar su reacción, tomaron a las muchachas del brazo y las condujeron al desayunador.

El tal desayunador estaba en un elegante kiosko blanco, como era de esperarse, lleno de rosas. A las chicas les pareció un lindo escenario para desayunar. Candy trataba de olvidarse del incidente con Annie, eso no le costó mucho trabajo, pues teniendo a Anthony al lado, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Siento mucho la actitud de Annie muchachas – Archie trató de justificarla.

-No te preocupes, dejémoslo atrás, me parece que hay un tema más interesante pendiente – Patty era muy observadora pero no deseaba hacer conjeturas.

-Hablando de eso – Alistar sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en su vaso – queremos agradecerles por pasar la noche en vela con nosotros, estamos seguros de que otras chicas habrían preferido abandonar el drama familiar.

-Ni lo digas Stear – Candy estaba deseosa de saber qué habían averiguado. Estaba muy preocupada.

Después del comentario de la tía abuela, la dama se había sentido indispuesta, pero se negaba a permitir que Candy abandonara la mansión, los muchachos rogaron a las chicas que permanecieran con ellos. Candy hizo más que eso: Permaneció al lado de la cama de la tía abuela; de vez en vez la mujer se movía inquieta en su sueño, y eso no era bueno para su estado; la voz de Candy la reconfortaba. Anthony no quiso separarse de ellas, pasó también la noche velando el sueño de su abuela.

En ese momento George estacionó su auto, caminó con aire muy resuelto hasta donde estaban los muchachos. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la extraña reacción de la tía abuela. Saludó y se sentó con los chicos, no le apetecía desayunar; él sí se había levantado temprano, como cada día, sin importar que también había pasado la noche en vela preocupado por la tía abuela.

-¿Tienes más información George? – Anthony trataba de comprender cada palabra de su anciana tía – ¿tienes idea de lo que la tía tenga en mente George? – al muchacho tomó la mano de Candy y le sonrió para reconfortarla.

-Nada. Solo lo que ya les he dicho: Su tía jamás tuvo hijos. Cuando la conocí el joven Anthony aún no había nacido, mucho menos el joven Archivald, así que… - George miró con seriedad a la joven rubia – señorita Candy, usted puede tener la seguridad de que la tía está fantaseando; no hay posibilidad alguna de que sea hija de la señora Elroy. Los años que llevo al servicio de la familia, jamás me he separado de ella por más de un mes, ella llevó la batuta en los negocios por años, yo he estado a su lado en todo momento y puedo asegurarle que jamás tuvo hijos.

-¿Entonces crees que la tía se esté volviendo loca? – Archie estaba tan triste como sus compañeros; jamás llegaron a pensar, que verían el día en que la tía comenzara a tener demencia senil. Para ellos la dama era la imagen clara y nítida de fuerza de carácter y voluntad.

-No lo creo – les aseguró el hombre sin agregar otro comentario.

-Pero la tía parece tan segura cuando habla de que Candy es su hija – Stear miró a Candy –. Tenemos que aceptar que Candy tiene los ojos de la tía Rosemarie.

La muchacha no se atrevía a decir nada, había tratado de ser prudente; pero el comentario de Alistar la perturbó. Anthony nuevamente buscó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza. Le sonrió cariñoso.

-Eso es verdad – aceptó el muchacho un poco triste; al tocar a esa jovencita, su corazón no le enviaba ninguna alerta. No. Ella no era hija de la tía. Tenían que averiguar lo que pasaba en la mente de la matriarca.

-Quizás deberían llevarla con un psiquiatra, probablemente él pueda orientarlos – sugirió Patty – probablemente la tía está tratando de llenar su necesidad de un hijo.

-No lo creo Patty – respondió Stear – la tía ha sido una madre para nosotros, no creo que ella tenga esa necesidad, sabe que la vemos como una madre.

George tenía unas ojeras enormes, se le veía cansado emocional y físicamente.

-George – Anthony llamó su atención antes de que se quedara dormido – has estado muy cansado tratando de ayudarnos, sabemos cuánto amas al tío y sabemos que estás preocupado por él, y ahora, con esta actitud de la tía…- el muchacho no sabía cómo decir lo que deseaba sin ofender al eficiente hombre – te preocupas por nosotros, no solo por los negocios; por favor –, clareó su garganta – busca a alguien que pueda ayudarte; busca un asistente, alguien que sea digno de toda tu confianza, que sea capaz de seguirte el ritmo, que pueda atender algunos asuntos a fin de que te dediques solo a aquéllos que tu elijas.

George no respondió, tenía que aceptar que se sentía muy cansado, incluso, casi agotado. Miró a Anthony a los ojos, aún sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

-No eches en saco roto lo que te pido George. Ahora mismo estás con nosotros; pudiste haberte quedado a descansar un poco, dormir; pero estoy seguro que viniste a reconfortarnos, y más aún, podría jurar que no descansarás hasta que el tío abuelo William esté de regreso en la familia. Así que, para que puedas ayudarnos con esos asuntos de prioridad familiar sin que abusemos de ti, de tu cariño por nosotros, busca un buen asistente.

Los Cornwell asentían a cada palabra de su primo. Lo apoyaban totalmente. Anthony tenía razón, sin embargo, vislumbraron un dejo de tristeza en el hombre.

-Lo pensaré – fue la estoica respuesta.

-Vamos George – Archie quiso convencerlo para que se comprometiera de una vez por todas – cuando no estás buscando al tío estás al frente del consorcio o pendiente de nuestras necesidades, incluso, todos sabemos que en ocasiones has tenido que esconder las travesuras de Neal y Elisa para evitarle disgustos a la tía.

-Me alegra que piensen en mí – la chillona voz de Elisa Legan se escuchó de pronto rompiendo la armonía del grupo, detrás de ella estaba la siempre fiel figura de su hermano Neal que en cuanto vio a Candy de inmediato la reconoció.

Candy se puso tensa, esta visita era demasiado. Primero la tía, luego Annie y ahora tenía que saludar al señorito y a su hermana. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una casa de locos donde los únicos cuerdas eran sus amigos?

Anthony contuvo la respiración tratando de evitar el aroma del perfume de Elisa, era demasiado escandaloso para su gusto. La chica también reconoció de inmediato a quien consideraba su ex sirvienta y sonrió de medio lado. Besó a Stear y Archie a modo de saludo, pero cuando notó la mano de Anthony cubriendo la de Candy su sangre hirvió y saludó a su primo con un beso en los labios y una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Hola cariño – dijo melosa – te he extrañado mucho – su pulgar jugueteó con los labios de Anthony, quien no esperaba semejante desplante de coquetería; usualmente la evadía, pero este era un nuevo truco.

Lo que lo hizo reaccionar, fue la forma con que su primo saludaba a su invitada:

Neal la había levantado y la abrazaba muy efusivamente colocando una de sus manos en su espalda baja atrayéndola hacia él; Candy había puesto sus pequeños brazos en entre ella y el recién llegado evadiendo su rostro, escondiendo sus labios; de alguna manera había adivinado las intenciones de Neal; él no escondía el hecho de conocerla.

-Hola preciosa – le dijo sintiéndose un galán de Hollywood – me alegra volver a verte, te has convertido en toda una mujercita – y sin decir "agua va" Neal Legan estaba dispuesto a robarle a la pecosa su primer beso.

Chicas, no quise que siguieran haciendo conjeturas, aquí les traigo el capitulo. ¿Qué será lo que hace que la tía vea una hija en Candy? ¿Qué será?

**Abril 2012:** Son bellísimas por seguir leyendo, de verdad que aprecio todo su apoyo.

Me encanta saber que les gusta; agradezco muchos sus mensajes. Abril ha sido complicado y sus porras me han ayudado mucho para sentirme mejor. ¡Gracias!

Cyt, me preguntabas si aparecería Terry en este fic. No nena, Terryto no aparece por aquí. :'(


	9. Capítulo 8 Plenilunio

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Plenilunio**

-¡Suéltame Niel! -Exigió Candy forcejeando, sintiendo los brazos de Legan rodeándola, invadiendo su espacio vital y con claras intenciones de besarla.

La sangre de Anthony de pronto se convirtió en un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Ni siquiera él lograba comprender ese automático descontrol. De mañana veraniega, se había convertido en tormentosa; vio a su primo a punto de besar a Candy y reaccionó violentamente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Candy levantó su rodilla para golpear la entrepierna del recién llegado y liberarse de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste Niel? - Al mismo tiempo Anthony lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo perder el poco equilibrio que le quedaba tras la defensa femenina – ¿Pero qué te has creído? – el rubio se le echó encima.

-¿Qué te pasa primo? ¿Por qué reaccionas así por una sirvienta? – Niel se rió de medio lado, mirando lascivamente a Candy mientras acariciaba su entrepierna para darle un poco de alivio.

Esas palabras calaron fuertemente en el joven heredero; sus músculos se tensaron dispuestos a responder la porfía con un puñetazo; se lanzó sobre su primo, pero unos brazos fuertes lo detuvieron.

-Detente Anthony – era George que sabía que un disgusto no convenía en este momento a la tía abuela.

Para Niel, ese fue el momento perfecto, el que estaba deseando, mientras Anthony forcejeaba para liberarse de George, el moreno atestó un golpe en el estómago de Anthony, pero no pudo hacer más porque Stear y Archie lo detuvieron.

-¡Eres el mismo cobarde de siempre Niel! – Candy no podía creer que siempre sus encuentros con los Legan terminaran de la misma manera. Se acercó a Anthony quien al tenerla tan cerca hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura, la tomó de la mano y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la atrajo hacia él; su respiración estaba agitada todavía, colocó su frente sobre la frente de ella, sus labios estaban muy cerca; Anthony aún no podía recuperarse de lo que sintió cuando vio a su primo a punto de besarla, había reaccionado prácticamente por instinto, no deseaba, no podía, no permitiría que él se saliera con la suya.

-¿Estás bien? – de reojo vio como Stear y Archie formaban una especie de barrera para impedir que Niel se acercara a ellos. Ambos muchachos estaban muy avergonzados por lo que había sucedido.

-Estoy bien Anthony – la muchacha se quedó paralizada al sentir la respiración del joven tan cerca de ella, no podía negar que disfrutaba de la arrolladora figura de Anthony y que se sentía protegida a su lado, pero esto que de pronto la embargaba era mucho más intenso a todo lo que hubiese experimentado antes.

Con Tom también se sentía protegida, pero era muy diferente. La burbuja de la pareja se rompió cuando la voz de Annie les interrumpió.

-La señora Elroy notó la presencia de Elisa y Niel y les pide que vayan al salón de té – sin atreverse a mirar a Candy, Annie dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la mansión con los Legan. Sabía que sería inútil esperar a Archie, él siempre encontraba la manera de escabullirse. Y así fue: Patricia caminó escoltada por los Cornwell.

Neal cojeaba ligeramente por el golpe recibido de Candy; el camino a la mansión no era precisamente corto y rápido; los primos Andrew se rieron del balanceo de Niel. Archie hizo un gesto de dolor mientras lo miraba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por disimular y Alistar sonreía de medio lado.

- No me gustaría que te enojaras conmigo gatita – dijo Archie todavía con su rostro deformado.

-Tampoco a mí – corearon Alistar y Anthony en respuesta.

-De hecho – Anthony habló al oído de la rubia – yo prefiero todo lo contrario.

La voz en el oído de Candy provocó un delicado cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo; lo miró, descubrió una intensa mirada en su compañero, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y titubeó ligeramente porque podía sentir cómo sus rodillas se convertían en mantequilla. Y es que siempre había creído que para tener el cielo a su alcance había que morir, sin embargo, si miraba fijamente a Anthony, sentía como si ya lo hubiese alcanzado.

En el pórtico de la mansión estaba esperando por ellos la tía abuela.

-Me alegro que estemos todos juntos – para la anciana los hechos eran más que obvios, conocía a su clan y sabía que algo debía habar sucedido –. Veo que ya conocen a mi hija – comentó mientras señalaba a Candy.

Los Legan, como era de esperarse, hicieron mil conjeturas, todas dirigidas hacia el hecho de que Candy era una arribista que se aprovechaba de la buena fe de la tía abuela. Una chica cuyo único lúgubre objetivo era pescar un buen partido. Esa noche, después de los mil y un intentos por convencer a la tía de que estaba cometiendo un error, Niel y Elisa no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

La chica pelirroja no podía expulsar de su mente las imágenes de un Anthony sumamente atento con esa sirvienta, había sido testigo de que el muchacho parecía tener más vida cuando estaba cerca de la pecosa. Elisa deseaba todas esas atenciones para ella. Durante toda su vida, la muchacha había guardado la esperanza de que los ojos azules de Anthony la miraran con amor, de que el heredero correspondiera al sentimiento que ella guardaba para él. Ella lo había amado, solo tenía un objetivo en la vida: El de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Anthony, ¿por qué él ni siquiera la miraba? Ella se esforzaba continuamente por llamar su atención, usaba ropa reveladora, siempre estaba a la vanguardia, sus modales eran finos, incluso había tomado esas aburridas clases de cocina con la tía para que le enseñara a hornear los platillos que al muchacho le gustaban; nadie tocaba el piano mejor que ella, era capaz de comunicarse en más de tres idiomas ¿Y todo para qué? Anthony ni siquiera la miraba. Todo el día solo había tenido ojos para esa sirvientucha cuyo olor a establo, según ella, no había desaparecido. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle esa chica a un hombre de mundo como Anthony? Elisa apretó molesta la falda de su vestido. Nada. Obvio. Candice White no era nada más que una ladrona con cara de ángel.

Niel por supuesto que tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien.

Los Legan habían vivido todo el tiempo en su casa de Lakewood. Niel conocía muy bien a Candice, había seguido sus pasos de una forma casi enfermiza, siempre guardando su distancia con la chiquilla; la vio convertirse en una graciosa jovencita, y hoy por hoy, estaba a punto de ser una mujer sumamente hermosa. Niel sabía que la chica compartía el departamento con Albert y había intentado hacerla quedar mal ante la familia pero para su sorpresa, nadie había dado la menor importancia a ello, de hecho, le pareció que ni siquiera se sorprendieron.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa que el idiota de Anthony se desviva por ella? – Niel pateó la pared, pronto se dio cuenta había sido un error pues un extremo dolor lo invadió casi de inmediato y tuvo que empezar a dar saltos mientras que con sus manos intentaba calmar el intenso dolor de su pie. Lo cierto era que Niel había disfrutado como un estúpido de los pocos segundos que la tuvo en sus brazos retorciéndose como una fierecilla protegiendo sus labios. Solo un par de segundos más y habría domado a esa fiera, si tan solo hubiese tenido un par de segundos más.

-Había olvidado que eres fuerte – el dolor en su entrepierna aún no había desaparecido por completo. Finalmente logró controlar el dolor de su pie y lo colocó en el piso para mantenerse erguido nuevamente. Sonrió malicioso, no había un mejor reto que conseguir los besos de esa chica.

Stear y Archie habían llevado a Patty al departamento, obviamente la muchacha había disfrutado la estancia en la casa Andrew, sin embargo, no había para ella nada como su independencia. Quería su espacio, su lugar.

Tan pronto como anunció sus planes, Stear se ofreció a acompañarla y Archie, solo por el placer de molestar se había apuntado.

-¿Es que no comprendes que quiero estar a solas con ella? – le había reclamado Alistar al oído.

-Por favor hermano, déjame ir contigo – Archie lo miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir – no quisiera que Annie volviese y me encontrara, por favor, déjame acompañarte.

Alistar miró a su hermano con compasión, se encogió de hombros y sacó las llaves de su auto.

-Si no hay otro remedio, supongo que puedes venir – Archie no mentía del todo. Deseaba desaparecer de la mansión porque, aunque Annie había visitado la casa por la mañana y últimamente la jovencita llegaba a cualquier hora así que el petimetre muchacho prefería emprender la graciosa huída.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos donde Giovanni y comemos algo?

-¡Sí! – Patricia respondió con entusiasmo a la propuesta. Los Cornwell la miraron sorprendidos, usualmente las chicas no muestras ese excesivo entusiasmo para comer. Ella comprendió la sorpresa de sus acompañantes y se sonrojó –Bueno, ustedes propusieron…

-No te preocupes Patty – Alistar de inmediato la reconfortó con su sonrisa – verás que te gustará el lugar.

-Sin duda – respondió ella aún con el color embelleciendo sus mejillas. No comprendía por qué, siendo tan segura de sí misma, cuando Stear la miraba ella perdía todo entendimiento. Y es que esos profundo y hermosos ojos negros parecían haber arrebatado el encanto de la noche.

Tom se cubrió con la sábana del hotel. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar porque de pronto sentía que se ahogaba. Sus pulmones no podían obtener todo el aire que necesitaba. Estaba enojado, deprimido y molesto. Se sentía sumamente humillado.

Ya su corazón se lo había advertido mil veces, pero él quería ignorarlo. Deseaba pensar que no era cierto, que ella realmente le amaba. Que algún día podría gritarle al mundo entero por fin que la mujer que su corazón había elegido le correspondía. Pero hoy se caía de esa extraña nube, el viaje terminaba. Ella había sido bastante directa.

La vio levantarse de la cama con su rostro frío e inexpresivo. Ni siquiera se tornó a mirarlo. Tom quería zarandearla, sacudirla de su espasmo, explicarle que la vida iba más allá de su cabello perfumado, del oropel que la rodeaba, de las fiestas y reuniones con personas que no pueden llamarse tus amigos.

Ella era simplemente exquisita. Su cuerpo no tenía comparación alguna. Era inocente para todos, pero cuando él la hacía suya, la personalidad de la joven cambiaba y se tornaba en una Thais sin límites o titubeos. Aún tenía su sabor en sus labios, aún su piel estaba impregnada de su perfume. Podía, incluso, sentir las caricias que ella le prodigaba sobre su piel. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para eliminarla de su vida, de su cuerpo, de sus memorias? ¿Por qué meterse con una chica que estaba hecha para ser una de esas muñequitas de porcelana?

Él deseaba meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua lavara la infamia del engaño. ¿Por qué lo estaba abandonando? Él había hecho todo lo que le había pedido: Si la encontraba en la calle ni siquiera la miraba aunque se muriera por perderse en su mirada, jamás la llamaba aunque sus oídos anhelaran la música de su voz, jamás la importunaba. Era como un perrito faldero esperando a que ella lo buscara, entonces, acudía a su llamado presto, para fundirse en su cuerpo, para derretirse en su fuego. Cuando llegó a esa última reflexión Tom se odió. ¿Cómo había permitido que una falda hiciera con él lo que quisiera?, ¿cómo había tenido la estupidez de bailar el compás que ella eligiera? ¡Maldita suerte! ¡Maldita vida! Ella lo había embrujado seguramente, porque por más que lo intentaba, Tom no podía saber qué sería de su vida si ella ya no estaba más con él.

La vio vestirse apresurada, como si el aire estuviese envenenado. La vio peinar su cabello – el mismo en el que jamás volvería él a enredar sus dedos –, y por último ponerse sus zapatos. Ni siquiera volvió a ponerse las medias. Salió apresurada sin decir una palabra más. Ya todo había terminado. Al menos había terminado para el vaquero, porque según ella, su vida apenas empezaba a vislumbrar un destino; un destino en el que, obviamente, él no tenía cabida.

Él se levantó y miró las medias en la alfombra; con su pie la arrojó debajo de la cama, no deseaba ver nada que fuera de ella. Estaba dolido, intoxicado. No deseaba derrumbarse, al menos no en lo que él consideraba su santuario, su templo de adoración a su diosa. Miró su teléfono celular y, como un acto de liberación borró su número telefónico.

-¡Púdrete! – ya no era tiempo de seguir lamentándose. Él siempre había dicho que el riesgo valía la pena, ahora estaba cayendo, pero jamás permitiría que ella lo viera derrotado alguna vez por su culpa. Quizás podría llorar en silencio o en la soledad, pero siempre lejos de ella. Hoy no. Hoy no deseaba llorar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y con coraje y se dio la media vuelta con un nudo atorado en la garganta.

Salió del lugar después de pagar la cuantiosa cuenta. Suspiró y dirigió sus pasos al primer bar que recordaba.

El lugar era muy exclusivo, por supuesto, estaba en una zona de gente "bien". El vaquero sonrió de medio lado ¿de cuándo acá la gente como ella es gente bien? Se sentó en la barra del bar y conversó un poco con el cantinero; no lo conocía, quizás eso era bueno, de esa manera no tendría que fingir en lo absoluto. Después de un par de tequilas Tom salió del lugar, aún tenía que manejar hasta Lakewood. Buscó su vieja camioneta con la esperanza de que estar en lo que él llamaba "su territorio" lo hiciera sentir mejor. Bajó las ventanas del vehículo, sintonizó una estación de música country y trató de seguir la letra de las canciones. El camino no prometía ser el mejor recorrido, sin embargo eso era lo mejor: Retornar.

Un poco común apagón eléctrico ensombreció el distrito alrededor de la mansión Andrew. Anthony y Candy paseaban un poco por el jardín. La noche era sumamente bella, el viento mecía apenas las copas de los árboles, la bóveda celeste se mostraba majestuosa como pocas veces gracias a la ausencia de luz artificial. La luna se mostraba en plenilunio extendiendo un delicado velo en cuya palidez se mezclaban colores plateados y marfilados.

Lentamente, la mansión empezó a iluminarse con velas que los sirvientes habían encendido dentro de los muros y con luminarias de aceite y petróleo en el exterior.

-Jamás me imaginé alguna postal de este tipo – los ojos de Candy bailotearon emocionados cuando miró hacia la mansión. No estaban solos en el jardín. Los sirvientes todos estaban ocupados en sus labores nocturnas así que ella se sentía con confianza de permanecer con Anthony vislumbrando esa belleza.

-Bueno, la tía abuela nunca ha permitido que Alistar ponga a funcionar el generador que fabricó especialmente para la casa – Anthony sonrió de medio lado esperando que Candy recordara los detalles que le había comentado sobre los inventos de su primo.

-Sí claro, si yo fuera ella creo que también temería – los muchachos tenía la vista siguiendo a una joven mucama que llevaba una pequeña antorcha en la mano, estaba encendiendo las lámparas -. Me parece como si me hubiesen trasladado a otra época – confesó emocionada.

Anthony la contempló tratando de adivinar cómo lograba encender sus ojos asombrándose por tan pequeñas cosas. Ella era algo muy fuera de lo común.

-Ven Candy – la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta una linda banca de mármol blanco que con la luz de la luna resplandecía – se sentó después de ella y entonces relajó su cuerpo colocando su cuello en el respaldo duro de la banca, pero parecía no molestarle. Sus ojos estaban en el cielo, le gustaba aprovechar de esos pequeños momentos en que las estrellas resplandecían por accidentes como esta falta de luz artificial.

-¿Te gustan las estrellas Anthony? –Candy secundó su ejemplo y miró maravillada la infinidad de astros que no podían apreciarse sino en noches como esta.

-¿A quién no? – era como si él concluyera que era algo lógico: que a todos les gustan las estrellas.

-Tienes razón, a mí me gustan mucho – Anthony desvió su mirada para deleitarse en el perfecto perfil de ella, su rostro, bañado con luz de luna parecía aún más resplandeciente que las estrellas que miraba – ¿quieres una?

Candy lo miró sin saber qué decir. Había una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos chicos, sus miradas intensas cada vez se buscaban con mayor frecuencia, como si empezaran a depender uno del otro.

-¿Puedes localizar la osa mayor? –el entusiasmo en la voz del muchacho era innegable, Candy tuvo el presentimiento de que era algo que él deseaba mostrarle -. Hay un par de estrellas que siempre me han recordado a ti – confesó Anthony con su voz un poco tímida por primera vez.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos, se sintió halagada de saberlo, de sintió emocionada hasta el tuétano, se sintió vibrante, viva. Lo vio señalar hacia la osa mayor pero después abandonó su concentración como si dudara un poco. Se levantó y a su vez le extendió la mano para levantarla. Había una sonrisa diferente en el muchacho.

-Cielos, aún no puedo creer que finalmente las vaya a compartir contigo – confesó son una risilla nerviosa.

Anthony tomó la mano de la joven y la levantó delicadamente, invitándola a volver a mirar hacia el cielo mientras que él le hablaba al oído su aliento la estremecía de inmediato, el tono varonil de su voz la atormentaba lenta y deliciosamente-: Usualmente, cuando alguien compara a una mujer con una estrella busca una grande y brillante, una de esas que todo el mundo ve primero; no voy a negar que la estrella del norte sería perfecta para ti, o que Venus y su mito van muy bien contigo, sin embargo, yo quiero mostrarte una estrella que te regalé hace muchos años – la voz de Anthony estaba emocionada, podía sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar y tenía que aceptar que él mismo estaba más afectado de lo que jamás imaginó. La piel de ella estaba erizada y eso lo complacía enormemente. Clareó su garganta tratando de concentrarse para continuar – cuando te conocí pasé el resto de la tarde esperando tu regreso – sonrió son nostalgia ante su infantil recuerdo – mis pies estaban listos para echar a correr, pero esta vez sería en pos de ti si tan solo te hubiese visto nuevamente, si tan solo las estrellas de tus ojos hubiesen vuelto a mirarme – el aliento de Anthony se perdía detrás del cuello femenino, su voz empezaba a sonar aterciopelada, seductora, diáfana; ella no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo, tornó su mirada hacia él completamente satisfecha e hipnotizada por el encanto del joven. Anthony devolvió una mirada intensa, deseosa, quería besar sus labios, pero se contuvo -, esa misma noche la abuela nos dijo que deberíamos abandonar nuestros planes para establecernos en Lakewood –entonces los ojos del muchacho se nublaron ligeramente – no sabes, me puse muy triste, no sabía por qué me había afectado tanto. Había pasado toda la tarde en el portal esperando verte, y después de cenar volví al mismo lugar, pero tú no regresaste. Volví mi vista al cielo y entonces descubrí lo que quiero mostrarte. Esa noche te hice un regalo – Anthony le sonrió con picardía escondida detrás de la emoción desbordada, ella estaba muda, no podía creer lo que escuchaba -: Si trazas un una línea recta de la osa mayor al cinturón de orión encontrarás una serie de estrellas formadas como un triángulo ¿Las distingues? - Anthony tomó la mano de la joven y señaló las instrucciones que había hecho. Candy asintió sin ser capaz de abrir la boca – justo al centro del cateto izquierdo del triángulo, hay un par de pequeñísimas estrellas, muy unidas, tan pequeñas que casi pasan desapercibidas y tan juntas que parecen ser una sola – Candy miró con detenimiento el punto que el muchacho señalaba – ¿Ya las encontraste? – la voz de Anthony en este punto casi se quebraba. Le dio tiempo para responder, pero ella estaba embelesada por el significado implícito en el regalo de Anthony – Candy ¿ya las encontraste? – insistió.

-Sí, puedo verlas – dijo apenas – ¿dices que son mías? ¿Dices que me las has regalado?

-No exactamente – Anthony sonrió, su voz estaba por demás emocionada.

-Pero… - ella bajó su mirada decepcionada ¿había mal interpretado todo?

-Una es tuya y la otra es mía – Anthony levantó el mentón de Candy para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, después desvió sus ojos solo un poco para mirar sus labios, ella estaba temblando, él estaba temblando, ella lo estaba esperando y él estaba deseoso de invadirlos. Vio cómo ella humedecía sus labios y se sintió complacido, con el mayor nerviosismo decidió terminar su larga odisea a los labios de la pecosa llorona que recordaba.

Los labios de Anthony se posaron en los Candy sin más intención que el suave y delicado contacto, ella entonces tembló; ninguno de los dos hizo otro movimiento, sus bocas estaban cerradas disfrutando solamente del contacto añorado, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas sintiendo fuego en su piel; él la sujetada de sus brazos deleitado en los poros de la joven piel femenina que delataban la desbordante emoción en ella. Anthony humedeció un poco sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo, de pronto se encontraron masajeando suavemente los labios del otro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella tenía sus pequeñas manos reposando en el pecho del muchacho y luego, por instinto o atrevimiento quizás, las llevó tímidamente hasta el cuello de él; Anthony liberó los brazos de ella y la abrazó depositando una mano en su espalda y otra más en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él como si temiera que fuera a escaparse; podía sentir la inexperiencia de ella en la torpeza de su encuentro, él deseaba beber su aliento tempestuosamente pero a la vez deseaba ir despacio, éste era el mejor momento de su vida. Traviesamente, la lengua de ella comenzó a lamer los labios de él delicadamente, como si deseara que el sabor de él se mezclara con el de ella. Anthony entonces se atrevió a escudriñar con su lengua también los suaves y carnosos labios de Candy, una vez más la sintió estremecerse y se sintió esclavo de sus emociones, en el intercambio la boca de ella se abrió con timidez y Anthony atrapó su lengua con la suya para llenarla dulcemente de caricias extrañas pero que a ambos los llevaron casi al cielo. El beso, el primer beso era más maravilloso de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Eso era suficiente por ahora. Anthony lo sabía, ella estaba temblando incapaz de controlarse, él debía hacerlo. Muy lentamente disminuyó la intensidad del encuentro. Sus manos habían permanecido en el mismo sitio, así que la atrajo hacia él con dulzura infinita. Depositó pequeños besos en los labios de ella y uno final en la punta de su nariz. Ella sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Anthony, su respiración era ligeramente agitada, en sus ojos había amor y felicidad.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Preguntó Anthony – ¡Diablos esa no era la pregunta correcta! – se armó de valor -: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Continuó a media voz mientras que su frente reposaba sobre la de ella y sus manos jugueteaban con los rizos que caían por la espalda de la chica.

Candy sonrió. Le parecía increíble que en pleno siglo XXI aún un hombre hiciera tales preguntas. No se lo esperaba. Estaba nerviosa. Ella imaginaba que con un beso todo estaba dicho ¡y qué beso!

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para Anthony; empezaba a sentirse decepcionado – muy bien don Juan – se dijo – si querías asustarla: Lo has logrado – ¿qué tenía que hacer? Nunca le había declarado su amor e interés a nadie ¿ella lo rechazaría?

Ella tragó salida y de algún lado expulsó un tímido "Sí" sonrió a Anthony mientras depositaba un segundo beso en los labios del muchacho. Un beso tierno y delicado.

Él no permitió que ella se apartara nuevamente. La atrajo con más fuerza hacia él. Sentía que caería por la emoción, deseaba tenerla consigo, deseaba no separarse de ella nuevamente. Nada impediría que él siguiera disfrutando de lo que había encontrado alguna vez frente a su portal de rosas.

-Gracias – le dijo Anthony al oído – te juro que no te arrepentirás.

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Bueno chicas! Ya les revelé dónde están mis estrellas, luego me dicen si las encontraron. Perdón por el poco de drama de Tom pero es necesario para lo que viene.

Lore de Brower, Lady Karen, Flor, Val rod, DY, Weny, Luz Irene, Alejandra, Cyt, Moonlightgirl86, Libby de Brower Noemi Cullen, Lucero, Annilina, Paolau2, Arlene, Luna Andry: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y su paciencia. Leo cada uno de sus mensajes y siempre me sacan una sonrisota. De verdad, aprecio muchísimo el tiempo que se toman para leer esta ocurrencia y además, para estimularme a continuar.

¡Miles de abrazos!


	10. Capítulo 9 Como la palma de mi mano

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 9**  
**Como la palma de mi mano

Si ella le hubiera explicado toda esa locura, Albert no habría estado tranquilo. Ahora comprendía por qué el mensaje de Candy había sido tan ambiguo. Albert peinó su pelo con sus dedos, su mirada era dura, trataba de adivinar cómo la estría pasando su pequeña en medio de tantas cosas raras que Patty compartía con él.

-¿Así que Candy y este chico Anthony, ya son novios? – si la voz pudiera beberse, el sabor que Patricia hubiera encontrado sería agridulce. La muchacha movió la cabeza negativamente manteniendo el contacto visual.

-No – Albert se sintió aliviado; no era solo ese sentimiento que lo atolondraba cuando pensaba en Candy, había algo más: Empezaba a sentir desconfianza con esa familia, como si fuesen una especie de Adams de nueva generación –; por lo menos no eran novios anoche que me despedí de ellos – por su tono, la muchacha parecía no querer infundir ningún tipo de esperanza en su amigo.

Al parecer, ni siquiera el sol de esa mañana podría apaciguar el corazón del rubio, por lo menos eso era lo que él esperaba. Arqueó su ceja como intentado programarse mentalmente. Él habría creído que esa desesperanza le dolería más, pero por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba dentro de sí esa punzada certera que atravesara su corazón y lo estuviera sumiendo en agonía. Trató de discernir qué era lo que sentía, solo encontró preocupación por el hecho de que Candy estuviera en una casa de locos.

-Esta tarde no puedo buscarla, los domingos son los días de mayor trabajo en el restaurante – dijo como si Patricia estuviera esperando que él la trajera de regreso a casa – ¿Sabes que ya no soy lavaplatos?

-¿No? – Patty estaba esperando que él terminara de darle la noticia. Lo contemplaba expectante.

-No – como si estuviera caminando con todo el poder en su dedo; como si fuera un Midas moderno convirtiendo todo en oro, Albert le devolvió una mirada invitándola a tratar de adivinar. Patty trató de concentrarse – ¿Ya eres mesero?

-Bueno, debo decirte que la dueña del restaurante quería que yo fuera el host, dijo que podría atraerle muchas clientas – Albert sonrió divertido, le gustaba ver esa mezcla de celos y cuidado extremo que Candy y Patty volcaban hacia él.

-Por supuesto que le dijiste que no – esa no era solo una afirmación de la chica de anteojos, era más bien una especie de imperativa recomendación – no le gustaba la idea de ver a su amigo como atracción o símbolo sexual.

-Bueno… - él sonrió con coquetería y con aires de grandeza.

-Albert… - la chica le sonrió también ¿Qué podía hacer si esos ojos azules, aún sin querer, eran coquetos por naturaleza?

-Quiero presentarte al nuevo chef – sus aires fueron de grandeza, como si el mundo se rindiera a sus pies.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuéntame todo! –Patty se arrojó a sus brazos para felicitarlo. Él la recibió encantado. Se sentía muy agradecido por las bellas anfitrionas que tenía

– De ahora en adelante, siempre que quieras podrás pedir la mesa del chef cuando vayas al lugar – le dijo sintiéndose feliz de poder corresponder a los cuidados recibidos.

-¡Espera a que Candy se entere! ¡Ya la conoces! ¡Ama tu pastel de chocolate! ¡Ahora no tendrá que comprarte los ingredientes! - ¡Ups! Patty se detuvo de súbito.

-¿Pasa algo Patty?

-Nada; es solo que ya no querrá salir de ahí. ¡Pero ahora sí! ¡Anda! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Será mañana Patty, tengo que irme. Regresaré muy tarde, pero en cuanto vuelva solo me daré un baño e iré a traer a Candy; esa señorita no puede abandonarnos así nada más – Albert se levantó con una brillante sonrisa –. Verás que mañana esa tal Elroy Andrew me va a escuchar, ella va a saber quién es Albert… Albert… ¡Albert quién sabe qué! – Bromeó - ¡Faltaba más!

Una risilla divertida salió de la chica.

-¡Adelante! – lo animó como si fuera una porrista. La chica lo miró salir conservando la sonrisa ¿dónde había visto esos gestos? ¿Dónde? Quizás si no usara esa barba de candado podría ayudarla un poco más… ¿dónde había visto esa mirada? ¿Y si lo convencían finalmente de que se sujetara su cabello? No eso sería un desperdicio, Albert tenía un hermoso cabello rubio largo hasta sus hombros, suave, brillante y sedoso; un día quizás podría preguntarle su secreto. Patty se encogió de hombros desechando esas ideas, decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Una vez más durante la mañana la tía colgó el teléfono. Estaba preocupada. Literalmente había estado llamando a medio mundo y aún no lograba su objetivo.

Ya había llamado a cuanto lugar llegaba a su memoria, a cuántos amigos recordaba, pero nada, no había señales de él. Esa mañana en especial había decidido llamar a todos sus amigos asiáticos. En solo un par de días ya había barrido con los contactos europeos y africanos. Hoy estaría en la biblioteca todo el día si era necesario, pero ella tenía que encontrarlo, ya no podía esperar más.

El corazón de la dama sentía haber renacido con le presencia de Candy en casa, no permitió que volvieran a obligarla a sentarse en esa horrible silla de ruedas; hoy se sentía como una jovencita de dieciséis años, y eso, claro, era gracias a que ella estaba en la mansión.

Escuchó la risa de Candy proveniente del jardín, algo le decía Anthony al oído y al parecer debía de ser algo que si no era graciosa, por lo menos la hacía feliz.

-Si pudieras verlos disfrutando de este maravilloso domingo – dijo en voz baja – estoy segura de que estarías feliz con la idea.

Se sentía sumamente feliz porque su nieto hubiese encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sabía que mucho del ímpetu de su padre estaba con él, así como lo estaba en William Albert. Su triste pensamiento le hizo estremecer, lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento, pero este no era el momento de rendirse, ella sabía en su corazón que su hijo mayor estaba bien. Su hijo, sí; para Elroy Andrew ella era la madre de esos cuatro chiquillos que había criado y que hoy la enaltecían, su corazón le decía que William Albert estaba bien, solo esperaba que pronto volviera a casa.

Arrojó esos pensamientos, tomó nuevamente el teléfono decidida a empezar su pesquisa de una vez por todas.

Después de un par de horas, las ancianas manos marcaban temblando un número al que sus pesquisas la habían conducido. Estaba en Toronto, no muy lejos de Chicago relativamente; es decir, lo había buscado incluso en Australia, así que la distancia se había reducido considerablemente.

El corazón de la mujer latía como si fuera el de una colegiala, incluso estaba ruborizada, sabía que si no se concentraba su voz temblaría cuando el momento llegara, unos segundos después, una voz madura y varonil respondía del otro lado de la línea.

-Diga… - en ese momento el tiempo retrocedió para Elroy Andrew.

**********************************************  
Anthony dibujaba pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano de Candy. Ya hacía algunos minutos que no decían nada, solamente estaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Él empezaba a sentirse dependiente de la compañía de Candy; este fin de semana había sido muy extraño, la tía continuaba encerrada en la biblioteca; además, seguía empeñada en hacer que toda la servidumbre tratara a Candy como una más de la familia.

Él podía darse cuenta de que Candy no estaba cómoda con las atenciones que recibía. De hecho, de vez en cuando había tenido que llamarle la atención a Sonia, una de las mucamas que, habiendo escuchado del origen de Candy se negaba a tratarla según las indicaciones de la tía. Había estado a punto de despedirla; de no ser porque Candy prácticamente le había rogado que no lo hiciera, esa chica ya no estaría al servicio de la familia.

Se preguntaba en qué momento la joven le comentaría de los problemas que tenía el hogar de Pony con el banco de su familia, por lo visto, Candy no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados; por un lado concluía que ella no deseaba aprovecharse de su noviazgo y, por otro lado, se sentía un poco triste de que ella no confiara en él. Quizás, con el tiempo, ella sería capaz de hablarle sin reservas.

Él la había invitado a un paseo por los jardines. Se recargó en un árbol y ella se apoyó en su hombro. Era relajante estar así, solamente sintiéndose parte del otro. Anthony continuaba jugueteando con la mano de su novia. Se sentía muy unido a ella, tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras desplazaba su dedo índice en la palma de la mano de la rubia.

-¿Acaso sabes leer el futuro? – bromeó la muchacha para romper el silencio. Él la miró asombrado: Mientras que él pensaba en cuán diferentes eran sus manos, ella pensaba en cosas sin sentido.

-¿Crees en esas cosas Candy?

-Por supuesto que no – la jovencita atrapó con sus dedos los dedos juguetones de su novio – pero te veo tan concentrado escudriñando mi mano…

-Solo estoy jugueteando – le explicó intentando regresar a su juego –. Quería preguntarte Candy… ¿no consideras que me haya precipitado revelándote mis sentimientos? Prácticamente apenas nos conocemos, probablemente creas que estoy loco.

-Entonces somos dos locos – se mofó ella, pero la intensidad en la mirada de Anthony le hizo comprender que el muchacho hablaba muy en serio –. ¿Te arrepientes? – tuvo miedo de escuchar una respuesta que no quería.

-¿Arrepentirme? – repitió Anthony como meditando la respuesta. Miró hacia los rosales y la atrajo delicadamente hasta su regazo para rodearla con ambos brazos abandonando su juego. Suspiró profundo antes de hablar-: Yo… Candy… te he idealizado desde siempre, es muy extraño – explicó con nerviosismo – sé que suena raro, tonto o estúpido, como quieras llamarlo; pero me sucedió algo muy diferente cuando te vi. Hasta ahora, eres como te pensé, eres tan semejante que me asusta, es como si te conociera como a la palma de mi mano.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, podía entender lo que él decía porque lo mismo le pasaba a ella y, para ser sinceros, también le asustaba; se había dado cuenta de que era totalmente vulnerable a él, a todo él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente meditando lo que les sucedía. Parecía, ciertamente una estupidez, seguramente muchos estarían dudando de su historia si la contaran a alguien, pero se negaban a participarla a alguien más. Era su especial tesoro, su conexión de siempre, no querían compartirla.

-Lo curioso es que parece que te conozco de toda la vida – dijo Anthony a media voz acariciándole el cabello y gozando el peso de ella sobre sus piernas. La abrazó como quien abraza algo delicado que no desea perder; la abrazó con recelo.

Ella lo miró, no era muy buena diciendo lo que sentía, pero se armó de valor para confesarle lo mismo. La intensidad de sus miradas era tal que los estremecía al más mínimo contacto. Era como si el contacto de sus labios pasase por momentos a segundo plano. Anthony y Candy podían hacer que sus ojos se susurraran cosas hermosas, besar sus almas a través de sus miradas.

Con dulzura él atrajo su mano, ella la tenía cerrada delicadamente y él la abrió. Nuevamente dibujó círculos enviando increíbles sensaciones que lograban que la piel femenina se erizara.

-Por eso me gusta – confesó sintiéndose para siempre un prócer por ella – porque siento que te conozco como la palma de mi mano –. Anthony extendió su mano sobre la pequeña mano de Candy y finalmente entrelazó sus dedos. Después atrajo la unión de sus manos y depositó un suave y casto beso sobre la mano de ella, totalmente perdido en el verde azul de sus miradas.

La unión de sus manos sería desde entonces su secreto código. Entrelazarlas iba mucho más allá que una caricia.

La entrevista se alargó no poco tiempo más allá de lo normal. Hacía varios meses que George no se sentía así, simplemente no podía detenerse, era como si de pronto pudiese confiar el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros y compartirlo con alguien. Los minutos pasaron y George finalmente percibió que el momento de atender el resto de sus obligaciones había llegado. Miró a través de los ventanales hacia afuera de su oficina y vio la silueta de Alistar que pacientemente esperaba a que él se desocupara.

Ella se puso de pie con una gracia y una soltura inmejorable para despedirse de George.

-Le agradezco su tiempo señorita Alss – extraño apellido este, por cierto –meditó el caballero.

-Por el contrario señor Johnson – Galilea Alss sonrió y se despidió con un apretón de manos tan firme y fuerte como el primero. Ella lucía un traje sastre de falda ligeramente entubada cuya altura no lograba cubrir sus rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón mediano acentuaban la gracia de su desplazamiento. Estaba feliz tan solo de imaginar la cara que pondrían sus hermanas cuando les dijera con quién había pasado más de una hora.

Cuando Galilea llegó a la puerta, ya Alistar estaba de pie abriéndola para ella. Sin pudor alguno el inventor miró cómo la chica se alejaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en las pantorrillas de Galilea que, sin duda, eran de las mejores que el muchacho había visto jamás.

-Me alegro de que finalmente te hayas decidido a aceptar la idea de un asistente – Alistar aún no dejaba de mirar a la chica que se alejaba al mismo tiempo que hablaba con George, estaba totalmente embobado en la joven que se había detenido a esperar el elevador al fondo del pasillo. Ella sintió la mirada masculina y volteó para buscar la fuente, encontró a un Alistar aún en la puerta de la oficina que acababa de abandonar, sonriendo estúpidamente. El muchacho intentó disimular, con nerviosismo se giró y terminó de entrar a la oficina totalmente sonrojado; clareó su garganta - ¿cuándo empieza? – los ojos del muchacho brillaron con picardía; George se limitó a solamente señalarle el lugar que Galy había desocupado para empezar con la rutina del día. Stear percibió que aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, George Johnson estaba impresionado y nervioso.

Ya casi el sol se ponía en el punto máximo del cenit. William Albert detuvo al taxista frente a una majestuosa mansión. Verificó que la dirección fuera la misma que Patricia le había dado; sintió algo extraño, su corazón se volcó emocionado, el aroma de las rosas inundaba su ser por completo, había algo que él deseaba. Cruzar esa reja ahora iba mucho más que el mero deseo de encontrarse con Candy. No lograba comprender qué era, de pronto se sentía aliviado.

Era lunes, sabía que Candy no iría al colegio sino hasta un par de horas más tarde, esperaba poder volver con ella a casa, el departamento no era lo mismo. A él no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo volver a casa si sabía que ella no estaba.

Alisó su ropa, peinó su cabello que se alborotaba con el viento, levantó los hombros y despidió al chofer. En unos minutos Elroy Andrew tenía que comprender que no podía seguir reteniendo a Candy.

************************

De mi escritorio: Voy que vuelo para escribir el que sigue. Las chicas que escriben saben que no es de todos los días que los dedos se muevan solos, así que me apuro ahora que puedo! disculpen los horrores de dedo, prometo editarlo. ;P


	11. Capítulo 10 Claroscuro

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Claroscuro**

El vigilante miró a Albert con desconfianza. Usualmente, en tales casos, se acercaba y echaba del lugar a cualquier intruso, pero había algo en este hombre que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir pequeño; trató de hacerse el desentendido esperando que el fulano se alejara por su propio pie. Después de unos segundos, Albert, lejos de dar marcha atrás, miraba con mayor curiosidad hacia la lujosa mansión albergada entre rosas.

De pronto el corazón del joven sintió una fuerte punzada, pero no pudo detenerse a pensar en ello porque el vigilante se había armado de valor y ahora le pedía que se alejara con voz sumamente hostil.

Albert lo miró confundido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar el fuerte dolor en su pecho y con todo su aplomo pedir ver a Anthony. El susodicho le informó que el joven había salido; su mirada era de total desconfianza, y estaba listo para responder a cualquier agresión por parte de Albert.

-En realidad vengo a buscar a Candy, mi hermana – mintió con la idea de que probablemente así sería más fácil verla. Pero todos estaban enterados del origen de la muchacha así que ello solo incrementó la desconfianza y la hostilidad del vigilante.

Aún un poco temeroso de Albert, este hombre se acercó tratando de adelantarse a los movimientos de quien consideraba un intruso, lo miró de arriba abajo estudiando sus reacciones; Albert ya no fue más indiferente a la hostilidad en el aire y lo miró arqueando la ceja intimidando a su oponente. Sus puños estaban ya listo para defenderse. Él no se iría hasta hablar con la pequeña pecosa.

Tratando de controlar su miedo, el vigilante le digo nuevamente que se marchara, pero Albert lo retó a que él mismo lo echara. El hombre estaba a punto de hacer su primer intento, quiso tomarlo del brazo pero una voz enérgica lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes – era la voz de la tía que había salido a tomar un poco de sol después de la misteriosa llamada que había hecho.

Los hombres miraron a la dama confundidos. El vigilante porque nunca la había visto en tal estado: Ella estaba muy conmovida, tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y abría sus brazos invitando al recién llegado para abrazarla. Con pasos tan acelerados como pudo, la mujer se dirigió a la caseta de vigilancia.

-¡Abra la puerta! – le mandó.

-¡Pero Madam! – él trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Abra la puerta! – dijo autoritaria tratando de controlar la voz. Albert la miraba consternado, Paty le había dicho que la mujer había actuado de forma muy extraña cuando conoció a Candy, y sabía que estaba enferma, que no debería tener disgusto alguno; así que Albert no sabía qué hacer.

La elegante y fuerte puerta de la reja principal fue abierta, los segundos le parecieron horas a la matriarca; ella no podía creer que finalmente él estuviera frente a ella, lo miraba maternalmente, sus brazos se morían por no seguir vacíos, querían llenarse con la presencia de su hijo.

-¡William! ¡Por fin has vuelto! ¡Ven! ¡Dame un abrazo hijo! – la dama incluso salió de los límites de la mansión invitando a Albert a acercarse a ella.

-Esta señora sí que está loca – pensó el rubio, con una media sonrisa. Albert se acercó aún dubitativo, no quería alterar a la anciana.

Ella lo arropó en sus brazos permitiendo que su alma se llenara de la presencia del muchacho. Qué guapo lucía, qué bien le habían caído estos meses.

-Te he dicho una y mil veces que te cortes esas greñas – le retó al mismo tiempo que lo llenaba de besos. Albert estaba inmóvil, definitivamente esta era una casa de locos.

-Señora, buenos días, necesito hablar con mi hermana… - se atrevió a decir.

-¡William déjate de bromas! – ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la mansión.

-Pero señora… - intentó protestar Albert, se sentía absurdo.

-Nada, nada. Ahora mismo me contarás dónde has estado, tienes que decirme todo; además hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte –ella estaba tan feliz de verle que ni siquiera se había percatado del estado de su sobrino. Le hablaba igual que siempre, su corazón siempre le decía que él estaba bien, así que para la dama, la desaparición del muchacho era cosa de historia en estos momentos. Una más de sus tontas escapatorias. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él había vuelto a casa.

-¡Tía abuela! – Candy y Anthony volvían a la mansión. La muchacha interrumpió a la tía al verla llevar a Albert prácticamente a rastras hacia lo que eran sus habitaciones y le decía que cambiara esos harapos por ropa decente mientras que el pobre Albert trataba de resistirse y de explicarle que él no era su hijo.

-¡Candy! – eso era lo que Albert necesitaba para zafarse de los brazos de la dama. Aún así, quizás por instinto, el muchacho hizo una pequeña venia y bajó las escaleras de prisa para abrazar a la pecosa que lo miraba tan confundida como él – ¡Candy que bueno que llegaste! ¡Nos vamos! – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la miraba suplicante.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a un sorprendido rubio que lo contemplaba atolondrado, mucho menos miró hacia la parte superior de la escalera; lo que más deseaba era apartarse de esa vieja loca que se empeñaba en llamarlo hijo, quería hacer con él lo mismo que había hecho con Candy, quería secuestrarlos. Candy no podía liberarse del fuerte agarre de Albert, sus pequeños pies hacían un esfuerzo para seguir el paso de su amigo, tampoco deseaba alterarlo; mientras que Albert daba un paso largo y firme, la pequeña pecosa tenía que dar tres. Anthony aún no salía del asombro que le había causado encontrarse frente a Albert.

-¿Dónde crees que vas William Albert Andrew? – la fuerte voz de la matriarca detuvo a la pareja que ya casi estaba en la puerta principal. Ambos rubios sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les cayera encima.

-¿Cómo me llamó señora? – Albert se giró de inmediato para hundir una expresiva y profunda mirada en los cansados ojos que lo contemplaban con reto maternal.

Ella estaba aún más confundida de lo que el muchacho había estado. Le dirigió una expresión de interrogatorio a Candy y ella de inmediato armó las piezas que faltaban, pero era demasiado tarde, Albert ya estaba muy cerca de la anciana, mirándola con exigencia. Trató de modular su voz y preguntó una vez más.

-¿Cómo me llamó señora? – su voz empezaba a sonar angustiada.

-Tranquilízate tío – le rogó Anthony, que sabía por Candy el estado del muchacho.

Albert se giró para mirarlo aún sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. El rostro de su sobrino los transportó a tan solo seis años atrás. Candy, el verlos juntos no podía creer cuán estúpida había sido, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-¿Tú eres Anthony? – Albert se acercó lentamente hacia el muchacho, alargó su mano para tocarlo, la tía aún no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Candy estaba estática contemplando a sus mejores amigos como si fueran uno solo.

La sonrisa de Anthony era de total éxtasis. Siempre había amado a su tío, sabía del amor que su madre sentía por él y estar a su lado nuevamente, volver a verlos después de años en que su identidad había permanecido en secreto lo emocionaba mucho. Anthony llevó sus manos hasta el brazo del Albert mientras le permitía que continuara escudriñando su rostro.

Albert lo atrajo con cariño hacia él y Anthony correspondió a su encuentro, las lágrimas de Candy no se hicieron esperar, la tía no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, de pronto Anthony sintió todo el peso de su tío sobre sí, estaba desvanecido completamente en los brazos de su sobrino.

-¡William!

-¡Albert!

-¡Tío!

Tres voces atribuladas se unieron en el llamado.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el mismo bar que había descubierto tan solo un par de días atrás, Tom se encontraba totalmente rendido ante una botella de tequila. El alcohol estaba en sus venas y ya sus sentidos no estaban al cien por ciento.

El cantinero había escuchado su historia de amor llena de incoherencias y se negaba a servirle una copa más. No comprendía como un joven tan apuesto, pudiese tener mal de amores. Por la forma en que bebía era claro que no tenía experiencia.

-No deberías estar aquí muchacho. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí vaquero – lo movió bruscamente, pero Tom estaba profundamente dormido diciendo más y más incoherencias; buscó algún indicio en su billetera. Encontró el teléfono celular de Candy y la llamó de inmediato.

La muchacha estaba confundida totalmente, no podía creer que se tratase de su hermano. El cantinero explicaba a Candy detalladamente una y otra vez las características del muchacho que yacía desvanecido en la barra y la pecosa no tuvo más remedio que creer lo que el hombre del otro lado del teléfono le decía. Le era difícil imaginarse la escena, antes, Tom jamás había tomado más allá de una cerveza, ¿cómo es que ahora estaba incluso delirando?

Anthony la contemplaba confundido, hasta ahora solo había comprendido, por la precipitada conversación, que fuere lo que fuere, tenía que ver con Tom. Tenía su ceja arqueada y sus oídos prestos a escuchar; al parecer, la pecosa perdería su día de clases.

Ella no quería dejar a Albert solo, pese a que el médico lo había sedado y había explicado a la familia que dormiría por unas horas. Anthony no sabía qué pensar, Candy había atendido las instrucciones médicas y se negaba a separarse de Albert. Tenía que reconocer que aunque se tratase de su tío, tenía celos de la forma en que Candy se esmeraba por atenderle.

-Él es muy importante para mí – le había dicho y Anthony había tenido que conformarse. Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando la vio terminar la llamada. Se le veía muy atribulada. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación negando con su cabeza insistentemente.

-¿pasa algo Candy? – se acercó a ella para reconfortarla. ¡Cielos! Ella hacía que todo estuviera en segundo término para él, bastaba con mirarla atribulada como el día que la conoció para que él quisiera poner el mundo a sus pies.

-No lo sé Anthony, no entiendo nada – se arrojó a sus brazos y él la recibió gustoso de poder apoyarla, y claro, de tenerla en sus brazos, no había nada mejor que el tibio contacto de sus cuerpos.

Ella explicó a Anthony lo que sucedía con su hermano. Le dijo cuán triste se sentía porque Tom nunca había tomado de esa forma.

-Iré por él – le dijo Anthony – espérame.

-Pero Anthony, ¿cómo vas a traerlo aquí? La tía abuela puede molestarse – meditó – Tom está muy indispuesto.

-Candy, toma mi caballo y cabalga hacia la barda del sur, encontrarás una pequeña cabaña, está en perfectas condiciones, ahí llevaré a Tom cuando vuelva. Le pediré a Archie que vaya contigo y yo iré por Tom con la ayuda de Stear, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gracias Anthony! – la muchacha nuevamente se arrojó a los brazos de su novio.

-Te amo Candy, quiero que estés tranquila – Anthony la besó en los labios dulcemente y después se apartó de ella empezaba a hacer las llamadas para sus primos, afortunadamente Stear estaba por llegar a la mansión con George, y Archie había terminado de dar instrucciones a la servidumbre sobre el trato que su tío requería.

Fue muy fácil localizar a Tom. El cantinero no había exagerado. El vaquero destilaba alcohol por cada poro. Los muchachos liquidaron la cuenta, a pesar de ser fuertes, tuvieron que llevarlo entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender la sarta de estupideces que el muchacho decía con palabras entre cortadas.

Archie había llevado un poco de ropa de limpia a la cabaña, Candy había cocinado un poco, o al menos lo había intentado, porque la cabaña estaba llena de humo; todo lo que la chica había querido hacer ahora yacía quemado en el bote de basura.

-No sé cómo te atreviste siquiera a decirme que sabes cocinar – se burló Archie cuando vio el resultado del esfuerzo de su amiga.

En ese momento escucharon el auto de Anthony estacionándose y salieron al encuentro. Candy se puso más roja que un tomate. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que Tom alguna vez pudiera avergonzarla de tal manera, le regañó como si fuera un pequeño parvulito, hubiera querido incluso jalarle sus sucias orejas; pero era innecesario, Tom no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Los tres paladines metieron a Tom al baño y le dieron una ducha, pero ni siquiera sí el muchacho lograba acomodar sus ideas.

-El demonio son los hombres, dicen todas las mujeres; y en el fondo están deseando que el demonio se las lleve – dijo torpemente. Despeinando graciosamente el pelo de Archie.

-¡Demonios Tom! Seguramente estarás oliendo a alcohol toda la semana ¡Hueles horrible! – se quejó el elegante muchacho abanicando el aire con su mano.

-Thomas Steven – la pecosa había descubierto que ya los paladines estaban terminando con su hermano y no soportó más la idea de ver si ahora sí reaccionaba a sus reclamos. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, siendo equilibrado por los muchachos mientras terminaban de tenía sus manos en la cintura y levantaba su pequeña nariz –. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, espera a que tu padre se entere – Candy se había acercado amenazante hacia el vaquero. El muchacho, sorprendentemente no era capaz de responder a los regaños de la joven rubia, los tres paladines estaban divertidos con la escena, Tom era muy fuerte, y sucumbía ante la voz de Candy cuyo fondo estaba lleno de amor hacia su hermano.

La reacción del muchacho, que hasta hace unos minutos estaba bromeando sorprendió: Con una de sus fuertes manos atrapó a Candy de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, entonces recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la joven cuyo cuerpo de pronto se había puesto muy tenso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando directamente a su novio; no sabía dónde poner sus manos.

-Candy – le dijo Tom, como si apenas la reconociera. Se escuchaba plagado de soledad, de extrema tristeza –Te quiero –, le dijo mientras se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de la muchacha todavía sorprendida por la invasión de su hermano – dime que me quieres Candy. Dime que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero.

Anthony, Stear y Archie los miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué era todo eso?

Candy buscó angustiada la mirada de Anthony, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una situación así, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué debía decirle? Sentía que lo fuertes brazos de su hermano estaban a punto de ahogarla, aún bailoteaba sus manos en el aire sin decidirse a colocarlas sobre los hombros, la cabeza o la espalda de su hermano. Tenía muchas ganas de averiguar qué era lo que lo había puesto en tal estado, pero temía que él no estaba en condiciones de hablar coherentemente. Haciendo caso omiso del fuego que descubrió en la mirada de Anthony, Candy abrazó a Tom.

-Te quiero Tom – le dijo. Podía sentir su dolor ¿estaba preocupado por el hogar de Pony? ¿qué sucedía con su hermano?

-Pero dime que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero – le suplicó nuevamente el vaquero hundiéndose más en el pequeño cuerpo que lo sostenía.

-Te quiero tanto como tú me quieres – dijo finalmente la muchacha acariciando el cabello recién lavado de destrozado muchacho.

Candy levantó la vista y finalmente descubrió que el fuego en la mirada de Anthony se había incrementado, ¿no estaba sintiendo celos, cierto? Candy hurgó dentro de esos ojos azules que le hablaban… ¡No! Que le gritaban que se morían de celos y amor por ella; se sintió entre la espada y la pared, desvió la vista hacia Stear y Archie, estaban muy confundidos. Decidió que tenía que liberarse de su hermano a como diera lugar.

-Debes descansar Tom – le dijo tratando de liberarse del abrazo de su hermano.

-No te vayas Candy – el muchacho estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, en ese momento, los primos abandonaron la habitación.

Los minutos pasaron, para Candy eso era una tortura. Descubrió que su hermano se había quedado dormido y con sumo cuidado lo acostó.

Se dio cuenta que el pequeño recibidor se había quedado muy silencioso, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, ya la tarde caía, por la ventana se filtraban rayos en tonos naranjas y violáceos que se depositaban generosamente sobre el rostro cabizbajo y pensativo de Anthony que estaba sentado en un cómodo y rústico sillón de piel vacuna. A Candy le pareció que nunca lo había visto tan guapo.

Se detuvo unos segundos, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba solo. La muchacha se dio el lujo de regalar a su alma tan deliciosa banquete visual. Por fin Anthony se supo acompañado, dirigió su vista hacia Candy. Ella le sonrió agradecida y adelantó sus pasos hacia él.

-Me siento muy avergonzada – le confesó.

Era verdad. De hecho, estaba tan avergonzada que no se había dado cuenta que los ojos de Anthony la miraban de una manera muy diferente. Había algo dentro de ellos que le gritaban mucho más que un "te quiero".

Anthony se levantó para esperar que ella continuara hasta llegar a él. Sus músculos estaban tensos, sus ojos brillando extrañamente, en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Estaba serio, muy serio sintiendo su espíritu cabalgando por senderos muy extraños.

Ella interpretó su silencio como enojo por el estado en que estaba Tom y trató de explicarle.

-El nunca había hecho eso. No lo entiendo – terminó con voz apagada – él…

Candy no pudo terminar la frase, Anthony la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para callar su boca con un beso que logró que la muchacha se estremeciera. La aprisionaba con necesidad, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, su mano grande y varonil la tomaba con firmeza. Ella se sorprendió por la urgencia de los labios masculinos que bailoteaban sobre los suyos, sintió cómo el muchacho mordía sus labios y pensó que se moriría de la emoción; Anthony acarició la espalda de la chica demandando al mismo tiempo que ella correspondiera de la misma forma a su necesidad de sentirla. Ella entonces rodeó el cuello de Anthony embriagada por el deseo que él le transmitía y comenzó a responder al beso con la misma entrega y pasión que lo recibía. Él se las ingenió para penetrar la boca de la joven, era dulce, muy dulce y no tenía suficiente. Sus manos empezaron a viajar libremente por la espalda de Candy hasta que una de ellas atrapó su cuello y la atrajo con mayor fuerza hacia él, era tal su necesidad que no pudo percibir que el límite estaba muy cerca, pero era un límite que lo enloquecía, uno que no tenía razón de ser, quiso seguir bebiendo de la boca de Candy pero ella empezó a sentirse incómoda con el casi salvaje beso del muchacho. Candy hizo un esfuerzo por disminuir la intensidad del beso pero parecía que Anthony no tenía suficiente, ella entonces quiso respirar, esconder sus labios de los de él pero él los encontraba, no podía huir de la prisión en que Anthony la envolvía. Por fin ella decidió ser brusca, con sus manos entre sus cuerpos hizo un terrible esfuerzo por separarse de él.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Anthony? – le reclamó una vez que el muchacho optó por liberarla. En la mirada de ella había reproche, en la mirada de él había un tumulto de sentimientos que ella no pudo identificar.

-Estoy intoxicado – murmuró para sí reconociendo la desaprobación en los ojos que adoraba.

**De mi escritorio:** Chicas, por favor disculpen los horrores de dedo... insisto, algún día lo editaré

Última edición por Malinalli el Miér Abr 21, 2010 4:56 pm, editado 3 veces


	12. Capítulo 11 Verdades a medias

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Verdades a Medias**

Esa desaprobación era algo que lo consumía. ¿Cómo había sido él capaz de lastimar un ser tan puro como su novia? Se sintió pequeño al lado de ella y la miró desconcertado por su peculiar comportamiento. Quería atraerla hacia él con el mismo amor que le había demostrado anteriormente.

Con la confusión en sus ojos, con su cuerpo aún tenso por la pasión del momento compartido, con sus sentidos extraviados, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Escondió su mirada de la interrogante de ella.

Ella finalmente se liberó de su abrazo, Anthony estaba sorprendido por la forma en que la había aprisionado, como un macho alfa marcando lo que creía que le pertenecía. La tenía frente a él sin poder reaccionar; de pronto ese beso tenía un sabor agridulce. Ella tampoco era capaz de emitir palabra alguna, estaba sorprendida, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Se había equivocado en su percepción con respecto a Anthony? Probablemente se había precipitado al aceptarlo.

-No pienses eso – por fin el muchacho logró decir algo. Ella se sorprendió, no había emitido palabra alguna, ¿cómo él podía adivinar sus pensamientos? Lo contempló dubitativa, tratando de adivinar si realmente él sabía lo que había detrás de sus ojos.

Anthony se acercó lentamente a ella tratando de hacer a un lado todo la excitación que tenía; verla abrazada de Tom, había originado una implosión en sus sentimientos que después se transformó en explosión en ese ardiente beso que había tomado de Candy.

Clareó su garganta, su voz se escuchaba aún excitada, aterciopelada. Con un par de pasos se acercó a su novia que no era capaz de desviar su mirada de la del rubio. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo siento, no debí comportarme de forma tan pueril – su maravillosa figura hipnotizó a su novia; ella era incapaz de reaccionar, tan solo lo contemplaba sabiéndose para siempre perdida, a merced de esa mirada celestial – no pienses que no me conoces, no pienses que te has precipitado al aceptarme – ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, pero no dijo nada. En los ojos de Anthony estaba la señal clara de que seguiría hablando y ella quería escucharlo.

Anthony reconoció el asombro en los ojos de Candy y le dirigió un gesto coqueto. Supo que tenía el control de la situación; en cambio, para él eso no era una sorpresa. Estaba muy cerca de ella, Candy se preguntaba cómo de depredador podía pasar a la más grande sumisión. Él tomó la mano de Candy aún sonriendo. Ella, sin darse cuenta, tenía su pequeño puño cerrado con fuerza. Anthony, delicadamente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella, abrió con sus dedos el tal puño:

-No te asombres, recuerda que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano – le dijo.

El puño de la chica se había disuelto como la mantequilla en los encantos del muchacho. Él nuevamente extendió su mano sobre la mano de ella, como si la estuviera midiendo; sonrió al ver cuán pequeña era, entrelazó sus dedos; con su mano libre la atrajo hacia él y luego guardó la unión de sus manos entre el pecho de él y el de ella.

Ella aún no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, sentía la mano de su novio en su espalda, acercándola delicadamente; de aquélla exigencia por sentirla cerca no quedaba nada, ahora solo percibía su cortesía y su necesidad de su contacto suave y trémulo. Él deseaba convencer a su alma de que no tenía por qué sentirse con dudas respecto a él.

Anthony hundió su cabeza en su cuello y de pronto la tenía balanceándose, suave, delicada y traviesamente; su voz la arrulló, ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar en una melodía que solo escuchaban en sus corazones. Necesitaba expresarle la inmensidad del amor que tenía para ella, era casi como un delirio que a tal grado lo había hecho actuar con una pasión inexplicable tan solo unos minutos atrás. Todo lo que deseaba era estar con ella, tenía que demostrárselo de algún modo.

Ella guardaba toda su vida, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse volver al tiempo reciente en que su presencia era solo una añoranza, un sueño. Sin atreverse a volver a besarla; mantuvo su frente sobre la frente de ella mientras continuaba meciéndola en una suave danza. Ahí la tenía, con su angelical mirada que lo maravillaba, era cierto que se moría por mostrarle todos los matices del amor, pero no tenía prisa, lo que había ocurrido había sido un error por parte de él; no había podido controlar sus instintos. ¡Cuánto deseaba que ella pudiera comprender lo que le había hecho sentir! Su necesidad de ella. No se la quitaba de su pensamiento. Ella, desde que la había reencontrado, prácticamente absorbía todo de él. Eso no era sano. Él tenía que ponerse un límite.

-Cuando estás conmigo siento que todo lo puedo. No quise asustarte, lo siento – se confesó al oído – no niego que me moría por morder tus labios, que todas mis emociones se desbocan cuando de ti se trata, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Ella era incapaz de responder. La presencia de Anthony la llenaba totalmente. Ese beso, que había sido profundo, tenía que admitir, que en el tremendo arrebato, había habido también cierta dulzura. Tener su frente sobre la de ella, con su voz arrullándola, bebiéndose su aliento la estaba prácticamente desquiciando.

-Me sorprendiste – le confesó ella. Apenas podía hablar, no era necesario hablarle fuerte, estaban demasiado unidos. La mano de Anthony la mantenía ceñida a él –. Yo no…

-No tienes que decirlo Candy – respondió – sé que es nuevo para ti.

-Tampoco quiero que me sientas o me veas como una niña tonta – se justificó – pero…

-No niego que cuando te veo tengo muchas ganas de hacer travesuras contigo – le confesó con una seductora sonrisa – quiero probar tu boca después de una copa de vino, seguramente sabría mucho mejor; disfruto de enredar mis dedos en tus rizos – la boca de Anthony empezó a pasear por el contorno de el rostro de Candy sin atreverse e besarla – no soy un niño y, te confieso que últimamente las noches se convierten en una tortura pero sé que todas las cosas deben ocurrir a su tiempo. Por el momento, esos sueños no son prioridad, lo que sucedió hace un momento no debió pasar, me dejé llevar por lo que despiertas en mí.

Candy ya no pudo soportar. Un calorcito delicioso se había apoderado de ella. El aliento de Anthony sobre su piel era el perfecto detonante para los instintos de la joven, ese calorcito en sus mejillas se propagó cuando la boca del muchacho se acercó hablándole al oído y su aliento impregnó su cuello, bajó mucho más tempestuoso por su medula y se dirigió a su piel ocasionando que cada poro explotara emocionado. Decidió callarlo y obtener lo que deseaba: Se puso de puntitas para besarlo, con un beso muy enamorado, con una necesidad nunca antes experimentada, la misma urgencia que experimentara Anthony se posesionó de ella. Él ya no pudo seguir bailando con ella, la intrusa estaba terminando con todo su control ¡al diablo con el control! La ciñó hacia él con mayor firmeza hasta que sus cuerpos parecían ser uno solo. Sus lenguas se entregaron nuevamente al deseo de sus jóvenes cuerpos, pero esta vez ambos estaban participando de lo que deseaban ceder y tomar para sí.

La lengua de Anthony se introdujo seductora, juguetona, sensual, en la de boca de ella. La lengua de ella se desplazó de un lado a otro de la boca de él; él entonces tomó la mano de Candy que había conservado en la suya, para ponerla en su cuello, invitándola a aferrarse a él. Ella se encargó por sí misma de llevar también su otra mano hasta el cuello y lentamente empezó a acariciar cada uno de sus hombros mientras seguía correspondiendo al beso. Él llevó sus manos por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola a él firmemente pero sin abandonar la dulzura de su naturaleza. Se estaban convirtiendo en una sola entidad con tal fuerza que no podían creerlo. Sabían que desde ahora llevarían cierto sabor, mezcla perfecta de ambos: Uno en el otro.

-No soy nadie para haber querido sentirme tu dueño amor – le susurró entre besos Anthony. Como respuesta ella se aferró más a él e intensificó su beso, deleitada en la dulzura que percibía.

El beso terminó, los muchachos permanecieron abrazados en silencio, disfrutándose uno al otro.

-Sabía que todo había sido un descontrol – le dijo Candy. Su oído estaba recargado en el pecho de su novio, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

-¿En serio? – Ella simplemente le sonrió y extendió la palma de la mano de él – te conozco… – le dijo juguetona.

-… como la palma de tu mano…

-…como la palma de mi mano…

Él la atrajo con dulzura y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Candy. Tom despertará hasta mañana, vamos a ver cómo sigue el tío.

-¡Albert! – Candy no dijo más, tomó la mano de Anthony y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta. Él solamente sonrió: Su novia era un delicioso torbellino.

Albert continuaba sedado, no despertaría. Esa noche Candy y Anthony tuvieron sueños apacibles. Anthony no podía creer la historia de su tío; pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo de saber quién era el amigo de Candy.

Albert estaba en la mansión. Su memoria había vuelto, tenía el lugar que le correspondía pero todavía no podía hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia. Necesitaba recuperarse por completo. Afortunadamente, George había hecho una buena elección: Galilea Alss había resultado ser una eficiente asistente, siempre estaba un paso delante de George y el caballero se sentía seguro con las decisiones que la chica había tomado hasta el momento. Lo curioso, es que se sentía además de muy seguro, extrañamente nervioso cuando ella aparecía.

Una semana después la sonrisa de Elisa no podía ser más malévola. Se había estado tragando su orgullo, tratando a esa huérfana como si realmente fuese hija de la tía Elroy. Había soportado las imágenes de Anthony enamorado de esa sirvienta y se había tenido que morder los labios para no insultarla; pero la información que hoy tenía en sus manos era suficiente para acabar con ella: Su hermano, acostumbrado a estar en los bares desde muy temprano, se había topado con Tom, que seguía con su ritual de viajar desde Lakewood el mismo día de la semana y justo esta mañana le había servido de paño de lágrimas.

La tía había salido; tenía algunos asuntos qué arreglar, esas misteriosas llamadas habían rendido frutos y la dama estaba muy entusiasmada. Los legan se introdujeron en el salón de juegos de la mansión Andrew.

Los encontraron en la mesa de billar. Stear y Anthony estaban en turno, mientras que Archie platicaba amenamente con Candy. Elisa caminó erguida, sintiéndose dueña de la situación y se acercó a Anthony para saludarlo con un beso, pero esta vez Anthony tuvo la precaución de no caer en sus trampas. La recién llegada miró con descortesía a la pecosa, era como una hiena, con su sonrisa congelada y sus cejas arqueadas. Examinó a cada uno de los presentes calculando sus reacciones. Descubrió que Annie Britter estaba en la estancia, en un rincón, mirando a todos.

-Annie – le dijo con hipocresía – me da mucho gusto verte querida – no se acercó a ella, prefirió abrazarse de su primo. Anthony se puso tenso, dejó el taco de billar a un lado y delicadamente se liberó de los brazos de Elisa, mirando detenidamente los movimientos de Niel.

Todos estaban tratando de adivinar sus planes. Estaban sorprendidos, había en el rostro de Elisa algo que los ponía nerviosos.

Niel mientras tanto se acercó a Candy con una sonrisa de lujuria, la miró de arriba abajo como si la estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Ella no era el tipo de chica que decía ser y de una vez por todas lo demostrarían. No se atrevió a tocarla, aún recordaba el golpe que Anthony le había propinado hacía unos días apenas.

Ella se acercó a Archie y al mismo tiempo él la protegió. Annie no pudo evitar dejar su rincón para acercarse al grupo sin decir palabra alguna. Conocía muy bien a los Legan y sabía cuándo traían algo entre manos.

-Así que Candy – Neil se acercó a la pecosa más de lo normal – ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – el muchacho arrastró la última pregunta, su aliento ya alcoholizado a esa hora del día causó un escalofrío en la chica.

-¿Tom? – ella encogió los hombros confundida. Miró a Anthony desconcertada. Anthony se acercó a ella y la retiró de Niel mientras que ella contestaba –. No lo sé. Supongo que está bien, en Lakewood – respondió sin entender el interés de Legan.

-Y dime Candy – fue Elisa quien continuó – ¿sus madres saben lo que hay entre ustedes?

-¿A qué te refieres Elisa? Explícate – exigió la rubia alertada por la mirada de burla de Elisa.

-Vamos Candy, no tienes que seguir haciéndote la mosca muerta, ya sabemos quién eres en realidad, Tom mismo me lo dijo – respondió Niel en lugar de su hermana –. No entiendo por qué a mí no me quieres dar un poco de lo que le das a Tom – Niel la tomó de la cintura y estuvo a punto de besar su cuello, pero Anthony se lo impidió arrebatándola de sus brazos.

-Ya basta Niel – exigió Anthony – si no dejas de molestar a Candy olvidaré que son familia – los ojos de Anthony estaban encendidos, puso a Candy tras de sí lejos de su pseudo primo.

-Entiendo, contigo sigue siendo una mosquita muerta – Niel se rio de su primo, estaba disfrutando de ver cómo su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus puños estaban estáticos. Candy no entendía nada.

-No sé a qué han venido, pero por favor váyanse ya – Archie reaccionó violento con Niel. Lo empujó hacia la puerta y el moreno fue a caer casi debajo de la mesa de billar.

-¿También a ti te engatusó con su sonrisa de niña buena Archie? – Legan estaba en el suelo, pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír con lujuria mirando a Candy.

-Esta se acuesta con su hermano – Elisa había llegado al límite. Quería seguir haciendo sufrir a Candy, pero ya no pudo contenerse cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo.

Candy se adelantó y abofeteó a la chica Legan. Estaba roja del coraje. Elisa acarició la mejilla lastimada y sin pensarlo dos veces, con sus ojos llenos de furia devolvió la bofetada.

-Es verdad – Niel se levantó un poco mareado por la caída – el mismo Tom me lo dijo.

-¡Mientes! – se defendió la rubia.

-¡Eres un poco hombre Niel! – Anthony lo tomó de la camisa para golpearlo. Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de fuego e indignación. Lo levantó con suma facilidad de tal modo que los pies de Niel estaban en el aire.

De pronto Legan empezó a sentir que perdía el control de la situación y gritó nervioso -: Yo no miento. Tom me dijo que la mujer que ama lo dejó y que desde entonces ha andado de bar en bar, de hecho, lo encontré en el bar que frecuento, cerca de aquí – esas palabras hicieron que Anthony sintiera que le había caído un balde de agua fría, recordó a Tom y sus borracheras últimamente; recordó que había sacado a Tom de ese bar que Niel citaba –; yo no sabía todavía quién era esa mujer. Tom había bebido mucho y bueno, cuando eso sucede la boca se abre de más – dijo burlándose de Candy –, agregó que lo que sentía estaba mal, que la había dejado ir porque ella es como su hermana porque se criaron juntos en el Hogar de Pony – aún en ese momento Anthony no podía creer lo que su primo estaba diciendo, pero no podía reaccionar. Candy se había quedado muda. Anthony había aflojado el agarre de Niel y ahora el joven estaba nuevamente tirado en el suelo –. Cuando Tom dijo que era su hermana la chica con quien se encontraba en un motel yo empecé a sospechar de esta – dijo despectivamente mirando a Candy – pero cuando agregó que ella lo había abandonado para estar con uno de los Andrew ya no tuve ninguna duda; dijo además que sabía que en este momento ella estaba con él ¿qué más prueba quieres?

-Reacciona Anthony – dijo Elisa – tienes que entender que esta no es nada más que una oportunista – aún se sentía totalmente humillada por la bofetada recibida ¿cómo se atrevía esta sirvienta a tratarla de tal forma?

Candy miraba hacia sus zapatos incapaz de defenderse. No permitiría que la siguieran humillando, y tampoco permitiría que la vieran llorar.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso que dices no es verdad! – gritó la rubia apretando sus dientes.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora mismo vengo del bar donde puedes encontrar a Tom brindando por su hermana! ¡Ve a ver si no me crees! – retó Niel -. ¡El pobre se cae de borracho! – Niel empezaba a sentirse mal por lo que hacía, no entendía muy bien cómo es que ella se atrevía a negarlo ¿había comprendido mal la historia de desamor del cochino vaquero?

-Vamos Candy, dinos, ¿Hay en este cuarto otra hija de Pony? – Elisa se acercó a ella para darle el tiro de gracias - ¿acaso Tom tiene otra hermana además que tú?

Candy no podía ni siquiera decir palabra alguna. ¿Por qué Tom nunca le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué? Guardó silencio y miró a Anthony.

-¿Tú crees todo eso que han dicho de mí? – era algo que tenía que saber. Los ojos de Anthony estaban llenos de confusión.

-Si tú me dices que es mentira no creeré nada de lo que ellos digan – Anthony acunó el rostro de Candy, ella iba a contestar, a asegurarle que nada era cierto. Se sentía aliviada, por lo menos él confiaba en ella.

-Ya no mientas Candy. No dejes que te engañe Anthony – Niel de pronto percibió un sentimiento extraño al verlos tan unidos; no quería, por nada del mundo ser testigo de esa escena – Tom me dijo que es una mosca muerta, actúa como niña buena cuando está con los Andrew, pero en su cama se convierte en una cortesana, por llamarla decentemente.

-¡Cállate Niel! – Anthony ya no pudo más y derribó a su primo de un nuevo puñetazo, cuando lo tuvo en el suelo se fue sobre él y lo habría seguido golpeando presa del enojo por las mentiras en contra de su novia.

-¡Lo va a matar Candy! – Gritó Elisa – Di la verdad. Solo tú cabes en la descripción de Tom, tú eres la única hija de Pony que está con un Andrew – di la verdad. ¿Por qué no contestas?

La rubia apretaba los dientes sin atreverse a defender. Anthony notó que Candy guardaba silencio y se negaba a levantar la cara. Dejó de castigar a Niel y todavía con su respiración agitada, se acercó a su novia.

-Candy… -la voz de Anthony se quebró. Hubiera deseado que la tierra lo tragara.

-Diles lo que quieren escuchar – le pidió.

-¿Quieren escucharlo ellos o tú? – Candy lo miró tratando de que él le diera vuelta a la página, pero su actitud para defenderse confundía a su novio.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que se parecieron a varias horas. Anthony seguía esperando que ella se defendiera y ella seguía sin poder abrir la boca. De ninguna manera diría que ella no era la única hija de Pony interesada en un Andrew. Le mostró su mano a Anthony, en ese código que habían creado, pero él desvió su mirada y se rehusó a tocar esa mano.

-Solo diles lo que quieren escuchar – casi le suplicó con un nudo en la garganta.

-No puedo – dijo ella bajando su vista nuevamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Anthony la miró sin entender.

-No puedo – repitió – lo siento Anthony, no puedo decirles lo que ellos quieren.

Sin decir más, la muchacha comprendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Recogió su dignidad hecha trizas y salió rumbo a su departamento.

**De mi escritorio:** Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas. Ya voy a empezar a actualizar **Juego Limpio.** Ya terminé de escribir esta historia. ¡Quédense pendientes!

Malinalli.


	13. Capítulo 12 Confianza

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Confianza**

Tom apretó los puños y atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de su hermanita. Ambos estaban sentados a la sombra del padre árbol y, como lo había hecho cada fin de semana, a excepción de los dos últimos, la muchacha regresó a su hogar a visitar a sus madres.

Como era de esperarse, su hermano notó de inmediato el estado de Candy y ella no había tenido otra opción que detallarle a Tom los motivos que la tenían en ese estado.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que había entre Annie y tú? – no había reproche en la voz de la rubia, era, más bien, el sincero sentimiento de preocupación.

-¡Mira Candy! ¡Las gallinas acaban de empollar! – dijo el vaquero señalando a un par de gallinas que caminaban con sus polluelos tras de ellas –. Será mejor que las esconda antes de que los amarres.

-No digas estupideces – Tom se detuvo en seco. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca –. Lo siento Candy, te he metido en un lío.

-No – fue la seca respuesta de la muchacha.

-Seguramente un día de estos aparecerá por su mansión – dijo con desprecio –, entonces me va a escuchar. Nadie se atreve a dudar de mi hermanita.

-No digas eso Tom, las cosas todas apuntan hacia mí – los claros ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse y su fuerte hermano la atrajo con suavidad hacia él. De la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un modesto y limpio pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de su hermanita.

-No entiendo cómo él puede imaginarse que tú podrías… – el chico ni siquiera se atrevió a lastimar los oídos de Candy – además, no eres mi tipo – sonrió dulcemente para hacerla sonreír mientras alborotaba juguetonamente el cabello de risos dorados –. Eres muy pecosa – la muchacha le devolvió una triste sonrisa y las lágrimas que había secado su hermano se multiplicaron –. Él la abrazó nuevamente y continuó acariciando su pelo –. Lo siento mucho Candy. Debí controlar mi bocota, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiese sucedido si hubiese dicho toda la verdad perdido en el alcohol?

-Ni lo digas – ella se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos – yo estuve a punto de decirlo, tuve que morderme la lengua con todas mis fuerzas.

-No sé cómo podemos seguir siendo tan estúpidos. Ella no se lo merece – el semblante del vaquero se ensombreció de pronto. Con una de sus manos arrancó una espiga del pasto y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Realmente la amas, no es así Tom? – El vaquero escondió sus ojos de los de Candy pero ella buscó su mirada, estaba de rodillas frente a él esforzándose por encontrar sus ojos –. Debo confesarte que si me quedé callada fue solo por ti, porque antes tenía que saber qué tanto te afectaría que ella estuviera sufriendo, pero ya tengo mi respuesta.

-Candy… - Tom la miró con profundo agradecimiento y retiró unos pequeños cabellos que al ser mecidos por el viento se posaban justo en los ojos de Candy – no sé qué decirte. Insisto: No debí abrir mi bocota.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. No lograban aún acomodar todas sus ideas. Candy quería estar enojada con Anthony, pero hasta cierto punto no podía del todo. Él le había pedido algo que debió haber sido fácil: Simplemente responder a los Legan pero ella se había negado. No quería dar explicaciones, no podría hacerlo; esas explicaciones estaban fuera del alcance de la muchacha. Era una lástima porque ese dolor en su pecho por no estar cerca de él cada día era más fuerte. Tom lo sabía muy bien, él también se sentía muy solo; tanto que había cometido la estupidez de ahogar esa soledad en las botellas.

- Fuensanta va a parir muy pronto – le dijo Tom tratando de animarla - ¿Quieres venir a verla?

-¡Seguro! – respondió con una sonrisa triste.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María vieron a sus hijos venir desde la colina hasta el hogar para subir después a la carreta del vaquero.

-Nuestros hijos tienen problemas – dijo la hermana María.

-Sí – la señorita Pony no desvió la mirada de la carreta que se alejaba a paso lento –. Saben cuidarse hermana María, estarán bien.

El cartero llegó con paso lento y puso la correspondencia en el buzón mientras saludaba a las nobles mujeres con una sonrisa cordial. Las mujeres corrieron a recoger la correspondencia. Había varias cuentas por pagar y algunas donaciones.

Las mujeres sintieron que el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros disminuía cuando notaron la enorme cantidad en efectivo que estaba en un sobre sin sellos postales; ese sobre debió haber estado ahí mucho antes de que el cartero llegara; era una cantidad que sobrepasaba por mucho las deudas que el Hogar de Pony tenía.

Entraron felices al edificio y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. No muy lejos de ahí, un par de ojos azules contemplaban la escena con una mezcla de regocijo y tristeza.

Anthony encendió el motor de su auto. Ese fin de semana había seguido a Candy hasta Lakewood, la tía abuela estaba decepcionada de él, eso fue lo que le dijo la última vez que la anciana quiso hablarle. Desde entonces la mujer había salido de la ciudad sin explicar sus motivos ni mucho menos su destino.

Anthony no entendía lo que sentía. Era una tormenta a punto de convertirse en huracán. Ser testigo de la escena de Candy y Tom lo hacía perderse en los celos. Sabía que espiar no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba verla y para su mala suerte la había encontrado en los brazos de Tom.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, verla era un placer, pero a la vez era también una tortura. Encendió el motor de su auto y manejó hacia la mansión de las rosas. Durante todo el viaje estuvo apretando el volante, manejó con la capota de su auto abajo, necesitaba un poco de aire para no ahogarse, era increíble cómo su cuerpo le exigía el contacto con ella.

Durante estos días su mente había sido bombardeada inmisericorde por imágenes que no deseaba. Se negaba a pensar que Candy pudiera haber estado temblando en los brazos de otro, mucho más: Entregándose a él. Su cuerpo temblaba solo de imaginarse semejantes momentos. Él deseaba ser quien mostrara a Candy todos esos placeres. Sintió como ese monstruo de celos se apoderaba de él.

El claxon del auto de su primo Alistar lo llamó con insistencia. Anthony se orilló en el camino y tras de él su primo, que estaba acompañado de su hermano.

-Anthony – Archie de inmediato lo abordó – ¿puedo ir contigo? Mi hermano tiene que desviarse y yo prefiero ir a la mansión – explicó el chico que trataba de controlar su corazón, por poco caía con su hermano al lago Michigan.

El humor de Anthony no era el mejor, pero aún así aceptó, sin decir palabra alguna permitió que su primo entrara.

-Dile a Candy que me prometió enseñarme a usar el lazo – la sangre de Anthony hirvió. El nombre de esa chica lo iba a desquiciar.

Alistar se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, hasta ahora habían mantenido en secreto que ellos seguían frecuentando a la muchacha. Al inicio lo hicieron porque ellos deseaban conocer la verdad; no estaban cegados por los celos. Ciertamente la chica no había dado explicaciones, tan solo había afirmado que las acusaciones eran falsas y eso bastó para que la dupla Cornwell no hiciera más preguntas. Albert ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido, aún seguía débil, y suponía que Candy había preferido recuperar su espacio; la conocía desde niña y sabía que ese mundo no era el que deseaba para sí.

-¿Verás a Candy, Stear? – Anthony no había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de la rubia, y ahora que lo decía en voz alta, los colores se venían a su cabeza.

-Sí. La encontramos en el camino con Tom – dijo Stear con la mayor naturalidad – mientras los saludábamos se acercó el capataz del rancho Steven para decirle a Tom que su vaca estaba por parir así que le pedí que me dejara ayudarles – Alistar se rio nervioso. No estaba preocupado por sincerarse con su primo, estaba preocupado porque no estaba seguro de poder ayudar en algo.

La mirada de Anthony era muy dura. Alistar comprendió de inmediato. Archie no quiso comentar nada. Era obvio que su primo estaba sufriendo pero a su parecer, sufría porque quería, bastaba con ver a Candy para descubrir la verdad brillar en sus ojos y darse cuenta de que eran solo calumnias las que los Legan habían lanzado.

Alistar, en cambió sintió que era su responsabilidad hablar con Anthony.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que Tom puede tener más hermanas además de Candy y que si Candy no quiere decir más es para proteger el secreto de adopción?

-Claro que sí. Pero no entiendo su actitud de no desear defenderse.

Sin que sus hermanos lo notaron Archie se mordió la lengua. Miró hacia otro lado tratando de no pensar en lo que ellos comentaban.

-Anthony – los ojos de miel de Archie se encendieron – si tú no deseas estar con Candy yo sí – le confesó manteniendo su mirada en la sorpresa de Anthony –. Ella no ha hecho eso que dicen y si a ti no te interesa ya, quiero decirte que a mí sí me interesa y que quiero estar con ella.

Anthony no soportó tal confesión de su primo. Salió del auto azotando la puerta y lo invitó a salir también. Archie no lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y salió irguiendo su cuerpo para demostrar que no temía a su primo y que realmente deseaba defender lo que había externado.

-Tranquilízate Anthony – le pidió Stear que ya estaba en medio de los encrespados muchachos. Regañó a su hermano menor – ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso ahora Archie? – el inventor estaba con los ojos encendidos. Nunca antes habían tenido problemas entre ellos, mucho menos por una mujer.

-¿Y por qué no? – Archie no desviaba ni un ápice su mirada de la retadora mirada de Anthony que trataba de esquivar el cuerpo de Alistar para llegar hasta dónde estaba su primo – ¿Crees que tengo miedo de enfrentarlo? Por una chica como Candy bien vale la pena enfrentarse a quien sea y si él no la quiere ya, no veo porqué no puedo estar con ella.

Para Alistar la situación no era sencilla porque Archie también aceptaba el reto y buscaba la manera de llegar hasta su primo. Anthony no decía nada, solamente quería llegar hasta Archie y arrancarle esas estúpidas ideas ¿acaso creía que ella andaría saltando de cama en cama? De pronto, tras esa pregunta, el muchacho tuvo un poco de lucidez: No. Candy era incapaz de eso.

-Muy bien muchachitos – Tom interrumpió el encuentro – si querían hacer que la paloma volara, les anuncio que hace tiempo que se fue.

Los primos estaban tan ofuscados que no notaron que estaban siendo observados. Tom y Candy habían tenido que volver para buscar al veterinario, dejaron al capataz vigilando a Fuensanta. La carreta era muy lenta, así que esta vez usaban la camioneta, Tom se detuvo en el camino cuando identificó a sus vecinos, pero cuando Candy contempló la escena decidió que no deseaba ver tal comportamiento. Abandonó la camioneta y se adentró en el bosque.

-Lo siento Tom, pero no puedo ayudarte – su hermano comprendió que la chica no estaba en su mejor momento y la dejó ir. Además, él tenía interés especial en destrozarle su hermoso rostro a ese tal Anthony nuevamente. Se olvidó del veterinario y permaneció dentro de la camioneta mirando alejarse a su hermana; estaba divertido mirando el supuesto encuentro entre ese par. Los dejaría darse unos buenos golpes y luego él mismo le daría su merecido a su cuñadito.

Anthony no necesitó buscar con sus ojos la silueta que ya había desaparecido de Candy. Él sabía perfectamente hacia dónde debía buscarla; era una extraña conexión que no lograba explicar.

-Al rato hablamos tú y yo – le advirtió a Archie mientras que apresuraba sus pasos hacia el bosque donde sabía que encontraría a Candy.

-Te estaré esperando – respondió su primo manteniendo el reto que Anthony había lanzado. Tan pronto Anthony se giró para ir detrás de Candy, Archie sonrió de medio lado. No apartaba la vista de su primo y su sonrisa no desaparecía, por fin su hermano comprendió su juego.

-¿Sabes que pudiste haber terminado muy lastimado?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? Además por ver sonreír a Candy una vez más, bien vale la pena llevar a Anthony hasta el límite.

-¿Crees que haya valido la pena? – Tom finalmente se bajó de su camioneta para unirse a los Cornwell y mirar hacia donde Anthony también había desaparecido.

-No lo sé. Pero al menos tendrán la oportunidad de hablar.

**De mi escritorio:** Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Sé que este capítulo es pequeño, pero no quiero tener dos versiones de la misma historia y, como ya está publicada y terminada pues prefiero dejarlo como está. Lo único que estoy editando es la ortografía (aunque de pronto se me van algunos errores de dedo). Tengo planeado poner mi siguiente capítulo de **Juego Limpio** el sábado o el domingo. Saludos!


	14. Capítulo 13 Contigo Sin tí

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Contigo. Sin ti.**

Cuando Anthony llegó al río perdió el rastro de Candy. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrarla. En esa parte en especial, el río estaba resguardado por enormes rocas de uno y otro lado de la orilla, rocas que debían medir más de dos metros si tomaba en cuenta que gran parte de su masa estaba dentro de las aguas y que solo podía ver un poco más de la mitad, porque en ese lugar el nivel del rio era muy bajo, podía atravesarlo caminando; además la distribución de las rocas era tal que podía fácilmente ir de una a otra. Subió hasta ellas para buscar a Candy desde un lugar más alto, pero no la encontró. Se sintió decepcionado al no poder hablar con ella, tenía que escucharla, tenía que verse nuevamente en sus ojos, necesitaba un solo roce con su cuerpo, sentía que explotaría si no lo hacía.

Por lo pronto, las palabras de Archie sonaban repetitivas dentro de él "Si tú no la quieres, yo sí" –le había dicho-. ¿De dónde Archie había sacado semejante idea? ¿En verdad alguien podría creer que él no la quería? Ese primo suyo tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, que ni siquiera pensara que olvidaría esa locura; tan pronto lo tuviera en frente, Archivald Cornwell lo escucharía. Si Anthony supiera que en ese momento, a falta de veterinario Tom prácticamente lo había obligado a subir a su camioneta para ayudarlo con Fuensanta, seguramente que se habría doblado de la risa.

Había perdido a Candy, o mejor dicho, no podía encontrarla. Pero extrañamente, su corazón le decía que ella estaba muy cerca, se sentó en la roca en que había estado parado para ver las aguas pasar. Usaba unas botas industriales, eran las que requería para cuidar del jardín y esa mañana se había levantado temprano con la idea de que trabajar personalmente en el legado de su madre lo hiciera sentir mejor; por eso había conducido durante la noche, para levantarse temprano a charlar con sus rosas. Mientras miraba el agua del río, cristalina y mansa, recordó que podría cruzarlo, miró sus jeans favoritos, pero eso era lo de menos. Rápidamente se deslizó por la roca y comenzó a cruzar el río. Conocía la zona, sabía que estaba en un desnivel natural, que cerca de ahí había algo que los lugareños llamaban cascada, pero, que para él, que había sido testigo de la majestuosidad de La Herradura en las cataratas del Niágara, eso más bien parecía una regadera. Sonrió tristemente pero con el ánimo renovado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, caminar dentro del río que en un pequeño paraje se volvía muy angosto y estaba rodeado de enormes paredes de rocas, unos pasos más adelante encontraría la tal cascada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Anthony no venía a ese lugar. Su tío Albert lo había llevado alguna vez cuando era muy pequeño. Si cerraba los ojos podía verse sobre los hombros de su tío. La cascada más grande estaba dentro de la propiedad de su familia, pero esta pequeña no lo estaba. Caminó con sigilo, sin saber lo que encontraría más adelante. El agua solo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y él había preferido no quitarse las botas. Así que ahí iba él: Totalmente vestido con la sola esperanza de encontrarla.

Una pequeña piedra cayó unos metros atrás de Anthony; el chico se sintió aliviado de no haber estado debajo, porque a pesar de ser pequeña, debido a la altura de la que cayó, le habría causado daño. Trató de no pensar en ello y siguió avanzando. El recorrido de solo cinco minutos, le pareció convertido en horas. Tan solo podía escuchar la caída del agua en el paraje que buscaba y el soplo del viento.

Por fin Anthony llegó al lugar indicado, estaba feliz de haberlo intentado. Ahí estaba ella, podía ver su cabello rizado flotando en el agua, se había sumergido por completo y ahora salía como si estuviera disfrutando de una travesura. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y él deseaba saber qué era lo que había causado tal sonrojo en ella. Ella había entrado en el agua usando solo su fondo, Anthony pudo ver su vestido reposando sobre la roca frente a él; obviamente estaba empapada y la tela se transparentaba ofreciendo al muchacho una visión que también lograba ruborizarlo. Podía ver las formas de la joven perfectas y sensuales; por solo unos segundos se deleitó con ella, pero supo que no era de caballeros estar espiándola, así que empezó a debatirse entre mirar o no.

Ella estaba en su propio mundo. Caminó decidida hacia la caída del agua y se metió debajo; levantó el rostro para que el agua la golpeara delicadamente. Fue hasta entonces que Anthony notó los variantes estados de ánimos de la muchacha, ya no estaba sonriendo, ella lloraba en silencio, pero era casi imperceptible por la cantidad de agua sobre su rostro. Él estaba petrificando contemplándola, no se había atrevido a mostrarse todavía, de pronto su determinación se había hecho añicos y ahora dudaba de acercarse a ella. Un dolor en su entrepierna le hizo saber que antes de hablarle debía controlarse él mismo, pero las imágenes frente a él no le ayudaban mucho.

Mientras ella estaba absorta en su dolor, él decidió permanecer sentado sobre una roca, alejado de ella, pero sin perderla de vista. Estaban solos y no la dejaría ahí, tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrirla ¿pero qué pensaba esa chica? ¿Cómo se le ocurre meterse en un lugar tan apartado y quitarse su vestido para juguetear en el agua? La única salida del lugar era por donde Anthony había llegado, así que él permaneció en la roca como un centinela; quería resguardarla, protegerla, no importaba si ella nunca se enteraba, él deseaba solamente asegurarse de que nadie la lastimara.

El tiempo pasó lento. El pantalón de Anthony ya casi se secaba, se había quitado las botas y también casi se secaban, pero no comprendía cómo es que Candy pudiese permanecer tanto tiempo dentro del agua. Parecía una delicada sirenita de altamar perdida para él en ese paraje que había dejado de parecer una regadera solamente, ahora, a los ojos del muchacho era el paisaje más hermoso jamás visto.

El tiempo la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, ahora tenía la mente más clara, había visto a Candy juguetear, se le veía también más tranquila, quizás ya podría salir de su escondite para hablar con ella. Se paró sobre la roca para mostrarse, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Cuando la maravillosa figura de Anthony apareció ante sus ojos su corazón brincó emocionado. No había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. En momentos se sentía lastimada por su dudar, pero de pronto lo justificaba; definitivamente, si continuaba dándole vueltas sola al asunto no llegaría a ningún lado.

¿Desde cuándo él había estado allí? Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Tan pronto lo vio se había escondido en el agua.

-Por favor Candy no hagas eso – él chico adoraba verla morderse el labio y lo último que deseaba ahora era perder el control que tanto le había costado.

-Voy a salir – le dijo ella en tono cortante. Se sentía molesta. Sentía que Anthony estaba invadiendo su espacio. ¿Qué él no tenía una cascada para él solo si quisiera? Anthony permaneció quieto, mirándola, quizás más de lo necesario – ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que voy a salir – ella no sabía qué caso tenía darle tal advertencia, no tenía idea desde cuando él la había estado observando.

Anthony no dijo nada, solo se giró para darle la espalda y devolverle su privacidad, ella nadó hacia la roca frente a él y con prisa empezó a ponerse su vestido. Era muy modesto; diferente a la ropa que usaba en Chicago. Era corto, de algodón, sin mangas y con botones al frente. Con rapidez increíble ella metió las manos en las mangas empezó a abrochar cada botón de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? – Preguntó nerviosa – ¡Maldición! Justo en este momento tenía que tener las manos más torpes de la tierra.

-Suficiente para que mi ropa y mis zapatos se hayan secado – confesó Anthony. Había una mezcla de bochorno y picardía perfecta en lo que decía.

-Entonces supongo que no tiene caso que sigas dándome la espalda – dijo ella molesta. Anthony de inmediato se giró para verla.

-¿¡Qué haces! – Gritó Candy asustada. La chica cruzó su vestido frente a sus senos –. Aún no termino de abrocharme – le dijo con el rojo hasta las orejas.

-Creí que me habías dado permiso de voltear – se justificó Anthony. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ahora era él quien tenía el sonrojo; no era lo mismo ver su piel humedecida debajo de su ropa ceñida y transparente que tenerla tan cerca que con solo estirar su brazo podría tocarla. Había logrado ver el delicado sostén que escondía sus firmes senos y ahora no podía quitarse esa imagen de su mente. Apretó sus ojos para sacudirla, pero era imposible.

-¿Qué quieres Anthony? ¿A qué has venido? – ella exprimió su cabello y luego lo liberó –. Ya puedes voltear – le dijo secamente, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos; temía que si lo hacía no podría enfrentarse a él. Cuando Anthony se giró la encontró con un gesto duro. Eso lo puso nervioso, apretó los puños, sabía que no sería fácil hablar con ella.

-Necesito hablarte – trató de tocar uno de sus brazos pero ella, tan pronto vio sus intenciones, se apartó un poco. El brazo de Anthony se quedó en el aire y después lo regresó a su lugar con decepción en sus ojos.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?

-¿Por qué abandonaste la mansión sin más ni más? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

-Porque ya no tenía nada más que decir – las respuestas de la joven eran claras y fuertes, no deseaba mostrarse débil.

Anthony no supo qué responder. En lo único que podía pensar era en que la tenía frente a él, a solas, con su cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda. La humedad se había colado hasta su vestido y ahora éste también estaba húmedo; el muchacho podía mirar su cuerpo, el vestido no protegía la visión y lo peor era que ella empezaba a sentir frío, él podía ver perfectamente sus pezones erectos marcados en la tela que los cubría. Quiso mirar hacia otro lado, respiró muy profundo.

-Yo no hubiera querido que te fueras así – dijo con su voz casi apagada.

-No. Tú hubieras querido escuchar mis explicaciones – le reprochó la chica –. Yo no estoy dispuesta a dar explicación alguna. Ya te había dicho que lo que tus primos afirmaban era mentira, eso debió ser suficiente para ti.

-Lo sé. Pero me confundiste Candy – le trató de explicar –. Mientras yo peleaba con Niel tú agachaste la cabeza en lugar de mantenerte erguida – Anthony trató de justificarse –. En cuánto te miré tenías la cabeza mirando al suelo y luego…

-No tienes que decirme lo que sucedió en ese lugar Anthony – la voz de Candy sonó a la defensiva –. Debo irme, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

-No puedes irte, necesitamos hablar, yo tengo cosas que debo decirte – casi le suplicó.

-Pero yo no tengo ya nada más que quiera decirte. La verdad es que todo eso de que me conoces como a la palma de tu mano fue una gran mentira – la voz de Candy se escuchó emocionada, con reproche –; dijiste que serías capaz de saber lo que siento y pienso, dijiste incluso que me amabas, que yo era justo como siempre creíste y al primer problema te detienes a ver cómo me aparto sin decir nada.

-Candy… - ahora la voz de Anthony sonó apenada.

-Mira Anthony, la verdad es que yo estoy en paz – trató de sonar convincente – no hay nada que puedas reprocharme; los pocos días en que me llamaste tu novia me comporté a la altura – ella hizo una pausa, tenía varios reproches más –: No sé qué tan importante fue para ti, pero yo fui capaz de dejar a mis amigos para darle gusto a tu tía, me quedé en tu casa no porque ella afirmara ser mi madre, me quedé porque me tú me lo pediste y yo quise apoyarte.

La cara de Candy estaba muy tranquila, como si hubiese ensayado muchas veces lo que le diría. El viento soplaba y ella empezaba a temblar sin darse cuenta. De hecho, ninguno lo notaba, estaban absortos en la conversación que sostenían. Su pelo continuaba cayendo sobre la espalda, aún húmedo, el viento no podía levantarlo por completo, pesaba mucho, pero algunos pequeños mechones jugueteaban sobre el rostro de ella. Él quería tomarla ahí mismo, se moría por besarla así, húmeda, fresca, sonrojada, y es que enojada se veía también muy hermosa. ¿Por qué tenían que perder el tiempo discutiendo estando en tan bello lugar completamente solos? ¿Por qué no simplemente tomarla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente hasta que sus labios se hincharan de dolor? Ya había tenido suficiente tortura mirándola casi semidesnuda jugueteando por horas y tenía que aceptar que su control, cuando se trataba de ella se iba al infierno.

Además ella estaba argumentando cosas que él no podía echar abajo. Tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Desde que la había llevado a su casa a conocer a la tía, ella ya no había salido de ahí y ahora había dejado ese lugar prácticamente por la puerta trasera. Él se odió por haberlo permitido.

-Lo siento Candy, parece que he ido de un error a otro – agachó la cabeza y ella se quedó desarmada. Anthony aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella, quería abrazarla y dejar toda esa confusión atrás, olvidarse de ese asunto y simplemente amarla como ella se merecía.

Bastó con mirarla a los ojos para saber que no mentía. Dio un paso en la roca y resbaló ligeramente, entonces ella lo tomó por el brazo para que no se golpeara, esas rocas eran tan altas como las que estaban a la orilla del rio más adelante.

Él creyó que había recuperado la vida, pero ella, una vez que él estuvo nuevamente en equilibrio lo liberó.

-Anthony, ya no importa – exclamó con voz apagada – ya no es necesario hablar de eso, yo no quiero, ya no me interesa – ella desvió sus ojos buscando sus zapatos, se agachó para recogerlos.

-No digas eso Candy – él buscó su mirada. Levantó el rostro de ella, pero no encontró el mismo entusiasmo de siempre; podía ver que lo miraba con amor, pero también podía distinguir que estaba herida y que al menos por el momento, esa herida era profunda, lo peor de todo era que él se la había causado.

Ella sostuvo la mirada con firmeza. No la volvería a agachar; nunca más volvería a esconder sus ojos. Había en sus ojos un cierto aire de reproche, de desafío. Él por fin percibió que el sonrojo de Candy iba más allá de su sola presencia, la muchacha estaba caliente de su cabeza.

-Candy, debiste haberte quitado la ropa mojada. Creo que tienes fiebre.

Ella tocó su frente. Había pasado muy mala noche, de hecho, había tenido temperatura alta durante la noche, pero imaginaba que era algo pasajero ¿por qué no lo había recordado antes de meterse al agua?

Vio cómo Anthony comenzaba a quitarse su camisa, se puso nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo pasó cuando vio que el chico usaba una playera debajo de su camisa.

-Me voy a voltear para que puedas quitarte la ropa mojada – había una mirada de rechazo a la idea en la muchacha y él lo comprendió muy bien –; no seas tonta Candy, no me interesa mirar, bueno sí, bueno no… – titubeó – el caso es que puedes confiar en que no miraré.

Ella se empezó a despojar de su ropa, Anthony trataba de no imaginar cómo es que ella deshacía nuevamente el agarre de esos botones. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo; estaban en un espacio no mayor a unos veinticinco metro cuadrados, la caída del agua en esa cascada era pequeña, las paredes de roca que los rodeaban debían medir unos diez metros solamente, era un lugar muy fértil había humedad en las rocas, musgos e incluso algunos helechos aquí y allá. La caída del vestido de Candy sobre la roca en que estaban parados no pasó desapercibida para él, estaba muy pesado ya, muy húmedo, después cayó el fondo y él hizo un mayor esfuerzo para no contemplarla, de hecho, evitó mirar el espejo de agua que estaba debajo de ellos.

-Puedo voltear Candy – preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí – fue la respuesta.

Sonrió ante lo que tenía frente a él: Ella estaba usando su camisa y le quedaba más larga aún que su vestido, pero bueno, su vestido era muy pequeño, apenas y cubría un poco sus muslos, pero esta camisa casi le quedaba a las rodillas.

-Debemos irnos – dijo Anthony. No quiso más comentar nada. Ella prácticamente lo había mandado al diablo y no iba a ponerse a llorar como un chiquillo. Además, tampoco iba a rendirse; ella era para él, y ahora tenía que expiar su falta. Lo sabía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no la iba atribular, mucho menos en ese estado. Trató de controlar su voz para que no se quebrara.

Se acercó muy despacio y tomó su mano. Esta vez ella no se opuso, sintieron una corriente eléctrica que los invadía solo con el contacto; ambos estaban en el mismo estado, tenían un nudo en su garganta que les impedía hablar. Los ojos de ambos estaban igual de tristes, vacíos, sin vida. Anthony sostuvo con delicadeza la mano de Candy y con su mano libre la abrió lentamente, todavía temiendo su rechazo; paseó su dedo índice sobre ella casi como si flotara sin perderse las emociones que se descubrían ante sus ojos. La sintió estremecer, y no podía hacer nada, ella quería estar sola y él quería respetar esa decisión, solo por el momento. Millones de sensaciones nacieron de ese suave y delicado contacto, pero él no se permitió dejar llevar. Simplemente llevó la mano de Candy hasta sus labios y besó la palma de esa mano que ya idolatraba.

-Lo siento mucho Candy, te fallé – sin decir más recogió las cosas de la chica, es decir, su ropa mojada y sus zapatos, se los entregó y después la tomó en sus brazos, no permitiría que volviera a mojarse. Caminaron en silencio el trayecto de regreso. Todo lo que él deseaba era que el camino no terminara, que se alargara, que no tuviera que llegar a ningún lado; deseaba tenerla en sus brazos porque sabía que una vez que la soltara, nada le garantizaba que volviera a tenerla así.

Ella se concentró en guardar muy bien en su memoria todo de él. Escondió su cabeza en su hombro y aspiró el aroma de su colonia, se abrazó a su cuello y midió su fuerza, a hurtadillas miró su perfil y cerró sus ojos para archivar esa fotografía: Sus pestañas eran abundantes, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos como el cielo, pero hoy tenían un velo gris que los cubría.

***********************************************

-Será mejor que vaya a casa joven – la voz de la señorita Pony, era realmente amable. Le sonrió con agradecimiento –. Candy estará bien, no es nada de lo que debemos preocuparnos, está respondiendo muy bien a los antibióticos; muchas gracias por haber traído al médico. Ella es un poco testaruda, ¿sabe usted? – La señorita Pony desprendía el amor maternal por cada poro y Anthony se sintió aliviado, le reconfortaba saber que Candy conocía el amor de una madre –; anoche que llegó a casa tenía algo de temperatura, pero tan pronto se siente mejor se olvida de terminar el tratamiento, esa chica un día me va a sacar de mis casillas.

-¿Está segura de que no necesita nada más? – esa actitud del muchacho agradó a las madres de Candy.

-Estamos seguras joven, no se preocupe, estaremos bien – la hermana María, siempre más estricta, había olvidado las reglas con tan solo ver la preocupación en la cara de Anthony.

-¿Puedo despedirme de ella, por favor? – había hecho tanto por la salud de Candy, que la señorita Pony y la hermana María no pudieron negarle nada, ambas suspiraron y asintieron.

-No tardaré – una enorme sonrisa soñadora adornó el rostro de Anthony mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la recámara que usaba Candy. Su corazón se apretó cuando vio la pequeña camita infantil en que dormía. Pese a que no era muy alta, tenía sus piernas ligeramente dobladas para caber. No podía imaginar que hubiese dormido así tantos años.

-Debo irme Candy – tomó su mano con suavidad y acarició su frente – me da gusto que estés mejor, no vuelvas a hacer travesuras y termina el tratamiento, estarás bien si lo haces.

-Gracias Anthony – ella no deseaba que él se fuera; decir que no había ya nada entre ellos era muy apresurado, aún podía sentirse que ambos tenían el amor flotando.

Él deseaba pedirle permiso para volver a visitarla, y ella deseaba preguntarle si volvería al siguiente día, pero solo el tiempo podría decidir qué pasaría con ellos. Él aferraba la pequeña mano, tenía ganas de besarla una vez más, deseaba que esa misma mano lo acariciara, estaba agotado emocionalmente, sin embargo por el momento no tenía el ánimo para comprometerse a algo; quería darle tiempo a Candy y demostrarle que lo que sentía por ella era real, aunque ella lo dudara ahora mismo.

Ella estaba en una disyuntiva, esta tarde le había dicho que no tenía más interés en su relación, pero ahora, al verlo ahí, con la preocupación por ella a flor de piel, se sentía estúpida por haberle mentido y por tratar de mentirse a sí misma. Él era importante para ella; demasiado, y solo pensar que ya no tendría su compañía la hacía sentir muy triste.

-Te veré luego. Buenas noches, que te mejores – Anthony suspiró. No sabía cuando la vería otra vez, tras acariciar nuevamente el pelo rizado se levantó con cierta pesadez, le sonrió con melancolía y abandonó la habitación.

-Buenas noches Anthony – ella se quedó esperando el roce de los labios de Anthony.

******************************************************  
-Por favor, maneja con cuidado, no me perdonaría que algo te sucediera – Candy se acurrucó en su cama y apretó una almohada contra su pecho. Las cosas estaban dichas y, extrañamente no se sentía angustiada por la pérdida. Era como si confiara en que se había tomado la mejor decisión, como si este tiempo fuese a ser benigno para ellos.

-Por favor, no hagas locuras otra vez Candy, ¿Cómo pudiste haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua después de haber estado enferma anoche? - él encendió el motor y bajó la capota de su auto. Manejó con precaución, a muy baja velocidad, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa, le dolía pensar que a cada revolución de los neumáticos de su auto se alejaba más de ella.

-Afortunadamente las estrellas se han quedado conmigo.

-Espero que por lo menos recuerdes que son tuyas – Anthony miró al cielo ubicando sus estrellas favoritas – tan juntas – suspiró.

-Tan juntas – ella miró desde su ventana sus estrellas – una es tuya y otra es mía ¿Cuál es mía? ¿Cuál es tuya?

-No quise asignarlas, solo sé que una es tuya y la otra es mía, así ha sido por años, desde que la luz de tus ojos apareció en mi vida como una estrella fugaz, tuve que buscar algo que me mantuviera unido a ti.

-Gracias por el regalo.

-No brillan como tus ojos, pero al menos son nuestras.

-Nuestras.

-Ya te extraño – Anthony divisó el portal de las rosas, estacionó su auto y no entró a la propiedad, permaneció bajo el portal mirando hacia el cielo –. No sé cómo pude haber escuchado a mis primos.

-¡Eres un bruto!

-Lo sé, soy un bruto, pero te amo y, aunque ahora quieras estar lejos de mí, sé que también sientes lo mismo.

-¿De verdad me dejarás sola?

-Te daré tu espacio, tu tiempo, pero no esperes demasiado, porque no creo poder soportarlo. Aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo – el muchacho sonrió con tristeza recordando el gesto de la chica por la tarde mientras le decía que ya no tenía interés en él –. Eres mala mentirosa. Te enojas; cuando eso sucede, levantas tu nariz y tus pecas bailan.

-Cuando te enojas, tus cejas se arquean, tus ojos se encienden y te ves muy feo.

-¿Yo me veo feo cuando me enojo? – el joven miró el retrovisor por un segundo y simuló estar enfadado.

-No, no puedo engañarme – ella se sonrojó bajo las sábanas – te ves atractivo aún enojado.

-No. No me veo feo – buscó varios perfiles jugando con su imagen – soy increíblemente guapo – dijo sonriendo, permitiendo que un poco picardía se asomara entre su melancolía – ¿Ya habrás conciliado el sueño pecosa? ¿Estarás soñando conmigo?

-Prefiero quedarme despierta un poco más para pensar en ti; no sé si al cerrar los ojos soñaré contigo, pero sí sé que si estoy consciente, todos mis pensamientos serán para ti.

-Si pudiera ser el sol que te despierta, me escabulliría por debajo de tus sábanas… – se sonrojó y decidió no pensar en ello – está bien, me conformaría con ver tus ojos al despertar –. Una punzada en su pecho le recordó que ella ya no era su novia –. Pero ahora quieres que me aleje, y, si esa es la única manera en que puedo amarte, entonces me alejaré. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que de mí requieras, solo no me pidas que me aleje definitivamente de ti, porque eso no lo verás jamás.

-No te alejes, no te vayas – Candy cerró sus ojos mientras que una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de ellos humedeciendo su mejilla aún sonrojada por la temperatura. Abrazó con mayor fuerza la almohada y se entregó al sueño; probablemente, ahí podía verlo y besar los labios que no pudo durante la tarde.

-Buenas noches Candy – Anthony encendió nuevamente su auto y finalmente entró a la mansión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

De mi escritorio: Chicas, no deseaba venir porque no he podido actualizar mi Juego Limpio. Me puse a trabajar (sí, por fin pude volver al mundo laboral) y bueno… hay algunos problemas personales que no me abandonan. Parece que va para largo.


	15. Capítulo 14 El pasado en el presente

**Capítulo 14**

**El pasado en el presente.**

Amicule, deliciae, num is sum qui mentiar tibi? - _**Amor**__, Delicia, Crees que te mentiría?_

Poco tiempo detrás de que Anthony cerrara la puerta principal de la mansión, escuchó el ruido de otro auto entrar por el portal. Fue hasta una ventana, recorrió con disimulo la cortina y sonrió al reconocer la vieja y pesada camioneta de Tom. Pero su sonrisa se volvió risa cuando vio aparecer a Archie totalmente desaliñado.

Las mangas de su camisa de seda estaban dobladas más allá de los codos y su flamante pantalón Armani daba muestras de que seguramente esta era la última vez en ser usado. Lo vio peinar su cabello alborotado en un último esfuerzo del elegante chico por verse bien y poco después vio a Stear salir del vejestorio con una sonrisa enorme. Clara muestra de que el inventor se había divertido, sin duda.

-Ni una palabra de lo que pasó a Anthony – amenazó Archie a su hermano mayor, con los ojos encendidos, tratando de esconder una sonrisa que lo delatara.

-No hermano ¿cómo crees? – Stear cruzó los dedos – yo sería incapaz de decirle a alguien que te desmayaste tan pronto viste el alumbramiento…

-¡Promételo Stear! – insistió Archie.

-¡Lo prometo! – Respondió al instante sin desbaratar el cruce de sus dedos detrás de su espalda -¡nadie tiene por qué saber que en plena emergencia ya no sabíamos si atender a Fuensanta o atenderte a ti!

-¡Alistar! ¡No digas eso! ¡Las paredes oyen! – se quejó Archie.

-Vamos Archie, no te preocupes, a esta hora todos deben estar dormidos.

El claxon de despedida de la camioneta de Tom sacó a los Cornwell de su conversación. Se volvieron hacia la salida y levantaron la mano para corresponder al saludo del vaquero.

Anthony prefirió permitir que su primo Archie conservara su dignidad. Mientras sus primos se despedían de Tom él aprovechó para escabullirse hasta su recámara. Realmente no deseaba enfrentarlos ahora. Quería, más bien meditar sobre el extraño reencuentro con la pecosa. ¿Sería acaso que se habían precipitado? ¿Se habrían confundido? Es decir… tantos años… pensándose… pero quizás, también idealizándose.

Decidió que lo mejor era darse un buen baño antes de dormir. Pronto sería la una de la mañana, sin embargo, al entrar a su habitación caminó directo al baño para encender la luz y conservó la puerta abierta para regresar a su recámara a buscar su pijama. Con la luz de su habitación apagada todavía abrió ligeramente las cortinas para permitir el paso de la luz de luna y también se atrevió a abrir un poco las enormes ventanas, fue entonces que un aire irrumpió causándole escalofrío y provocando el desfile de estornudos.

-¡Me lleva! – Dijo frustrado mientras cubría con su mano su nariz – ¡creo que mañana será un mal día! - agregó con su voz totalmente nasal.

-¿Anthony? – sin llamar previamente a la puerta, Stear apareció entre las sombras un tanto preocupado. Sabía que estaba invadiendo el espacio privado de su primo así que tras disculparse agregó -: No pensé que estuvieras despierto. Te escuché estornudar.

-No te preocupes Stear – respondió sin poder esconder su percance – no es nada serio. Me voy a bañar y después me meteré a la cama a descansar – pero el rostro de Anthony lo delataba: Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos tenían los párpados caídos.

-No creo que tomar un baño a esta hora sea una buena idea si estás estornudando – Stear frunció el ceño como quien estuviera retando a un niño – baja conmigo a la cocina. Te prepararé un té – le dijo sinceramente preocupado.

-Gracias primo. No creo que sea necesario – mintió. Él presentía que estaba a punto de caer en cama quizás hasta con fiebre.

Alistar sabía que un debate con su primo era prácticamente perdido para él. Se encogió de hombros y se despidió sin más comentarios.

Anthony se metió a la regadera. Estaba sumamente cansado y los huesos de su cuerpo empezaban a doler; la cabeza le daba vueltas y los estornudos cada vez incrementaban su intensidad y frecuencia. Salió de la regadera envuelto en su bata de baño y encontró sobre su mesa de noche una charola de té muy bien dispuesta. Había una tarjeta con una elegante caligrafía.

"_Escuché tu conversación con mi hermano. Haré una tregua contigo: En cuanto te sientas mejor hablaremos sobre la chica de nuestra de vida"._

Cuando Anthony leyó la nota no pudo sino sonreír. La peculiar idea de su primo le pareció una bandera blanca más que un grito de guerra. Archie era así: Sabía cómo llevarlo al límite sin causarle fastidio. Entre sorbo y sorbo de té terminó de prepararse para ir a la cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos sobre la almohada tuvo un último pensamiento: Candy.

Candice White despertó cuando ya casi el sol estaba en el punto más alto. Los medicamentos habían surtido efecto y se sentía mucho mejor. Sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, tosca y vieja, había un pequeño plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche esperando por ella. Era un lindo domingo. No había porqué apresurarse.

Escuchó las risas de los pequeños jugando y distinguió entre ellos la de Jimmy. Se apresuró a abandonar las sábanas, abrió de par en par la ventana del cuarto y entonces una bola de pintura aterrizó en su sonrisa.

Jimmy había traído algunas pistolas para jugar paintball con sus hermanitos y todos estaban vueltos locos con la novedad; claro, todos, excepto una pequeña pecosa que no sabía cuidarse a sí misma. Tenía que admitir que era buena para cuidar de los demás, sin embargo, le era imposible seguir las recomendaciones médicas cuando ella era el paciente.

-¡Ahora verás Jimmy! – exclamó mientras saltaba por la ventana hacia el exterior y lograba que una pequeña le cediera el arma con la que ella participaba del juego.

Al instante empezó a correr detrás de su hermano diciendo toda clase de amenazas mientras que los más pequeños los contemplaban divertidos y tomaban partido en el equipo de Candy. Ahora todos estaban corriendo detrás de Jimmy entusiasmados con sus juguetes nuevos.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! Es demasiada ventaja de su lado – se quejó Jimmy sin dejar de correr. Consciente de que detenerse era su perdición.

Por fin la joven rubia estuvo a la distancia correcta para disparar entre risas pero el escurridizo de Jimmy logró esquivar la bola de pintura que fue a aterrizar en una costosa chamarra italiana. Candy no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía muy avergonzada. Las risas de la Señorita Pony y de la Hermana María se apagaron.

-Yo sabía que no era buena idea armar a Candy – se reprochó por lo bajo la Señorita Pony escondiendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Joven Cornwell! – la Hermana María frunció el seño hacia Candy mientras que se esforzaba por llegar hasta Archie.

Los pequeños, en su frenesí, al ver a Archivald lleno de pintura, continuaron el juego y ahora el elegante muchacho era preso de los pequeños jugando a ser soldados. Todos rodeaban y encarcelaban al recién llegado en una lluvia multicolor. Sus risas inocentes impedían que la voz de la hermana María pudiese entenderse.

-¡Basta ya! – Exclamó mientras desarmaba a Jimmy y ella misma recibía una lluvia de pintura -, ¡Basta he dicho! – dijo imperativa.

Solo esa fuerza en su voz logró apagar los ánimos de la infantería improvisada.

Por fin Candy pudo tener una imagen completa de Archie. Él miraba hacia sus zapatos en un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro libre de pintura, pero a decir verdad, no había servido de mucho, por no decir que prácticamente no había funcionado nada. Toda su ropa de última colección de moda estaba irreconocible. Su sedoso cabello era presa de cúmulos de pintura. El silencio se hizo presente. Los niños, empezaron a medir la intensidad de su "travesura", estaban asombrados y uno a uno empezó a bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Candy no atinó sino a esconder su arma detrás de su espalda, quizás por instinto. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus palabras de disculpas se atropellaban. Ni siquiera puso atención a que continuaba con su pijama.

Archie estaba congelado. Era como si Kandisnky hubiese pasado su pincel y hubiese tornado al elegante en una de sus pinturas abstractas. Ya todos en el Hogar podían imaginarse que esa tarde nadie tendría postre. El silencio era de lo más incómodo, una sentencia sin fianza.

De pronto, una risilla muy tímida empezó a escucharse. Había empezado a penas como un murmullo y lentamente creció hasta contagiar a todos los presentes. Archie estaba riendo divertido por su accidente y se abrió paso lentamente hasta llegar a Candy. Candy estaba asombrada, sin embargo, se dejó llevar y pronto su risa clara y diáfana se unió al coro de risas infantiles.

-Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo Archie cuando llegó hasta Candy y paseaba lentamente su mano derecha por el rostro aún sonriente de su amiga-. Creo que te ves bien de rubia, sin embargo quizás de pelirroja serías una matahombres -. Archivald paseó lentamente y juguetón su mano por el pelo de Candy, enredando sus dedos entre los bucles de la chica.

Al parecer eso no le fue suficiente, pues en un instante, el muchacho utilizaba ambas manos para quitarse la pintura de su ropa y cubrir el pijama de su enemiga.

Como una escena del viejo oeste, el chico extendió el brazo con una sonrisa de medio lado y Jimmy le lanzó su arma; antes de que la pecosa pudiese reaccionar ya era presa de una lluvia de pintura proveniente del muchacho elegante.

Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos para protegerse pero Archie no tendría clemencia. Cuando la pintura se acabó se acercó amenazante a su presa para terminar de compartir la pintura de su ropa con ella. Ya los niños habían sido llamados a asearse. Jimmy también había desaparecido, él no se quedaría a escuchar el sermón de la Hermana María, así que emprendió la huída en cuanto le dio su arma a Archie.

Archie estaba ahí, solo con esa chica que le robaba el aliento; ya las risas se habían apagado y ahora la miraba como extasiado. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su primo y aún más, sabía que su primo la amaba también; sin embargo, ¿Qué había de malo en disfrutar un poco de su risa? ¿Qué había de malo en hacerle compañía? ¿Qué había de malo en mirarla tan intensamente? ¿Qué había de malo en pasar sus manos llenas de pintura por el pijama de ella? ¿Qué había de malo en, incluso, disfrutar de su silencio y de la confusión de su mirada? Él quería besarla ahora mismo, quería abrazarla fuerte. Sus espesas pestañas estaban cubiertas de pintura, sin embargo, ella le parecía más hermosa que nunca. La intensidad de su mirada contrarió a Candy. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Estás bien Archie? – preguntó la chica -.

-Mejor que nunca – respondió sin meditar sus palabras -.

Ella trató de disimular no entender el significado implícito así que carraspeó. No sabía que decirle. El silencio entonces volvió a hacerse presente. Esta vez ella estaba analizando cada gesto, cada mueca, cada movimiento de las manos del visitante. Ya no estaban jugando, entonces, ¿por qué Archie continuaba con sus manos sobre sus mejillas, como acunando su rostro?

-Archie… - se atrevió a decir – creo que deberíamos entrar para asearnos un poco – le invitó contrariada.

El ambiente lleno de gente no era lo que el muchacho había planeado. Así que tuvo que pensar rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer usted señorita para reparar el daño que le ha hecho a mi ropa? – retó en son de broma.

-¿Yo? Este… este… - Creo que tendré que ahorrar algunos meses antes de poder llevarte de tiendas.

-¿De tiendas dices? – El muchacho rio de buena gana - ¡Jamás debiste mencionarlo Candice White!

-Lo sé – respondió. Ella estaba segura de que gastaría una fortuna cuando ese día llegase-. Espero que tengas paciencia…

Candy iba a continuar pero Archie la interrumpió con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Te diré algo _Gatita:_ Si tú me acompañas de tiendas el día de hoy, tu cuenta estará saldada – propuso sabiendo que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. La realidad era que él quería pasar la tarde con esa chica. No jugaría sucio. No olvidaba que Anthony tenía algo con ella; sin embargo, estaba consciente de su separación por lo que el elegante se decía para sí –más como excusa que como razón-, que podía conseguir madurar su amistad.

-Pero Archie… yo… - tartamudeó.

-Regreso en un par de horas – Archie no aceptaría un NO como respuesta. Antes de que ella pudiese excusarse, Archie dio la media vuelta para correr hacia su caballo y despedirse a toda prisa – ¡no intentes escabullirte! – de un salto montó el corcel – ¡suerte que hoy no traje el auto! – gritó mientras se alejaba con su mente llena de planes de lo que haría esa tarde: Del restaurante en que cenarían o de la película que verían en el cine, o quizás la invitaría a patinar o a bailar en el sitio de moda-. ¿Tiendas? ¿Quién quiere ir de tiendas? Bueno, quizás solo un poco para que ella no se sienta engañada – pensó con picardía mientras galopaba hasta la mansión de Lakewood.

Anthony no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro de su habitación. Sentía que algo no andaba bien. También estaba aún en pijama, él no había dormido muy bien; se había pasado la noche estornudando. Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos entrecerrados. Aún no se bañaba y a decir verdad, tampoco le apetecía.

-Finalmente, no voy a dormir con alguien – se encogió de hombros con inocencia – bueno, quizás Candy quiera un poco de compañía ahora que ella también está guardando cama – por un momento viajó en sueños hasta una elegante alcoba en donde él era el amo y señor compartiendo el lecho con una linda princesa enamorada.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos pasos corriendo en el pasillo, los conocía perfectamente, sabía que era Archie. Se apresuró a salir de su habitación para saludarlo, de otra forma, con la prisa que había distinguido en sus pasos no lo alcanzaría. Anthony tenía razón, apenas alcanzó a decir su nombre antes de que el elegante muchacho entrara en su habitación.

Lo que Anthony miró le arrancó una fuerte carcajada. El joven de ojos azules no podía creerlo.

-Al parecer se te está haciendo costumbre perder tu glamur primo – dijo con un tono de burla. Su primo odiaba dar esa imagen y él lo sabía., aunque habían hecho una especie de tregua, Anthony, por alguna razón, se sentía gustoso de ser un poco sarcástico con su primo elegante –.

-Ahora no Anthony – el tono fue más de advertencia. Trató de ser amable, pero de marcar su territorio.

-Solo quería agradecerte el detalle del té – continuó Anthony. Se sentía nervioso. Había algo en los ojos de Archie, algo que no lograba descifrar. Su curiosidad nata le impedía permitir que se fuera. Su instinto le decía que averiguara.

-Anthony, de verdad, tengo prisa – insistió el elegante. Entró a su cuarto, pero dejó la puerta abierta para que Anthony lo siguiera. Su primo sabía que no necesitaba invitación, era algo que habían hecho desde niños.

-Pensé que habías planeado un fin de semana tranquilo.

-Sí esa era la idea – Archie entró a prisa a la ducha sin prestar mucha atención y también dejó la puerta del baño abierta. Empezó a subir el volumen de su voz para mantener la conversación.

-¿Y no vas a contarme cómo es que has vuelto bañado en pintura?

-Fueron los niños del hogar – En su tono se notaba que no deseaba dar muchos detalles al respecto. Ya estaba de pie sobre la tina, la cortina que la rodeaba estaba cerrada y Archie se disponía a abrir las llaves del agua.

-Fuiste a… ¡pero claro! Visitaste a Tom interesado por Fuensanta y él te llevó de visita al hogar de Pony – Anthony había armado ya la historia completa. Por supuesto, una historia en la que a toda costa no deseaba aceptar que su primo había ido a visitar a su Candy exclusivamente.

Archie recorrió la cortina del baño solo lo necesario para asomar su cabeza. No quiso esforzarse por ocultar más sus planes. Miró a su primo firmemente antes de responderle-:

-Anthony, fui a buscar a Candy. Deseaba saber cómo había amanecido

Antes de salir de la suite de su hotel en Boston, Elroy Andrew se miró nuevamente al espejo: Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había sentido el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. Aún así, no sentía menos que entonces. Aunque ciertamente era una mujer que había dejado la juventud hacía varios ayeres, su espíritu de naturaleza libre se sentía cansado de ser presa de paradigmas que lentamente, con el transcurso de los años habían perdido el sentido; sin embargo este mismo espíritu aún no encontraba la forma de gritar con fuerza su descontento. Así había sido educada. Ese era su destino. Para esto la habían preparado tan exhaustivamente. Ella no fallaría a las tradiciones, tenía que luchar internamente para impedirse la ansiada libertad. Ella era a la vez su propio preso y carcelero.

Su imagen en el espejo era el de una anciana: Tenía que aceptar que la vida se le escapaba. Ahora, al mirar hacia atrás y recapitular, aceptaba que le hubiese gustado que su vida fuese diferente. Suspiró con nostalgia. A decir verdad era una dama. Era la mujer que ella había aceptado ser: La imagen del poder de un clan antiquísimo y tradicionalista. Era elegante y sobria. Siempre se comportaba con serena dignidad. Tomaba importantes decisiones con brazo fuerte y tenía la dicha de haber criado cuatro excelentes hijos.

Alisó su vestido y colocó con manos temblorosas un collar de perlas sobre su cuello. Sintió el revolotear de esas mariposas constantes desde que había abandonado la mansión en Chicago, suspiró fuerte en un intento por controlarse y salió de la suite ayudada por un bastón que más que apoyo, le brindaba poder como un cetro a una reina.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir que sus rodillas se doblaban. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos: Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Llegó hasta el elevador y esperó con paciencia. Cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendió a una acaramelada pareja; ella los reconoció de inmediato, era la pareja de recién casados que ocupaba la suite de nupcial, lo sabía porque se habían registrado al mismo tiempo que ella en el hotel. Sonrió son disimulo para evitar incomodarlos y les dio la espalda; para la anciana fue imposible no pensar cómo habría sido esa experiencia si tan solo ella hubiese sido un poco más… un poco más… digamos… "alocada". La tía sonrió al imaginarse en las mismas condiciones que el par de lunamieleros, un delicado sonrojo acompañado de una delicada línea curva adornaron su cansado rostro y antes de que pudiese tener otro pensamiento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente. Supo que estaba en el piso adecuado. Dio un último vistazo a la joven pareja y les sonrió con complicidad antes de poner el primer pie fuera.

Aún con el aire romántico contagiado por la pareja, la anciana caminó hasta el comedor. Debía encontrar la forma de esconder su nerviosismo y entusiasmo; confió en su entrenamiento: Si alguien sabía cómo aparentar seguridad y confianza, esa era Elroy Andrew.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta, ya muchos de los huéspedes del hotel estaban disfrutando de su desayuno. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa principal. Ahí había para todos los gustos; pero no era comida precisamente lo que la dama estaba buscando. Escudriñó las mesas en la periferia; analizó casi a cada inquilino disimulando su excesivo interés. No encontró lo que buscaba, pero ella había estado muchísimas veces hospedadas en tal hotel. Un mesero se acercó a ella con cierta confianza:

-Señorita Andrew – dijo el joven – un caballero en la terraza le está esperando.

-Sí. Por supuesto – respondió con cortesía y con mucha clase, escondiendo una pequeña resignación –. _"Por supuesto"-,_ repitió para sí refunfuñando-. _¿Acaso ese atolondrado está tan viejo que no recuerda que odio asolearme? Eso puede dañar mi piel seriamente. En fin… quizás el pobre sea preso del Alzheimer._

Tras unos minutos su rostro se iluminó casi como el de una colegiala olvidando el pequeño berrinche que había hecho. Respiró profundo, quizás para aplacar el sin fin de emociones que la invadieron. Sin darse cuenta incrementó la fuerza con la que sostenía su bastón mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban delicadamente.

Se llenó de valor y, confiando en su porte, se acercó a un caballero que leía muy interesado el periódico mientras que su figura era bañada por los rayos del sol matutino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

**De mi escritorio:** Les traje dos capítulos en agradecimiento a su paciencia. Otros tras capítulos más y terminamos. Gracias por su apoyo.


	16. Capítulo 15 Girando

**Capítulo 15**

**Girando.**

Alistar se sentía sumamente incómodo por la actitud de su hermano. Sabía que tenía intenciones de llevar a Anthony al límite, sin embargo, para su gusto, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Había tenido que soportar la silenciosa compañía de Anthony en el viaje de regreso a Chicago. El joven de ojos azules se veía molesto y en ese estado era mucho más difícil para él comprender el comportamiento de Archie. Pese a la insistencia de Stear de permanecer en Lakewood, por lo menos un par de días más para que el rubio mejorara por completo, no había logrado convencerlo. Esos pensamientos asaltaban al chico inventor y evitaban que pusiera atención en los maravillosos paisajes que delineaban el camino; fue tan solo la voz de su primo, que trataba de sonar indiferente a los pensamientos que adivinaba en Stear lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

-Vayamos directo al banco, Alistar. Desde ahí llamaremos a la tía y la veremos a la hora de la comida.

Los profundos ojos negros de Stear se entristecieron ligeramente. Él adivinaba que Anthony no tenía intenciones de ver a Archie, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar que esa era la mejor decisión: Seguramente el trabajo le vendría bien.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron al banco, tras los saludos cordiales a sus subordinados, se dirigieron a la oficina de George. Alistar había concluido correctamente, pues el ambiente laboral había relajado el semblante del rubio, sus músculos ya no se notaban tensos e incluso, había aparecido una ligera sonrisa que capturó las miradas de las féminas mientras se abrían paso hacia la oficina.

Stear no dudó en darle un par de palmadas en el hombro y le sonrió ampliamente en una clara muestra de bienvenida. Era ese lenguaje mudo que habían creado a fuerza de su cercanía; Anthony comprendió que hasta entonces Alistar había reconocido en él al hombre que solía ser y correspondió también, de hecho, podría decirse que sus pensamientos nublados se habían transformado en divertidos.

-Archie tiene un plan, ¿verdad Alistar? – había adivinado las intenciones del chico elegante.

Su primo tan solo encogió los hombros mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón simulando inocencia.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Anthony. No seas muy duro con él.

El par de muchachos llegaron hasta la puerta que buscaban, estaban a punto de entrar sin anunciarse cuando la puerta se abrió e irremediablemente chocaron con una graciosa figura femenina que por el contacto, dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Alistar reconoció a la joven como aquélla chica de atractivas piernas que había visto unos días antes, la vio agacharse para ayudarla a levantar los papeles con rapidez. Tenía que hacer algo para no volver a encontrarla de ese modo.

-Lo siento señorita… – hizo una pausa, invitándola a darle su nombre.

-Galilea – dijo ella con una risilla nerviosa todavía – Galilea Alss – le extendió la mano al momento que se ponía de pie.

Alistar estaba tan distraído y nervioso que le entregó los papeles en lugar de extenderle la mano y presentarse. Ella titubeó ante la inesperada respuesta, recibió los papeles, los puso en su mano izquierda de inmediato y continuó sonriendo al muchacho moreno mientras extendía nuevamente su mano derecha hacia él. Stear se puso nervioso y miró hacia el piso en busca de más papeles, pero ya no encontró más. Fue Anthony quien lo sacó del letargo cuando estrechó la mano de la señorita Alss.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brown, señorita – dijo salvando la situación – disculpe a mi primo, siempre le pasa frente a una mujer hermosa – intentó ser gracioso y lo logró. La joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tras corresponder al saludo de Anthony abandonó la oficina moviéndose con ligereza.

-¿Han dado resultado las investigaciones? – Anthony se dirigió al escritorio de George con la intención de saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Aquí tengo unas piernas que quizás te interesen Anthony – dijo el hombre.

-¿Unas piernas, dijiste? – Anthony no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando puso atención en la mirada perdida de George Johnson: A través del vidrio estaba concentrado en seguir con la mirada a la joven que había abandonado su oficina hacía apenas unos segundos.

Alistar se unió a la risa mientras que George se sonrojaba irremediablemente y trataba de mantener su serio carácter. Clareó su garganta en un intento por controlar la situación, sin embargo, la insistente risa de los muchachos frente a él ocasionaron que el hombre de serio carácter finalmente sonriera al verse descubierto.

-¿Así que la señorita Alss es tu asistente, George? – preguntó finalmente Stear cuando la risa pasó.

-Así es joven Alistar – respondió ya más dueño de sí mismo.

-Temo que tendremos que pedirle que use una túnica porque no es la primera vez que esas piernas me ponen nervioso – Stear tomó sus anteojos para limpiarlos y después dirigir la mirada hacia donde George la mantenía.

-Que la señorita Alss use una túnica en la oficina sería un crimen – concluyó Anthony dispuesto a abandonar la tal conversación y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Su hombre de confianza, apenado, tuvo que informar a los muchachos que la búsqueda no había sido fructífera. Aún no encontraban indicios de las razones por las que la tía afirmaba que la señorita Candice era su hija. Debía ser algo muy delicado. Ese era un secreto muy bien guardado pues no había absolutamente nada en el pasado de la familia Andrew que revelara los motivos. Esta era la primera vez en los años que tenía trabajando para la familia en que no podía dar un informe. Empezaba a preocuparse, jamás habría imaginado que hubiese un secreto tan bien guardado que él desconociera. Resopló preocupado, tratando de concentrarse en algún recuerdo, una conversación, algún rostro del pasado, pero nada; no había nada que le diera siquiera una pequeña pista.

La hermana María entró sorpresivamente al banco. Los tres hombres miraron su rostro bastante animado mientras charlaba con el ejecutivo que había atendido a Tom y a Candy en días pasados. Salió del banco con la misma ligereza con que había entrado; de hecho, tan solo había estado unos minutos en el lugar, pero fue el suficiente para que los hombres descubrieran unos ojos brillantes y un andar relajado.

Anthony adivinó las razones que habían traído a la religiosa al banco y sonrió complacido mientras que George mentalmente preparaba un plan para darle fin al asunto del Hogar de Pony también con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tú tuviste algo que ver con esta visita – musitó Alistar al oído de Anthony, como única respuesta el joven Brown solo sonrió tímidamente.

Había muchas cosas rondando en la cabeza de Archie; estaba a la expectativa sobre la reacción de Anthony. Se estaba preparando para los argumentos que su primo tendría en su contra en cuanto lo tuviera frente a él, pero no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento, por el contrario, él chico estaba más optimista que nunca. Había descubierto que Candice, en los pocos días que tenía en la vida de los Andrew, había abierto una brecha diáfana para conquistarlos sin poses y sin falsas caretas. También, aún sin poderlo explicar, comprendía que esa chica había descubierto la personalidad verdadera de su primo, a tal grado, que se adelantaba a sus pensamientos y reacciones. Sí: Ella era una buena chica, lo sabía desde que la había visto por vez primera y sí, ella estaba enamorada de Anthony, tenía que aceptarlo, pero lo haría en secreto; por el momento quería llegar al final de su plan. Archivald había estado esperando cómodamente en el comedor por la llegada de Stear y Anthony. La tía, extrañamente no había vuelto del repentino viaje, pero había llamado para avisar que volvería tan pronto le fuera posible sin dar más explicaciones, ni siquiera sabía con certeza en lugar en que la dama se encontraba.

Frunció el entrecejo ante los recuerdos de la tarde que compartió con la Gatita. Él había planeado llenarla de atenciones de tal forma que ella olvidara el mal rato que los Legan le habían hecho pasar, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y ese sentimiento había crecido últimamente. Lo cierto era que la tarde no había sido tal como lo había planeado. Candy se había tornado ausente y muy pocas veces respondía a los comentarios del joven elegante. Aunque no había sido así toda la tarde; él hizo un recuento de los pasos que dieron hasta que encontró el momento exacto en que la rubia había girado sus emociones.

-¡Annie! – dijo mientras la imagen del cuerpo tenso de Candy venía a su memoria ante la elegante y glamurosa figura de la señorita acaudalada justo a la salida de la sala de cine en el centro comercial.

Archie ahora descubría, que pese al nerviosismo de Candy, esta se había mantenido con la cabeza erguida resistiendo el escrutinio que rayaba en lo grosero de la morena frente a ellos.

-Querido Archie – le había saludado la tal señorita ignorando a quien fuera su compañera de juegos en su más tierna infancia – ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable, ven, te invito una copa! – hasta este momento de análisis, el joven elegante notó cuán diferente era la actitud de Annie cuando había testigos de su círculo de amigos. Pues ante la sociedad, ella siempre se comportaba como una chica de altos valores morales, sin embargo, se transformaba cuando nadie podía delatarla.

-Será en otra ocasión Annie, lo siento – quiso ser cortés mientras tomaba la mano de Candy para que ella se apoyara de su brazo -. Estoy con Candy.

La morena había dirigido una lamentable mirada de superioridad a la joven frente a ella y negándose a saludarla se despidió del menor de los Cornwell sin poder esconder su frustración.

-¡Llámame querido! – fue la invitación de la jovencita antes de darse la media vuelta y reunirse con las amigas que habían estado a la expectativa.

Al revivir tales momentos, Archie apretó los puños y su mirada se incendió ligeramente. Había algo en el aire cuando Annie y Candy estaban juntas. De pronto abrió los ojos como si hubiese encontrado el hilo negro pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza:

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! – se dijo mientras sus oídos reconocían las voces de Anthony y Stear conversando animadamente, aún recordando el extraño incidente en la oficina esa mañana.

-¡Archie! – Alistar se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo – ¿Cómo te fue?

El muchacho de ojos de miel aún no lograba sacudir del todo la conclusión a la que había llegado, quiso compartirla, pero tenía que encontrar el momento, además, esa era solamente una idea, no había nada más que eso. Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano envolverlo y hasta entonces salió de su letargo.

-Hola Archie – contrario a lo que el menor de los Cornwell esperaba, su primo también se acercó a abrazarlo – ¿Candy soportó tu obsesión por las compras? ¿Fue capaz de seguirte el ritmo?

-Suelo ser encantador si me lo propongo – respondió, como si hubiese tenido la situación bajo control.

-Sí claro – respondió Anthony amablemente. Había descubierto el juego de su primo, más, a pesar de ello, una corriente de celos recorría su cuerpo cuando de Candy se trataba; el muchacho, sin embargo, se había prometido resistir los embates de la gesta que su Archie primo había iniciado.

-¿Candy de compras? Uhmm… sí… a ella le gustan y le emocionan las compras – una jovial voz interrumpió la charla improvisada de los muchachos, que ya habían tomado sus lugares en el comedor, esperando a ser atendidos por la servidumbre –. No es justamente la jovencita que vive en los centros comerciales, pero una vez que la convences, recorrerá esos pasillos probándose toda clase de accesorios y vestidos.

La silueta erguida y elegante de William Albert estaba de pie en el comedor, esperando a que Archie le asignara su lugar. En un despliegue de educación ancestral, los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie esperando también a que el recién llegado tomara su lugar en la cabecera después de que Archie se lo indicó.

Pocos días después, todo Chicago era presa del entusiasmo que ocasionaba una próxima gran recepción en la mansión del clan Andrew. Se había dicho que el emblemático tío abuelo William, la cabeza de tan prestigioso clan, sería presentado ante la sociedad. Ninguna de las señoritas podía entusiasmarse, pues todas tenían la imagen de que el tal tío abuelo debía ser un viejo decrépito cuyo viaje a la tumba estaría garantizado en los próximos años… o quizás meses… o quizás era solo cuestión de semanas. A más de una hubo que convencerla de asistir y a otras más renuentes, sus padres tuvieron que amenazarlas con retirarles su mesada. Obviamente, tal renuencia no estaba presente entre las más entradas en años, pues ellas, casadas o solteras, estaban acaparando los diseños más reveladores sin importarles si su figura era o no apropiada, más aún: todas juraban que el tal viejo rabo verde sería atrapado por ellas.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores en la escuela? – Patty sonaba divertida mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala en su departamento.

-¿Te refieres a las quejas de las chicas por tener que ir a la recepción y tener que hacer los honores a un muerto viviente? – Candy desabrochó sus zapatos con la intención de quitarse las medias, también divertida por los comentarios.

-No pude evitar pensar en Albert con bastón y sombrero de copa, como un caballero del siglo pasado – la chica de anteojos no dejaba de reír – me lo imaginé arrastrando los pasos y buscando su dentadura perdida en alguna manzana.

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Yo llegué a pensar en uno de esos viejecitos a los que tienes que ayudarles a cruzar la avenida y mientras lo haces no dejan de mirar tus senos o el contoneo de la cadera de la primera mujer que se les pone en frente! – las dos muchachas estaban disfrutando las imágenes que citaban y sus rostros estaban tan rojos, que cualquiera pensaría que estaban ahogándose de la risa.

Era poco más de medio día. El timbre las obligó a hacer un esfuerzo por detenerse. Candy trató de ponerse seria cuando se levantó, acomodó su falda y aún con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Hey Candy! ¿Te imaginas a mi abuela Marta emocionada por conocer al tío abuelo William para atraparlo? ¡Pues no dudes que lo está planeando! ¡Es una coscolina! – alcanzó a decir Patricia antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta, lo que ocasionó una nueva serie de carcajadas que estaban en pleno cuando la joven tuvo frente a sí la sonriente figura de Albert.

-¡Hola Chicas! – pese a que Albert se esforzaba por vestir de tal forma que pasara desapercibido, el porte, la elegancia y la clase no podían ocultarse.

-¡Albert! – sus amigas se sintieron descubiertas y ello incrementó las carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curioso contagiado de las risas femeninas.

- Nada Albert – respondieron a coro como dos niñas inocentes. Albert solo pudo pensar en aquéllas tiras cómicas en que un angelito está revoloteando en la cabeza del personaje.

El millonario decidió dejar eso por la paz y se sentó cómodamente mientras fingía no percatarse de que Candy escondía nerviosa sus medias bajo los cojines. Entendía perfectamente que la rubia prefiriera vivir con Patty, de hecho, él había sido su aliado para convencer a la matriarca de que Candy debía volver a su departamento. Las cosas con Anthony no estaban muy bien; ambos habían marcado su distancia y solamente interactuaban cuando era muy necesario pues la tía abuela insistía en que Candice White llevara el apellido Andrew alegando una y otra vez, con una insistencia pocas veces vista en ella, que la rubia de expresivos ojos verdes era su hija.

Albert no podía negar que su amiga tenía un parecido increíble con su desaparecida hermana, Rosemarie Andrew, por lo que el joven había cedido ante los alegatos de la tía y ahora él se empeñaba en tratar a Candy como su hermanita. Tal fingido parentesco logró que el joven patriarca empezara a olvidar sus sentimientos románticos por la adorable muchacha, además, el amor que reconocía en Anthony era un fuerte motivo para enterrar muy profundo lo que él había sentido por la chica.

-¡Patty! – Albert alargó su mano y entregó una fina invitación a la joven. En el sobre estaba escrito el nombre de ella.

Paty la contempló asombrada, le parecía increíble que en pleno siglo XXI, aún hubiese una familia que se esmerara en buscar expertos calígrafos, pues su nombre estaba escrito elegantemente con letras trazadas a mano.

-¡Candy! – Albert entregó a su pseudo-hermana una invitación, y luego otra… ¡Y luego otra!.

La joven se ruborizó al imaginar de quienes provenían tales invitaciones y tenía razón en hacerlo: Archie, Anthony y la misma tía la requerían en la fiesta.

-¡No te preocupes Candice! – Exclamó el joven patriarca –. Serás mi compañera. No quiero que ese par…

-¡Está bien Albert! – La muchacha no le permitió terminar.

Odiaba la idea de estar en medio de Anthony y Archie. Además, no lograba comprender por qué era requerida por Anthony si su relación a penas podría calificarse como "conocidos" aunque sus miradas se encendieran emocionadas cuando estaban frente a frente. Tomó entusiasmada el brazo del joven y sentenció-: ¡Yo te quito de encima a todas las lagartonas esa noche!

-Eres incorregible pequeña. ¿Tienes qué ponerte Candy?

-Sí. Supongo que sí – respondió un tanto insegura. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ese pequeñísimo detalle. Agachó la cabeza un poco preocupada.

Albert supo de inmediato que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a la joven. Dio una palmadita en su mano y la besó en la frente a modo de despedida.

-¡Debo irme! – se acercó a Paty también para darle un beso.

El teléfono celular de Patricia interrumpió el dialogo del millonario, ella le hizo una señal para que esperara un poco por favor.

-¡Hola abuela!... Sí, claro, conozco a la familia... ¿Cómo dices? ¿Si lo he visto?... ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo he visto!... –Payty dirigió una sonrisa incrédula y divertida a su compañera de departamento mientras que un rubor arrebatado invadía sus mejillas -¡Pero abuela! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Candy no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando adivinó el tema de la conversación y también sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Albert sonrió al ver la alegría de sus amigas… seguramente, si hubiese sabido el tema de la conversación, el joven también se había se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas, ¿Pero quién puede saber si hubiese compartido la carcajada?


	17. Capítulo 16 Ella

**Capítulo 16**

**Ella**

Candy estaba temblando. Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, las notas de la música de la fiesta se escuchaban muy lejos a pesar de que ella había sido encerrada en el sótano, no muy lejos del salón.

Había una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, nadie vendría por ahí, ni siquiera como un milagro. La rubia ya había invertido mucha energía en llamar a alguien, pero nadie lograba escucharla.

Miraba su descargado celular con frustración:

-Maravilloso – una vez más había olvidado recargarlo y no había manera comunicarse al exterior.

Recordó la mirada de burla de los Legan mientras cerraban la puerta. La habían llevado hasta ahí mintiéndole; le habían asegurado que sabían por qué la tía la llamaba hija y ella había caído en la trampa. ¡Por supuesto!

-Lo siento mucho dama de establo – había escuchado de Elisa –, pero esta fiesta no es para chicas como tú-. Los ojos de la muchacha tenían un extraño brillo de triunfo; por fin la chiquilla incómoda de antaño estaba donde pertenecía.

-Vendremos por ti tan pronto se termine la fiesta – advirtió Niel. Por supuesto que disfrutaba viendo a la pecosa desorientada.

Ella se acercó con la intención de propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna, pero el moreno adivinó tales intenciones y antes de que ella lo alcanzara cerró la puerta riendo a carcajadas, aunque no pudo evitar recordar el dolor del golpe que ella ya le había propinado y de inmediato los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

-Si no bailas conmigo, no bailarás con nadie – aunque Candy no pudo verlo, percibió que su gesto era de triunfo total, pero era un triunfo que simplemente disfrazaba su frustración – ¿qué tiene ese vaquero cochino que no tenga yo? ¡Yo también puedo hacerte temblar en mi cama!

En el salón de fiestas, todos empezaban a extrañar a Candy, incluso la tía abuela había notado su ausencia y le había pedido a Dorothy que se encargara de traerla.

Albert estaba muy nervioso ¿dónde se había metido la pequeña pecosa? Salió al jardín mirando hacia los árboles, probablemente la muchacha habría tenido pánico y ahora se estaba escondiendo de todos.

-¡Candy, Candy! – la llamó discretamente el patriarca –. Este no es el mejor momento para que desaparezcas, prometiste quitarme de encina a todas las lagartonas – le recordó mirando hacia las copas de los árboles susurrando casi desesperadamente pues había al menos tres señoritas que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¡William! – Albert sintió que se sofocaba. Tuvo que esforzarse para sonreír, de tal forma que cuando se giró, su encantadora sonrisa hipnotizó a la damita que lo buscaba. No tuvo otra opción: Le extendió el brazo a la intrusa y la condujo al interior del salón, justo a la pista de baile.

Una nueva pieza nació de inmediato de los instrumentos de la banda. Albert prestó oído y maquiló la idea perfecta para zafarse de las señoritas que se empeñaban en apresarlo para hacerlo su compañero de baile.

Supo que había llegado el momento de Glenn Miller, así que el joven millonario literalmente, empezó a hacer volar por los aires a su compañera de baile. La pobre mujer terminó más que agitada, con su vestido completamente desfajado y el peinado de salón desaparecido. Cuando la pieza terminó, la extraña agradeció al bailarín y de inmediato desapareció entre la multitud con la urgente busca del tocador de damas.

El joven millonario miró a su alrededor haciendo uso de todos sus encantos. Repasó curioso el rostro de cada señorita… ¡no! De cada mujer lagartona que antes le había solicitado una pieza, pero ninguna de las féminas mantuvo el contacto visual con William Albert, todas empezaron a mirar en otras direcciones evitando ser la próxima pareja de baile del mejor partido a la vista.

Albert sonrió triunfante mientras se dirigía al director de la banda para pedirle que por lo menos los siguientes veinte minutos no cambiara el género de la música. El director sonrió cómplice del plan del millonario e incrementó la diversión entre su banda.

El rubio acomodó su ropa y partió plaza triunfante para seguir buscando a la pequeña pecosa, tarareaba en su andar _"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…"; _esta vez, William Albert dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? – Candy adora el pastel de chocolate y había descubierto que precisamente ese era uno de los postres que se servirían. Imaginó a su pecosa hermanita con el rostro lleno de chocolate y se llenó de ternura – lo peor de todo pequeña, es que los estás acabando solita.

En el sótano Candy trataba a toda costa olvidar el extraño relato que había escuchado de los Cornwell sobre el hombre de sombrero de copa… siempre había sido valiente, pero cuando de fantasmas se trataba, la pobre joven temblaba de pies a cabeza. El reloj de la torre sur sonó las diez de la noche y la chica rubia sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo sacudiéndola.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! – Ella buscó la forma de escalar unos antiquísimos baúles de madera para alcanzar la pequeña rendija, pero era demasiado pequeña; por más que se ponía de puntitas no podía llegar a su objetivo – ¡Patty! ¡Albert! – se esforzó por gritar –. A buena hora confié en los Legan – el rechinar de los baúles que la soportaban la asustó y ocasionó que gritara con desesperación, pero aún así, nadie podía escucharla. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿De verdad ni siquiera Anthony sería capaz de notar su ausencia? ¿Por qué nadie la buscaba?

-Seguramente Elisa estará esforzándose por acaparar la atención de Anthony – hizo una rabieta tratando de guardar la cordura.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, Elisa no podía encontrar al joven Brown. Anthony estaba también muy ocupado en su tarea de encontrar a la joven cuyas esmeraldas extrañaba. Esta era su noche, ya habían pasado muchos días escondidos en su caparazón y él debía ponerle fin.

-¿Dónde te has metido Candy? – el joven recorría los pasillos más lejanos revisando meticulosamente cada rincón.

-¿Anthony? ¡Anthony estoy aquí! – el corazón de la rubia latió a mil por hora.

-¿Dónde? ¿Me estás evitando? ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-¿Evitarte?

-¿Ya no me quieres Candy? – los ojos de Anthony se entristecieron ligeramente.

-¿Qué cosa dices? Te quiero más que nunca – ella estaba muy sola, lo extrañaba. Rozó con su dedo sus labios y se sonrojó al recuerdo de los besos de Anthony.

-¿Extrañas mis besos? Porque no puedes negar que beso muy bien – sonrió de medio lado mientras humedecía sus labios.

-¡No seas vanidoso! – se quejó la chica. Se sentía descubierta por sus propias emociones.

-No soy vanidoso… simplemente no puedo olvidar como tiemblas cuando estás en mis brazos – el muchacho sonrió; sabía que no había imaginado las emociones que despertaba en esa chica.

-Me atrapaste – ella se dio por vencida. No podía mentirle.

-¿Te atrapé? – Anthony empezaba a sentir más fuerte la presencia de su chica.

-¿Anthony? – murmuró al viento. Se había olvidado del hombre de sombrero de copa, ahora un cálido sentimiento la embargaba.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Estás ahí? – hubo algunos golpes en la pesada puerta que sacaron a la rubia de su ensueño.

-¿Anthony? ¿Anthony, eres tú? – ella corrió hasta la puerta y se recargó en ella.

-¡Sí Candy!

-¡La puerta está atorada! – había cierto entusiasmo en la voz de la joven, se sentía feliz de que él hubiese venido a ayudarla.

-Aléjate de la puerta Candy – ahora la chica pudo distinguir la voz de los Cornwell que se habían unido a su primo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de la joven pecosa se iluminaron y corrió a los brazos que Anthony que ya la esperaban.

-¡Anthony! – él la recibió gustoso y ella se refugió en su pecho.

-¡Te atrapé! – los ojos de cielo se cerraron mientras disfrutaba del aroma que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Me atrapaste! – respondió ella en un murmullo.

Ambos entonces se miraron sorprendidos. No podían explicar cómo, pero acababan de descubrir esa extraña conexión que los unía a tal grado que podían sentirse, hablarse… comunicarse sin estar cerca.

Stear y Archie, con toda la discreción del mundo abandonaron el lugar, dejando a la pareja sumergidos en esa esfera que seguramente habían extrañado. Finalmente, era lindo verlos felices nuevamente. Los Cornwell notaron que cuando ellos juntos estaban se veían más grandes, más fuertes.

-¿Así que viniste a encontrarte con el hombre de sombrero de copa? – se mofó Anthony.

-¡No existe tal hombre Anthony! – reclamó la chica, aunque sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados inspeccionando el lugar detenidamente.

-Ven, vamos al salón. La abuela está preocupada por su hija – arrastró la última frase. Esa idea era algo que aún no comprendía. Llevaba de la mano a la mujer que amaba pero empezaba a sospechar de la afirmación de la tía abuela ¿era Candy realmente hija de su tía abuela, y por lo tanto, su tía?

La miró con curiosidad mientras aún caminaban por el lúgubre pasillo que los conduciría al salón principal de la mansión; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con ese solo gesto, el corazón del joven Brown se sintió renovado; pero había entonces algo que tenía que atenderse.

Anthony ya estaba preocupado. Las últimas semanas la tía abuela estaba actuando de manera muy extraña. Contaba historias inconcebibles sobre el tiempo en que supuestamente había estado embarazada, inventaba situaciones, personas, diálogos, lugares. Los primos, incluso Albert también, empezaban a pensar en la posibilidad de demencia senil que alguna vez Patty les había comentado.

Sin embrago, la matriarca conservaba su mente lúcida y brillante en cuanto a los negocios se refería. Eran muchas las ocasiones en que William la consultaba con respecto a algún socio, algún capital o algún contrato y ella colaboraba con acierto. Sabía exactamente quién era el tal socio, cómo había iniciado su relación con el consorcio, en qué año, su lugar de origen, el monto del capital invertido, etc.

¿Cómo podía una misma mente tener dos realidades?

Anthony suspiró. Ella no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero lo notó serio y preocupado; aunque estaban de la mano, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahí estás hija! – Elroy se acercó a la pareja y los besó – ¡Me siento feliz de verlos nuevamente juntos, tu padre también estaría muy feliz, seguramente!

La dama entonces localizó entre los presentes a una vieja pareja de amigos, se disculpó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia ellos no sin antes volver a mirarlos maternalmente.

-¡Yo creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda profesional! – aconsejó Patricia a un atribulado Anthony. Ella se había acercado con los Cornwell a la pareja tan pronto la dama los había dejado solos pues habían escuchado el pequeño dialogo.

-Para mí que debemos aceptar que la tía ya dio lo que tenía – dijo Archie un poco más relajado mientras disfrutaba de un pastel – mientras que tenga momentos de lucidez y no le haga daño a nadie ¿qué importa si ella quiere creer que Candy es su hija?

-Sí. Yo opino lo mismo – Stear no dejaba de contemplar a la dama, se sintió orgulloso. Ella era una mujer digna de admiración. Se sabía plantar perfectamente y llamaba más la atención que cualquier otra mujer en el salón por hermosa que esta fuera.

-¿A ti no te molesta que ella continúe afirmándolo, Candy? – Anthony la abrazó con ternura, imaginaba que no debía ser sencillo para ella.

-¡No! ¡Por el contrario! ¡Ya tengo dos mamás, pero una nunca está de más! – expresó con tal espontaneidad que ocasionó la risa de quienes la escuchaban.

La pieza de música terminó en ese momento y las parejas de baile una a una empezaron a abandonar la pista. En el centro estaba William Albert sonrojado por el ejercicio, una mujer ya en sus cuarentas, a pesar de su edad, estaba decidida a atrapar la fortuna Andrew. No era muy buena bailarina, pero con tal de lograr su propósito había ido detrás de Albert mientras él se dirigía a la cocina para invitarlo a bailar con ella.

Albert había seguido con su plan de hacer girar por los aires a cuanta mujer bailara con él, pero esta señora no se daba por vencida pues estaba decidida a bailar con el millonario los veinte minutos de swing que el mismísimo rubio había solicitado previamente.

Los ojos de cielo de Albert imploraron misericordia a sus amigos y estos solo le sonrieron disfrutando de la situación del pobre hombre. Ni Candy ni Patricia se acercaron para rescatarlo de las garras de la devora hombres. Entonces, Albert buscó entre la multitud a George, pero él estaba sirviendo alguna bebida a su acompañante, nada menos que la señorita Alss.

-Creo que el Señor William está incómodo con su compañera de baile – meditó George con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Usted cree, señor Johnson? Yo lo veo muy entretenido – respondió su asistente sin prestar demasiada atención al rubio pues ella más bien disfrutaba de la elegante figura de su jefe.

-Me parece que quiere decirme algo – concluyó el caballero.

-Ahora que lo dice… me parece que sí desea cambiar de compañera. ¿Cree que deba…? – titubeó la joven.

En ese momento, la banda empezó a fraguar nuevamente las primeras notas de la siguiente pieza y George sonrió con una idea. Quitó la copa de la mano de la ejecutiva y la puso sobre la barra del bar que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-No. No creo sea necesario; seguramente la señorita Elroy lo rescatará – el hombre vio cómo la matriarca se acercaba a su sobrino y con la mayor clase del mundo se apoderaba del bailarín más solicitado para que él la tomara en sus brazos.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Alss? – Galilea no podía creer su suerte. Ya sus hermanas se habían vuelto locas cuando se enteraron que trabajaría con el señor Johnson. ¿Qué harían ahora en la casa Alss cuando se enteraran que además había bailado con él… un… un… _-Galilea se puso nerviosa cuando reconoció las notas de Gardel_ – un tango?

-¿Quieres bailar Candy? – sugirió Anthony un tanto entusiasmado.

-¡Por supuesto! – aceptó la invitación con el mismo entusiasmo.

A decir verdad, el joven había lanzado la propuesta con el temor de que ella se negara, pues el tango no es un baile muy común y se requieren muchas horas de entrenamiento. De pronto recordó el estilo de vida que la chica había llevado: Aunque no era una joven con las comodidades a las que él estaba acostumbrado, el tal fideicomiso que recibía, le permitió el acceso a actividades de sus compañeros de colegio.

Pronto Stear y Patty se unieron a las parejas y para su sorpresa, Archie y Annie también estaban en la pista en solo cuestión de minutos.

En cuanto el bloque el tango terminó, los Andrew abandonaron la pista dejando gratamente impresionados a quienes presenciaron tal derroche de clase, distinción y gracia.

Archie acompañó a Annie hasta donde estaban sus padres y después de agradecerle las piezas, volvió con sus amigos.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te viese bailar con Annie Britter – Stear se sentía confundido y lo expresó con toda confianza.

-Lo hice para darle las gracias – un gesto de desenfado acompañó tales palabras.

-¿Gracias? – inquirió Anthony realmente curioso.

-Sí. Fue Annie quien nos dijo dónde estaba Candy – explicó –; ella vio cuando los Legan la encerraron y en cuanto supo que la estábamos buscando nos envió al sótano.

-Annie – si ellos estaban confundidos, Candy lo estaba más. Miró hacia el lugar en que la familia Britter se encontraba. El señor Britter la saludó con la cordialidad de siempre; la señora Britter fingió, como siempre, no conocerla y Annie simplemente inclinó la cabeza.

Las imágenes de una infancia tierna y feliz al lado de la joven Britter bombardearon su memoria. ¿Por qué Annie había tenido un gesto de cortesía hacia ella? ¿Por qué había dicho a los Cornwell dónde encontrarla? El alma pura de Candy de pronto estaba emocionada. Quizás, después de todo, Annie no había cambiado; quizás, su antigua amiga era presa de las exigencias de su madre; quizás aquélla carta horrible que recibió era el resultado de la presión de la señora Britter. ¡Quizás Annie sí ama a Tom después de todo! Candy sentía mucha necesidad de averiguarlo y buscaría la manera de hacerlo.

Pese a que el bullicio de la fiesta estaba menguando, aún los más jóvenes estaban cargados de energía. Muchos de los padres habían abandonado la mansión recomendando a sus hijos que fueran directo a sus casas tan pronto terminara la fiesta.

Anthony había notado a Candy muy animada, aunque siempre sonreía, tenía que aceptar que esta noche ella estaba más resplandeciente que nunca. No habían tenido tiempo para hablar como él hubiera querido. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle cuán bien se sentía de estar a su lado nuevamente, quería aclararle muchas cosas y sobre todo, deseaba pedirle perdón. Pero la muchachita estaba tan vuelta loca con la fiesta, iba de un lado a otro, ya fuera saboreando los postres o saludando a sus amigos del colegio que no había encontrado la forma de detener a ese torbellino que tenía por novia.

Sus primos se acercaron nuevamente a él asombrados de que estuviera solo y decidieron hacerle compañía. Patricia estaba un poco ocupada gozando de la compañía de George y Galilea pues estaba tan inmersa en su carrera de Administración de Empresas que no permitiría que se le escapara la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas ideas con tan reconocida autoridad en los negocios.

-¿Annie? – en una banca de mármol del jardín, la joven Britter descansaba. La música y los amigos la estaban volviendo loca. Sobre todo ese tal McKay que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra e intentaba ser el galán de la noche aunque sus dientes estuviesen cubiertos de brackets.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Candy? – el tono seco y frío de la joven puso una muralla que Candy adivinó sería incapaz de traspasar.

-Yo solo quería darte las gracias - _¡Mentira Candy! ¡Tú querías averiguarlo todo!_ Se reprochó la rubia.

-¿Gracias? No te entiendo. Explícate – la última palabra fue como una orden, Usando el tono con que se refería a la servidumbre.

-Stear y Archie dijeron que fuiste tú quien les dijo dónde encontrarme – ahora ella arremetió con confianza. Le sonrió como en antaño y se acercó a ella con el propósito de tomarla de las manos.

La joven Britter se alejó de inmediato, reprochándole con su movimiento el atrevimiento.

-No te equivoques Candice – advirtió.

-Creí que podríamos volver a ser amigas – se quejó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa?

-Solo pagué una deuda.

-¿Una deuda? – las esmeraldas estaban curiosas, pero empezaban a ponerse a la defensiva.

-Así es – era como si la morena ya no quisiera hablar del tema, pero Candice insistió.

-¿Lo dices porque no te eché de cabeza cuando me acusaron los Legan de acostarme con mi hermano?

-¡Ay Candy! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso no importa! – se burló Annie.

-¡Pero es mi reputación!

-¡No seas anticuada hermanita! – había ironía en las palabras de Annie.

-¿Anticuada?

-¿Siempre respondes con una pregunta?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que no entiendo qué deuda puede tener la señorita Britter con una hija de Pony!

La morena apretó los dientes. Nunca se había a enfrentado a Candy en ese papel.

-¡Eso Candy! ¡Esa es precisamente mi deuda! Si te quedaste callada ante la acusación de Elisa y Niel es tu problema; pudiste haberte defendido. Pero que hayas actuado para que mis padres prefirieran adoptarme a mí… - la joven Britter guardó silencio mientras tragaba saliva. Odiaba tener que hablar sobre el tema.

-¡No me debes nada Annie! ¡Lo hice porque te amaba!

-Ellos no me habrían adoptado porque se habían fijado en ti. ¡Siempre eres tú! ¡Incluso para Tom estás primero tú! ¡Por eso me acosté con él! Quería demostrarle que yo era mejor tú.

-Annie – Candice aún no lograba comprender tanta amargura albergada por tantos años.

-Eres una oportunista Candice – la morena estaba enfurecida en sus ojos se reflejaba mucha frustración.

-Ya basta Annie, tranquilízate – la invitó la rubia con su voz quebrada.

- Mi padre nunca de hablar de ti, de cuánto te admira, de cuán impresionado está por tus logros – estaba perdiendo el control.

-Annie, cálmate – la invitó nuevamente.

- Ahora has engatusado a la señorita Elroy valiéndote quién sabe de qué artimañas para que ella se empeñe en llamarte hija…

-Ya basta Annie

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo has logrado meterte en el corazón de Archie?

-¡Basta Annie!

-¡Archie es mío! ¡Entiéndelo Candy! ¡Es mío!

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie Annie – la diáfana y tranquila voz de Archie interrumpió a la alterada joven – Hace tiempo que Candy te ha pedido que te tranquilices. Piensa en todo lo que has dicho, por favor, trata de calmarte.

-¿Estás bien Candy? – una nueva voz irrumpió en la escena.

-¡Anthony! ¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?

-Mucho. Lo siento Candy, no fue nuestra intención – explicó.

-¿Entonces ya estás seguro que no era yo la..?

-Sshhh… no digas más – Anthony limpió con su pulgar una pequeña lagrima del rostro de su novia –. Siempre lo supe.

-Annie – Archie empezó a sentir pena por esa chica – te llevaré a tu casa. Por favor, necesitas descansar.

La joven Britter no dijo nada. Estaba expuesta. Había sido imprudente y ya nada podía redimirla de los juicios que le sobrevendrían. Aceptó la invitación de Archie y sin atreverse a mirar a alguien para despedirse, pasó entre el grupo planeando desaparecer de Chicago.


	18. Capítulo 17 Vivo por tí

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Vivo por ti**

Las voces alrededor del muchacho lentamente se estaban alejando más y más.

Por un momento había percibido una intensa luz, sin embargo su cuerpo no podía separarse de esa sensación de caída libre. Aquél golpe que esperaba no llegaba por ningún lado.

Aún podía recordar la sonrisa de su novia mientras él volaba con su caballo durante la tradicional cacería anual de su familia y los ruegos de la rubia para que le enseñara a hacer las mismas piruetas.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no es fácil Candy, necesitas entrenamiento.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero yo deseo hacer lo mismo! ¡Yo también quiero volar contigo!

Los ojos de la rubia se encendían entusiasmados al ver cuán varonil y seguro lucía Anthony sobre su corcel. Le parecía un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella aún no podía controlar esas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que él la miraba, los colores seguían subiendo a su rostro de forma arrebatadora y ello complacía a Anthony.

Tras el primer salto de muestra, Anthony dirigió las riendas de su caballo hasta su novia. Su mirada intensa logró que la piel femenina se erizara, el andar pausado del equino hizo que la espera se le hiciera una eternidad a la muchacha.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Anthony. Había seducción en su voz, había entusiasmo, había tal seguridad que el mundo desapareció para la pareja.

Ella no respondió. Estaba hipnotizada por el cielo en los ojos frente a ella.

-¿Me escuchaste Candy? – Él sonrió halagado por la reacción femenina, pero ella continuaba en sus locas fantasías – ¿Candy? – tuvo que levantar un poco el tono de su voz mientras que una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿Eh? – Ella salió de su letargo y escondió su seguro sonrojo desviando su mirada – ¿Qué decías Anthony?

-Nada Candy – el chico decidió que insistiría más tarde. Acercó su caballo al de ella y la besó suavemente, sin embargo, ella tenía miel en sus labios o quizás veneno, o algo que lograba intoxicar sus sentidos porque de inmediato perdía el control y profundizaba su beso de tal forma que todo él temblaba ante la posibilidad de perder el control por ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me enseñarás a volar? – insistió con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Es peligroso Candy.

-¡Por favor! ¡Quiero volar contigo! ¡Préstame tus alas!

Anthony rio de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de su novia. Negó entre la risa con su cabeza y con su rienda guió a su caballo para que se acercara aún más a Candy.

-¡Ven preciosa! – Él extendió su brazo para invitarla a saltar hacia su caballo.

Ella obedeció presa de la adrenalina y en un par de segundos estaba sentada en el corcel de Anthony, él la abrazó emocionado por su cercanía y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-¿Volaremos juntos Anthony?

-¡No Candy! ¡No insistas! ¡Sería imposible que Aramís volara con ambos!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Vamos a galopar! ¡Sujétate fuerte Candy!

Ese fue el último instante que él joven recordaba. Se movió incómodo. ¿Por qué ese viaje no terminaba? ¿Cuándo sentiría el desenlace?

-Candy – quiso gritar pero nuevamente algo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Otra vez sus ojos se abrieron pero ahora, fue tan repentino que la luz en aquélla habitación casi lo cegó. De inmediato las voces que se habían apagado empezaron a rodearlo en una incomprensible y mala sintonía.

-Candy – nada. No había ni siquiera un sonido breve emitido.

Cada vez estaba más inquieto. Sintió cómo una aguja penetraba en su brazo y después, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos.

Ahora empezaba a recordarlo todo.

Flashes de imágenes indeseables, sensaciones angustiantes, calamidad…

Su cuerpo inerte tirado sobre el césped, el cuerpo de Candy cubriendo su espalda.

La voz de Candy llamándolo…

-¡ANTHONY!

-¡CANDY!

-¡ANTHONY!

-¡CANDY! – lo que al joven Brown le pareció unos segundos en realidad habían sido varias horas. Esta vez por fin su voz pudo salir de su garganta.

Ya no había nada que impidiera gritar y el tal grito fue tan desesperado que al instante estuvo nuevamente rodeado de gente.

-¡Anthony! – ¿Era esa su imaginación?

-¡¿Candy?

-¡Anthony! ¡Aquí estoy amor!

-Por favor señorita, salga – escuchó una orden.

-¡No! ¡Pero yo…!

-¡Señorita por favor déjenos trabajar!

-¡No Candy! – pronto los sedantes estaban nuevamente en su cuerpo, pero esta vez no habían administrados tanto como para volver a dormirlo.

Durante su sueño los médicos habían revisado sus signos y habían retirado la sonda naso gástrica.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! – justo en el momento que iba a hacerle su propuesta tenía que haber hecho el oso de su vida.

Ya no se sentía angustiado. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba ahí, con él. Ahora entendía por qué el suave peso del cuerpo femenino lo había abandonado. Ahora había una explicación para la desaparición del aroma de rosas que lo enloquecía.

Nuevamente el temor a las burlas de los Cornwell vino a su mente. Ya se imaginaba a Archie presumiendo de haber sido él quien llevara a Candy sobre el lomo de su caballo hasta la mansión.

-Tuve que hacerlo, porque tú estabas muy ocupado comiendo pasto, primo – le diría y él tendría que sonreír.

Ya durante el funeral del abuelo de Candy había tenido que aguantar los constantes coqueteos de Archie disfrazados de consuelo para su novia. Sí, Archie sabía llevarlo al límite; eso era bueno, al menos le recordaba que cada día debía esmerarse por cuidar de la chica a su lado porque más de uno estaría orgulloso de llevarla del brazo.

-Oye Gatita, ¿Y si dejas a mi primo y mejor huyes conmigo? – le había dicho antes de que la cacería comenzara.

-¡Archie! – Alistar lo había retado – ¡No escuches a mi hermano Candy, mejor escápate conmigo! – lo secundó.

-¡Stear! – Anthony finalmente protestó.

-¿Qué te pasa Anthony? ¿No has escuchado que si no puedes contra ellos debes unirte a ellos? – el inventor se había encogido de hombros, le había guiñado un ojo a la pecosa y le había lanzado un beso.

En realidad la atmósfera era cordial. Anthony sabía que sus primos estaban bromeando, o al menos, eso era lo que quería pensar. Los tres estaban riendo divertidos mientras que Candy tenía el sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿De qué se ríen muchachos? –Patty se había acercado en su caballo hasta sus amigos.

-¡Que Alistar te diga Patty! – Archie estaba muy divertido, por fin su hermano estaba en apuros.

-¡De nada Patty! ¡Estábamos comentando que nos vemos un poco ridículos cabalgando con nuestros tartanes! Si llegamos a caer vamos a enseñar los calzones.

-¡Oh! – la recién llegada también se había sonrojado.

-¡Creí que no usaban calzoncillos debajo del tartán! ¡Qué lástima! – había dicho Candy con el fin de avergonzar ahora ella a sus tres paladines.

-¡Candy! – ahora el sonrojo había turbado tanto a los Andrew que ni siquiera pudieron reír.

Sin decir nada más, los paladines se habían alejado de las chicas directo a la mansión. En cuanto regresaron venían ataviados con finísimos trajes de montar que los hacía verse varoniles y elegantes.

Tras el sedante que le habían administrado Anthony estaba mucho más tranquilo. Y fue hasta entonces que Candy pudo entrar al cuarto del hospital.

-¡Hola Anthony! – Ella habló con tal delicadeza que su voz penetró suavemente en el corazón del muchacho.

Los ojos de cielo se posaron en las esmeraldas que se esforzaban por no llorar. Ella lo miraba con tal ternura y emoción que él se volvía a sentir completo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ella se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero estaba más preocupado por su aliento y por su aspecto. Sonrió débilmente y trató de apretar la mano que Candy tenía sujeta.

-No llores por favor pecosa…

La joven rio nerviosamente y suspiró valientemente para seguir evitando el llanto.

-Me asustaste – le reprochó ella mientras peinaba el cabello de Anthony con sus dedos. Sus palabras eran apenas susurros que solo el muchacho comprendía.

-Lo siento Candy. No sé cómo puse ser tan torpe.

-¿Torpe tú? ¡No Anthony! ¡Fuiste muy valiente! – Ella entonces comprendió que Anthony no había unido todas las piezas del rompecabezas –. Esa pequeña salió de la nada.

-Sí, ni siquiera pensé en ti Candy, perdóname.

-Lo hiciste bien Anthony, eso era lo correcto – Candy puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Anthony y se acercó para besar su frente.

Él pudo percibir cómo se llenaba de vida y le sonrió débilmente agradeciendo el gesto de la joven.

-Yo no esperaba esa trampa…

-Basta Anthony, después podemos hablar sobre ello. Ahora debes descansar amor.

-¿Así que ya despertó el feo durmiente? – la voz de Archivald interrumpió a la pareja.

Anthony sonrió emocionado. Candy tenía razón, estaba aún débil y no podía hablar mucho.

Archie era más alto de lo que recordaba, su espalda estaba más ancha y su cabello, aún sujeto en esa cola de caballo estaba bastante más largo.

-¿La tía abuela no ha protestado por el largo de tu pelo Archie?

-Mi amor – Archie abrazó a Candy, tenía que regresar el regaño de Anthony – por favor explícale a Anthony que este largo es justo como te gusta para enredar tus dedos.

-Archivald – Alistar entró de la mano de Patty – no lo molestes, solo nos dieron unos minutos y tú ya estás agobiando a nuestro primo.

-¡Hola Anthony! – Patty se acercó al joven y besó su mejilla – ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! A ver si convences a tu noviecita de que por lo menos una noche vaya a dormir al departamento. ¡Ya necesita descansar como Dios manda!

-¡Ay cuñadita! ¡Me tiraste mi teatro! – Se quejó Archie mientras liberaba a Candy.

-¡Vamos Archie! ¡Anthony está seguro que Candy lo ama! ¡Jamás habría funcionado tu mentirilla!

Anthony simplemente sonrió a las ocurrencias de su primo menor. Ya había adivinado sus intenciones y se sentía feliz de que lo tratara como siempre.

En esa pequeña visita se sorprendió al descubrir que había estado en coma por seis meses, que Candy había pasado cada noche al pie de su cama en el hospital y que Stear y Patty tenían una relación de noviazgo. También descubrió que Archie por fin se había quitado de encima a Annie Britter porque la familia de la joven se había mudado pese a que ellos habían sido muy discretos y no habían revelado el secreto de su origen.

Le dijeron que Tom ya no pensaba en otra mujer y alegaba que solo Fuensanta valía la pena, así que por el momento el vaquero le había dado un reposo a su corazoncito.

Por fin el serio señor Johnson había cerrado la herida que le dejara la muerte de Rosemarie y había abierto su corazón a su linda asistente que no hacía otra cosa sino cada día subir más el dobladillo de sus faldas para deleite de su jefe.

La tía abuela y su recién encontrado amigo Bruce pasaban horas charlando en el kiosko de la mansión en Chicago, por supuesto, con los perros amarrados.

Candice ya había tomado posesión de la herencia de su abuelo y William Albert no dejaba de desaparecer de vez en cuando para algún viaje cuyo destino solo conocía él.

Anthony tuvo que hacer mucho ejercicio para recuperar su condición física pues los meses en cama habían atrofiado ligeramente sus músculos, pero con su empeño, pronto logró recuperarse casi al cien por ciento.

Unos meses después, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Candy y Patty estaban en el hangar donde guardaban el jet familiar que los llevaría al viejo continente. Los cinco muchachos estudiarían en la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra, para continuar con una antigua tradición familiar.

Solo el destino sabía las nuevas anécdotas que ahí los esperaban.

FIN

**De mi escritorio:** Chicas, preciosas todas… muchas gracias por leer esta locura. No sé qué más decirles, no sé cómo continuar agradeciendo sobre todo su apoyo y su amistad. Son geniales.

Maly, para la Guerra Florida 2012.


End file.
